If What We Have is Wrong
by nellie12
Summary: Sequel to I Don't Want to Be Right, a badboy!Kurt fic- Follow what happens as the boys are reunited five years later. Things have changed a lot for the both of them. Will they find their way back to one another?
1. Chapter 1

**If What We Have is Wrong**

_A/N: So we meet again. You were crazy enough to trust me again. _

_Kidding! Please don't leave._

_This is a sequel. Please read **I Don't Want to Be Right** first if you haven't yet done so. Otherwise you will be utterly confused. :) _

_Well so much has happened. We don't find out everything right away, but some things... Eventually we we hear some back story for both boys. _

_Enjoy chapter one of this second installment, and I'm genuinely sorry for everything last time. Lol. I hope you've all forgiven me. _

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Now class, turn to page 344 of the text. I'm going to read the first excerpt once and you will take the rest of your time to study over it yourselves."

Blaine rifled through the pages of his textbook and settled the book open on his desk. His professor's voice filled the room; as loud and clear as Professor Davidson's voice always was, and followed along in his book. He tapped the end of his pen along his lips before absently sucking on it, taking notes every so often.

His professor said something funny after his reading and the whole lecture room laughed lightly, going to finish the reading on their own. Blaine smiled as well, looking back at the text and playing with the pen between his lips. Bad habit.

A text message interrupted his note taking and he peeked down at the screen of his iPhone, shaking his head at the message.

_**You look like a pro sucking on your pen like that. ;) –Nathan**_

Blaine quickly typed out a reply before returning to his work. The class would end soon and he didn't want extra work to take back to his dorm with him.

_**Stop looking at me and pay attention. –Blaine**_

Nathan was… hot? That's what other guys called him. Girls too. Blaine could agree a little. Blue eyes and blond hair, tall, killer smile, nicely built. He seemed sweet, too. They went on a single date a week ago, and it went well, one might say. Nathan made him laugh and Blaine did the same for him. But Blaine was still, well… he wasn't ready.

We'll leave it at that.

A few minutes had passed. Blaine had done everything the professor asked, and was just sitting there quietly. Nathan would glance back at him and smile every other minute, and Blaine would roll his eyes away and laugh.

He was a nice guy, but again… he wasn't ready.

"Okay. That's all guys. Until next week," Professor Davidson said loudly, smiling at the college juniors packing there things away.

Blaine stood up and threw his over the shoulder bag around his arm before grabbing his cell phone and making his way down the lecture hall's steps. He adjusted his cardigan and made sure he looked presentable before entering the halls of Ohio State.

People smiled as he passed. He wasn't exactly 'big guy on campus' or anything, but people knew him.

It didn't take long for his admirer to catch up and walk at his side.

"So you're avoiding me."

Blaine smiled, shaking his head no at Nathan. "I'm not."

"You said you enjoyed our date."

Nathan nudged Blaine in the side so he could get some eye contact. The shorter junior only laughed.

"It was fun, Nathan. I did enjoy it. Why would you think I didn't?"

"Because something is wrong. You're avoiding me and I keep asking to go on a second date. So what's wrong?"

Blaine shook his head once more. "Nothing is wrong." he lied._ I can't take you seriously because you're nothing like him._ "It was just a really long week and I want to get back to my dorm room."

Nathan nodded. "Fine. But you should go out with me tomorrow night." Nathan flashed his pearly whites when he saw what he hoped was Blaine breaking and considering it, an equally alluring smile spreading across the boy's tanned face. Nathan continued trying to reel him in.

"This band is playing at The Clipse and I need a date. I use to love them in high school but a few of them went off to college so they separated. Good thing is they're back in Ohio. BBR is the name."

Blaine stopped walking completely and someone subsequently bumped into him as a result. She apologized and went on her way, despite getting no reaction from Blaine at all. Nathan kept walking and talking, not realizing Blaine was sort of frozen with his mouth hanging open and his heart not beating at all.

"BBR?" he asked, though his voice wouldn't really work.

Nathan turned around, now realizing Blaine was quite a ways behind him. He backpedaled a moment until they were close again.

"You okay?…" Nathan trailed off, confused by the reaction. Blaine looked confused as hell, and then he started paling and Nathan became a little scared himself.

"B. B. R?" Blaine repeated, this time his voice cooperating a little. Nathan nodded, still giving the shorter boy an odd look.

"Umm… yes. Blind Bass Rebellion or some shit. All I know is they were awesome."

Blaine was still standing there; trying to process everything he had just been told.

"Anyway," the blond continued, "they'll be here at OSU tomorrow night, so we should go on another date. Think about it," he smiled and slapped Blaine on the shoulder, winking playfully and walking off.

Blaine stood there a while longer before snapping out of his 'WTF is happening?' haze and finally finding his footing. Blaine just wanted to get to his dorm room and scream into every pillow. Was this real life? BBR was coming to his school to perform… his BBR… from Lima, Ohio…

After 5 years, he had a chance to be reunited with them, and especially Kurt. It had to be a dream.

_Oh my god, _he thought. _I have a chance to see Kurt. _

_I have a chance to see Kurt._

Blaine didn't get far out of the building before Nadia was walking up to him with a smile.

Nadia. She was a whole other story. Her light brown hair and pretty smile would be attractive to any guy, gay or straight, because she was that pretty. And while he was 100% gay, she still was a very important piece of his life.

"Hey," she smiled softly before leaning in and kissing his cheek. Blaine smiled back, trying to still his mind a bit. It was everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

"Hey." he responded, "Everything okay?"

He glanced down at her belly and smiled. She was showing but it wasn't anything major. Nadia wasn't a fan of the idea, but she was being strong. Blaine loved her for that.

"Everything is fine. I have an appointment Tuesday," she said quietly, ignoring the stares people gave them as they walked past. "I was hoping that you'd come with me."

Blaine nodded fervently once he noticed the doubt in her hazel eyes. He couldn't say he was expecting this, being asked for help from Nadia, because she'd been so quick to push his help away.

"Sure," he gulped, "of course. What time?"

"Eleven."

"Okay," Blaine continued to nod. "I'll meet you at your dorm?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

Nadia walked off, climbing the steps to the building. Blaine watched her for a moment as she walked with her head down. It had to be hard, but she wasn't alone. She had to know that.

"Nadia,"

The girl turned back with a quirked eyebrow expectantly.

"Call me if anything. Okay?"

The smile that spread across her face warmed the boy's heart. "Yes, Blaine. I will."

He smiled back until a random guy rode up to him, completely capturing his focus. Blaine took the flyer from the man's outstretched hand and looked down at it.

"Crazy party at The Clipse tomorrow night, Anderson. Be there or be square."

He rolled off on his skateboard handing out some more as Blaine looked down at the flyer, a thousand feelings hitting him at once at the BBR logo in the background. He wasn't even sure if he should just show up like that. It had been so long since they last saw one another, and even spoken, and he felt like a stranger. What if they hated him for it?

Kurt couldn't hate him though. It was all Kurt's idea, honestly— the not speaking any more. Maybe not the refusing to talk exactly, but the not seeing each other was definitely Kurt's idea. But the rest the group, and even Katelyn had every right to hate his guts. How could he stay in touch with them when Kurt really didn't want any part in his life? It'd be a connection to that world he was trying to give up and Blaine couldn't handle it.

Was he supposed to show up with another guy? That probably wasn't the smartest idea. He'd done that once before, when he was 14, he remembered with a smile. Only made things worse.

Blaine considered all these things and more as he walked into his dorm room, ignoring his snoring roommate and plopping down on the bed.

It'd been five years. Five whole years. Kurt told him the last time they spoke that seeing another again would only make things harder. He wondered if he still felt the same way.

He also wondered if he was happy and with someone else, living his life, chasing his dreams.

Doing all the things Blaine knew he could do.

He had to go. Just to make sure if nothing else.

….

Nathan cancelled on him. That was the best thing that could happen, because this whole reunion would probably be awkward with a guy on his arm. He wasn't sure why, exactly, since he was so stuck on seeing them, but that hadn't mattered.

Blaine had spoken to Briana on the phone and she was shocked but thrilled that her brother would have a chance to see their old friends again.

She knew just as well as Blaine did how much he missed Kurt. Blaine's decision making process was evident to that over the past five years, if nothing else attributed to the fact.

He spoke to Wes who was happier than Blaine expected him to be. Blaine told him he was thinking about not going because of all his insecurities, which he listed with explanations, and Wes pretty much cursed him out— threatening that his best friend better not ruin everything or he'd fly from MIT to OSU and beat the living shit out of him.

So he decided to go.

He fluffed his short curly hair wishing he could do something more to it but acknowledging the fact it would never be how he wanted it to be exactly. His nerves were getting to him. Now his hair wouldn't cooperate.

He placed a navy blue cardigan over a white polo with grey jeans, stared at himself in the mirror for 20 minutes straight trying to talk himself into not backing out, before he finally left his dorm room, anxiety and nerves a couple feelings plaguing him more with every step.

Blaine had great reasoning for how he was behaving. He often dreamed of this day ever since he left the first day. They had talked on and off once he arrived in Ohio, but when Kurt said he'd be going away for school things just sort of bottomed out. That was the day he realized he probably wouldn't get an opportunity again.

Now that he was, he was obviously aware of how horrible everything could go… how quick things fell to shit.

As soon as he entered the club and flashed his fake ID, he could hear Quinn's voice, as clear as ever, emanating throughout the building. People were enjoying themselves, passing around beers. He smiled and could clearly reminisce on a time when he used to run around with this very band watching people reacting to their music this very way.

He fought his way through the crowd to get a better look. Blaine couldn't deny, it was a little harder the closer he got. The sight would probably break him, he admitted to himself, the sight of his old friends that is. Five years out of contact with a guy you were still in love with would probably do that to you.

People let him through, not really caring too much seeing as they were plastered. Blaine smiled apologetically and parted bodies, saying sorry along the way, and making his way to the semi-front. There were still a few fan girls not budging at the front of the stage so he settled for this.

And then he could see everything clearly.

There he was.

Kurt Hummel.

His first love, his first… just about everything really, was standing there with his eyes glued to his guitar. His hair was spiky for the show, Blaine assumed, and he had on a red jacket over a white t-shirt, and black jeans that were a lot tighter than he used to wear them. Did his eyes get bluer? They had to be bluer. Kurt was smiling over at Quinn as she sang and his fingers strummed the guitar, playing to the crowd. The same smile Blaine remembered so clearly despite the years apart.

Kurt looked happy, and Blaine found himself ridiculously happy.

Yeah, he was still in love if that was any indication.

Quinn scanned over the crowd as she sang seductively; flirting with a few of the partygoers, and Puck had this serious face as he looked at her. Her hair was a lot longer now. It fit her well. And Puck still looked pretty bad ass.

Finn seemed to be lost in his drumming, as usual. But he looked good as well. Older, but well. Briana would be happy to hear that when he spoke to her.

That brought him back to Kurt. he couldn't stop watching. Now that Blaine was in Kurt's presence again, he didn't want to stop looking. Who knew how long it'd be before they got to see one another again after tonight?

Toward the end of the song, Quinn noticed a curly haired, hazel eyed kid smiling up at the stage, in Kurt's direction specifically, while everyone else was jumping and dancing. He wasn't hard to locate sticking out like a sore thumb. She barely made it through the last few lyrics because of how excited she was.

That was Blaine if ever she knew him.

Blaine Anderson.

Kurt glanced at her like she was crazy because of how out of character she was behaving, but rolled his eyes away, playing the last few notes on his guitar before Puck announced an intermission. The band, excluding Quinn, headed backstage to Sam to prepare for their next set.

Blaine hadn't noticed that Quinn saw him until Kurt was fully out of view. Then he saw her stalking over like a lion to its prey and laughed as the blond pushed females out of the way and grabbed him in a tight hug.

"Oh my gosh! What the fuck?" she screamed as she pulled back to look at him. Blaine smiled widely. Apparently Quinn wasn't mad at him. That was one person. "Look at you! Is this facial hair? What the fuck?"

Blaine was laughing now as he grabbed the girl into his arms again. "You're so grown up, Blaine! I can't believe it."

"Hi, Quinnie. I missed you so much!"

She pulled away quickly, still in awe that he was even here after so long and dragged him up the stage steps. "Let's go backstage and say hi to everyone."

About half way there, Blaine's nerves caught up with him and he stopped. Quinn turned around on her heels and looked at him strangely, tuning out the noise from the crowd. "What's wrong?"

Blaine looked paler than she remembered. "I don't know if I can…" Blaine trailed off after his admission. Suddenly, his mouth was dry and everything was hot.

"Why not, sweetie? It's just us. We're the same people."

Blaine noted the sincerity in her eyes and smiled. His heart stopped racing at the speed it was, though it had to still be breaking records. "I know… it's Kurt. I don't think I should just pop up unexpected like this. I mean I wanted to see you all but this is… when we ended…"

Quinn silenced him before giving the man some sort of indescribable, pleading look, and smiling softly.

"Come on."

Blaine allowed himself to be dragged the remainder of the way trying to understand what Quinn was silently trying to convey. His nerves were only getting worse and worse with each step, but then it happened. He was in the greenroom with his old friends, walking in during the middle of Sam's pep talk.

Finn noticed him first and oh boy, the face he made.

"OH MY GOD! BLAINE!"

Blaine's legs wouldn't move. He wanted to run for cover, but fear froze him. Then Finn was barreling into him, picking him up and squeezing him tighter than he needed to be squeezed, and suddenly Puck was there squeezing Finn, and Sam was there squeezing Puck, and he couldn't breathe.

Quinn glanced over at Kurt whose eyes were wide, lips parted, and he was just sort of frozen as he sat on top of something he had no business sitting on, staring at their band mates crowding his ex boyfriend. She wasn't even sure if he was breathing to be completely honest.

"Dude, you have stubble?" Sam reached up and touched his jaw line, "Haha no more baby face!"

Blaine finally got the opportunity to say hello to them all once Finn lowered him to the floor, and Puck smiled widely, grabbing the boy into a searing hug of his own.

"You go here?" Puck asked after releasing him. Sam's hand went back to caressing his face and Blaine playfully slapped him away.

"Yeah. Starting my junior year."

"We're so happy you came, guy. God, it's been too long," Finn smiled widely, bouncing on his toes.

Blaine felt very happy knowing they didn't hate him. Like really happy. "Well of course, I love you guys."

Quinn cleared her throat, garnering the groups' attention. They all turned to her with wide eyes as she smiled softly.

"Kurt might want to say hello too, boys. Don't you think?"

They all moved out of the way and turned to face Kurt apologetically.

Kurt was still in the same spot as before but smiling now as Blaine and he locked eyes for the first time since a certain August day years ago. He hopped off the amplifier he was sitting on as Blaine walked over, his heart beating rapidly against his chest. He could see an array of expressions flowing across the elder's face and they all lead to what was first said.

"Wow."

Blaine laughed as he stood in front of him. This was so familiar and strange at the same time. Being with Kurt after all this time had 70 different species of butterflies fluttering in Blaine's stomach and all those feelings were rushing back.

"Yeah," he breathed out, "Hi."

Kurt smiled, looking into Blaine's hazel eyes. He always wondered what he'd say when he saw him again and 'wow' wasn't the first thing he'd imagined, but Blaine looked really good with the whole facial hair thing and his voice was ever deeper, and this meeting really caught him off guard. So 'wow' was accurate.

Blaine always imagined he'd be better put together, and it would be the most normal thing ever, but right now he was so freaking scared of all if it disappearing or something he didn't really know what to do.

"I missed you." Kurt spoke softly.

Blaine felt like dying at the words. Nobody understood just how much he had missed Kurt. Now he was finally getting to say it. After years of dealing with a high school life with a bunch of assholes because of leaving McKinley, and all the meaningless involvement with other guys just to feel something, he missed what he had with Kurt more than anything. "I missed you too."

The club manager stepped in, knocking on the greenroom door with a warning. "One minute guys."

Kurt and the rest of the band nodded, the others going back to their conversations and pretending not to pay attention to Kurt and Blaine's conversation, but doing a horrible job at it.

"Can we catch up after the show? Just go somewhere and talk…"

Blaine nodded his approval. "I'd like that, yeah."

Kurt smiled, watching Blaine's cheek flush a little. "You look really good, by the way. I'm not being the pervy kid you remember when I say that either. You look amazing."

Blaine smiled but before he could respond, some guy cut in with a wide smile, kissing Kurt on the lips and intertwining their arms.

"Who's your friend, honey?"

_Shit._ Blaine thought. _He has a boyfriend. Perfect._

Kurt's face fell drastically once the guy cut in, and Blaine didn't fail to notice it. His own mood dropped as well but he tried not to let it show.

"Blaine, this is Kevin." he answered in a low voice, "Kevin, Blaine."

Blaine smiled. "Kurt and Kevin? Has a nice ring to it."

Kevin grinned while his ex rolled his eyes. Kevin's blue eyes were gleaming, though. "I always tell him that."

Blaine smiled softly. Why'd this guy have to be hot? And tall.

Kurt seemed very uninterested in the change in topic, staring at Sam for help. As usual, his best friend came through in the clutch. He snatched the red head away and told him to come back after the show because he was distracting his stars. Kevin laughed and said goodbye to them before going back to the crowd.

"He's attractive." Blaine smiled, trying to look anywhere but at Kurt. He didn't want to seem too bitter. Both of their lives had gone on so this was expected, he guessed.

Didn't mean he felt any less like shit.

Kurt laughed a little at the words as his band mates exited the room, warning him they only had a few seconds. He nodded.

"I met him at school and I don't know… was lonely I guess. He helped."

Blaine nodded his understanding. He had a few of those.

"I gotta get back out there but I'll text you after the show. Do you still have the same number?"

"I do," Blaine confirmed, ignoring his mind's attempt to throw himself onto Kurt and grab him into a hug one more time. He missed being in Kurt's arms more than he could comprehend.

Kurt smiled as he backed off. "Good. Enjoy the rest of the show."

….

Blaine unlocked the door to his dorm room and allowed Kurt to enter first before following in himself. He watched as his ex shrugged out of his red jacket and placed it on the hook, before looking around the cozy cohabitant dormitory.

"This is still surreal," Kurt smiled as he glanced back at Blaine. Blaine smiled too, closing the door and undoing the buttons to his sweater. "I can't believe we're in the same room right now, despite how we were basically always together back then."

"Yeah," Blaine sat on his bed with a thump, his mind in a million places. "I wish I could've taken you for coffee or something, but everything on campus is closed of course. My roommate went home for the weekend so it's just us. Capri Sun?" Blaine offered with a smile. Kurt laughed.

"You're such a college student. No thanks though. And don't worry about that. Here is perfectly fine," he sat down next to him on the bed, a little closer than Blaine deemed comfortable. He still had pretty strong feelings about this guy, the same guy who was involved with someone, yet sitting so damn close.

Kurt noticed his ex's nervousness and shook his head. He couldn't wait to get past this and back to how they were. That was definitely his intentions.

"So how is everyone?" Kurt questioned quietly. Blaine looked up and was met by his warm gaze. Damn had he missed those eyes.

"I, erm… lost my mother a couple years ago."

Kurt's soft smile disappeared completely. "What? Wow, I—I'm so sorry to hear that, Blaine."

Blaine nodded, looking away again, back down at his hands. "It's just me, Bri and my dad now. She just graduated from Berkeley and she stayed out there in California now. Engaged and everything," he smiled.

Kurt looked impressed. "Wow."

"And my father is alone but he's got everything he wanted; success, money, a firm. So I'm sure he's fine."

"How's your relationship with him?"

"Horrible," Blaine answered quickly. He shrugged it off though, it had been the norm for quite some time now.

Kurt looked at his hands now. "Sorry to hear that."

"It's fine," Blaine reassured him. Though it wasn't. His dad messed up his life for no reason. They still had no relationship.

He wondered whether or not he should turn on the television or do something to kill the awkward because just talking here with him so close was killing him.

"What happened to Alice?" Kurt asked curiously. Blaine looked really tense and he didn't want to ask but he wanted to know everything that happened since they'd been apart. He needed to know everything.

He should've known everything, really.

"A very short battle with breast cancer. The chemo hadn't helped, because we found out too late."

Kurt rubbed at his forehead quietly. "Is it weird that I wish I was around?"

"I don't think so," Blaine answered sadly. He could understand that. "How are the Hummel's holding up?"

"Hudmel's."

Blaine raised an eyebrow and turned to look at him questioningly. Kurt laughed and turned his body on Blaine's twin sized bed to face him.

"Finn's mom and my dad are married now. Two years and going strong."

"Wow," Blaine laughed. "That's amazing. I'm happy for him."

Kurt nodded. "Same here. He misses you, you know? And they're pretty cute. Oh yeah, remember Rachel from McKinley? She had that whole Jezebel band? The really horrible ones?"

Blaine laughed. "I liked them."

Kurt shrugged; a smile painting across his face at the sound of Blaine's laughter. The very laughter he dreamed about at night. "Well her and Finn have been dating for a while now."

"Wasn't expecting that to be what you'd say at all." Blaine answered honestly. Kurt nodded. Finn and Rachel was something he'd never understand.

"Katie _loves_ the idea of having two older brothers."

They both laughed and Blaine shook his head. "Yeah. I bet she does."

When Kurt hadn't spoken again, Blaine looked up and caught the man smiling at him quietly. A very familiar yet distant smile was on his face.

"What are you thinking about?" the dark haired junior questioned. He watched Kurt's cheeks tint red as the elder answered.

"I just really missed you. I wasn't sure I'd see you again. And… I really wish thing were different."

Blaine hummed acknowledgement. "What specifically?"

Kurt shook his head and Blaine took that to mean he didn't want to say anything more. He respected it, not pushing any further, and Kurt spoke shortly after.

"Are you seeing someone?"

Blaine smiled. "I just started dating again but it's nothing serious. He's cool but… I just…" he trailed off, avoiding Kurt's eyes completely. "I can't."

Kurt understood him totally. He felt the same way.

Sure he was withsomeone. But he wasn't really _with_ him. Not the way he should be—all the ways that counted, like emotionally for instance.

"What's his name?" Kurt asked, pushing the conversation some more. He smiled at Blaine's smile, ignoring the fact that he wanted to curl up in this little bed with him and give the boy the reunion he often dreamed of at night.

"Nathan," Blaine answered quietly. "He actually invited me to the show tonight, saying this awesome band was going to be performing and he wanted to see them. BBR, I thought… they sounded familiar… so I was like why not?"

Kurt laughed as Blaine continued, "but he cancelled so I figured I'd go alone. And I saw you all and was like oh yeah, I remember those guys!"

"Screw you," Kurt smiled, sitting back on the bed so that his back was along the wall.

"Why'd you ask, though?" Blaine questioned. Suddenly, they'd fallen into that old sense of comfort they once shared. "Are you going to hunt him down or something?"

"Maybe," Kurt smiled, his eyes staring up at the ceiling. "Nathan? Like the hot dogs? That's gay, Blaine."

Blaine laughed, shrugging out of his sweater as Kurt's eyes found a framed photo next to the boy's bed.

"What's that picture there?"

Blaine looked over to his frame and smiled, picking it up.

"I'm going to be a dad. This is my son."

Kurt hadn't responded, only looking at Blaine waiting for an 'April fools' or something of the sort, despite it being September, but Blaine never said anything. He only smiled softly as he began to explain.

"I was really drunk and it was a down night. I had just argued with my dad… a very heated argument at that, and had one of those 'if Kurt was here' moments with myself. But you weren't there, and I needed to grow up and realize that."

Kurt swallowed a huge lump in his throat as he reached out to look at the sonogram, his finger's tracing across the lines of the photo.

"Then I went to her party—Nadia. That's her name," he said quietly, watching Kurt carefully as he stared at the sonogram. "She was drunk out of her mind too. And we both know that I'm gay and that she's straight but it was one of those mistakes… I don't want to call it that, because I don't consider him a mistake. An accident, maybe," Blaine joked with himself, "but I'm in love with him already."

Kurt glanced up at Blaine through his lashes.

"Anyway, it got really complicated after that. She cried when she found out, and told me she wasn't ready. She told me she couldn't do it. I begged her to keep him and I promised I would do everything. I just needed him here. I can't really explain it. Thankfully she did keep him and God willing, he'll be here in January."

Kurt smiled, still utterly shocked by this news but happy that Blaine was doing the right thing, and so young. He could've easily let the Nadia girl give him up, but he was being Blaine and that's why he loved him.

He was Blaine.

"Does your father know?"

"He's never been more proud, Kurt." Blaine shook his head. "I finally wised up, he said, and got over my gay. He knew it would happen one day he told me." Blaine looked down sadly. Kurt felt so angry, as he often did at thoughts of Anthony. "I know this is a horrible thing to say, and I shouldn't say it out loud, but I sometimes wish it was him that was gone instead of my mom."

Kurt felt his chest tighten up as he listened.

"Anyway, I don't need him. I can handle this."

"What are you going to do?" Kurt questioned seriously. This would by no means be easy.

"I'm looking for a place now." Blaine answered, watching Kurt stare down at the photo some more. "I work part time at this music shop so I'd probably be able to find a little studio apartment."

"And pay for day care _and _rent? That'll be harder than you are making it sound."

Blaine shrugged at Kurt's words. "I'll work it out. I may have to leave school for a while but I know he's worth it." his heart fluttered at Kurt's smile.

"I'd be willing to help, B."

"I can't ask you to do that." Blaine shook his head. Kurt frowned at him and he rolled his eyes away. "Kevin probably wouldn't like it too much." Blaine added quietly.

Kurt shook his head with a smile, inching closer towards Blaine. "Yeah. Kevin is the last thing on my mind right now. You can move in with me if you like. You won't have to worry about rent. I'll help with everything."

Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine's laugh this time as he stood up to put the picture of the sonogram back on Blaine's desk. "I'm serious."

"You want us to live together and to help raise my illegitimate son? Oh my gosh, Kurt."

"Why not? We have tons of catching up to do, anyway."

"You know why," Blaine answered with a smile.

"Explain it to me," Kurt sat down far too close and leant in to Blaine expectantly.

Blaine backed away and looked down at his hands. "No. I—thank you but, we shouldn't."

Kurt shrugged as he looked away, wishing that they hadn't reunited under such complicated conditions, a.k.a Kevin. "I tried. You could always move in with Sam, then. He lives downstairs from me and—"

"I don't want to impose on anyone. You all are amazing but I did this and I need to find a way to make it work for him."

Kurt smiled. "I'm giving you a couple of ways. It's up to you though."

His phone started ringing and Kurt rolled his eyes at who the call was from. It was Kevin.

"Shit." he grumbled before pressing accept, "Excuse me, B."

Blaine nodded, "Take your time."

"Hello?" he answered exasperatedly. This was going to be a fun conversation.

"Where are you?" Kevin's voice was filled with authority, and Kurt rolled his eyes. He really had the wrong one if he wanted to play these silly 'you're my property' games.

If anyone was the jealous type, it was definitely the man he was with now. Kurt wasn't too fond to say the least.

"I'm with a friend, Kevin. I'll call you when I get in."

"Finn told me Blaine is your ex. Is this the friend you're with now?"

Blaine could hear both ends of the conversation as he tried to focus on anything but what was happening at the moment. He found pieces of lint on his bed covers and plucked at them as Kurt mussed his spiky hair.

"Yes, I am actually."

Kevin was quiet for a moment and Kurt prepared to hang up as the redhead spoke again.

"I'll be at your place when you get in."

He hung up and Kurt pulled the phone from his ear, looking at it with a very amused expression.

"And that's another reason why I can't move in with you," Blaine said, picking at some more lint.

Kurt smiled, looking away before speaking.

"Let me get home." he stood up, "I'm so happy you came to the show. I was going to go to Columbus and knock on every door until I found you, you know."

Blaine laughed, getting off the bed to walk Kurt the short distance to the door. "I'm glad I made your life a little easier, then."

"You have no idea," Kurt said more to himself, but the younger could hear him clearly. He pulled Blaine into a tight hug and Kurt held him closely; Blaine feeling like he'd fucking melt at the contact.

It was five years since he had this. How had he not thrown Kurt onto his bed yet and asked him to stay was a mystery to him.

Kurt pulled away from the hug. "What's up tomorrow?"

"Homework," Blaine sighed, staring at the books piled on his dresser. Kurt smiled.

"I'm so glad those days are over."

"Shut up."

They smiled, Kurt leaning against the door frame and putting on his jacket. "We should hang out then. I'll cook and let you study. We'll talk some more."

Blaine couldn't lie that he was confused as hell right now. Didn't Kurt have a boyfriend that sounded completely jealous. Did he think hanging out alone in his home with his ex boyfriend was the best idea right now?

But still, he said, "K."

Kurt smiled gratefully and pulled him into another hug. This time Blaine couldn't help himself. He allowed his hands to rest on the small of Kurt's back and his heart just about ballooned at what was whispered in his ear.

"_I'll see you later_."

Kurt was smiling and waving goodbye, turning on his heels and heading over to the elevator.

Blaine watched him go the entire way before slamming the door shut and stripping off his shirt, stalking over to his bed and floating down onto it. He picked up the sonogram and kissed it goodnight before collapsing against the bed.

_I'll see you later, Kurt._

* * *

_ A/N:_ _Review even if you hated it. _

_-Janelle_


	2. Chapter 2

**If What We Have is Wrong**

_A/N: So because the site started working before I fell asleep, I'm now able to upload this wonderful chapter that I feel will make some of you start liking me again. _

_I was thrilled reading each review. You people are beautiful. Everyone feels differently and it makes writing this more of a challenge, and I'll try my best to meet it. I hope you like this. _

_For_ blainiac_, __simply because you were the first reviewer and I don't want you to die. Enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Kurt pulled in front of he and Sam's co-op, putting his car in park and sitting back to enjoy the quiet. He knew his boyfriend was more than likely inside the apartment waiting for him and he needed a moment of clarity before dealing with the storm that was Kevin.

Kurt took a moment to think about the happenings of that night, just as he did on the hour ride back to his home. It didn't seem real, to be perfectly honest. He couldn't believe he actually saw Blaine again. It was hard to explain how bad he wanted to for the past few years. But fear always kept him away.

Fear.

Kurt could remember a time he feared and cared about very little. That changed, though. Now he feared that the very things he cherished would be ripped away at a moment's notice. He feared that he'd lose out again and again, like he had before. But now would be different. He promised himself he wouldn't lose again.

Blaine showing up at that party—or him showing up at Blaine's school— was definitely fate, if you asked him. He finally got an answer after wondering for so many years how Blaine was doing, and if he was with someone, and if he ever thought about him. It still seemed like a very realistic dream, but it wasn't. This had happened. And Kurt wanted nothing more than to fix everything between them, put it all behind them, and pick up where they left off.

But he had a boyfriend.

Kurt began laughing to himself in the car before realizing he'd probably look like a psycho if someone were to walk by.

Kevin could go kick rocks for all he cared. Blaine was back in his life, and needed someone, and that was going to be him. It should've always been him.

Kurt got out the car and looked over to the home's stoop where Sam was yammering away on the phone. He smiled at his best friend, happy that they could share a home like this. They practically lived together the past four years and until they each had their own families it'd probably be this way. Sam was his best friend indeed.

When Kurt reached him, the blonde was telling Puck he'd call him back. Kurt sat next to him on the steps waiting for the story.

"So your boyfriend came and let himself in. I'm kind of wondering why you'd tell him where your spare key is. Boyfriend or not."

Kurt leant against the railing, "Finn told him where my spare key was. Apparently he and Finn are BFF's because he also told Kevin about Blaine being my ex."

Sam smirked. Kurt was going to be in so much trouble. "You know Finn. He speaks without thinking most of the time. He didn't mean it."

"Yeah whatever." Kurt groaned, thinking about all the trouble Finn got him in over his life just because of that big mouth of his. "I'll deal with that one later."

"So how'd it go with Blaine anyway?" Sam asked, turning to face his friend. He grinned at the dopey smile Kurt was trying to hold back, but the rocker was failing miserably. "Well I take it?"

"It went well." Kurt confirmed, allowing himself to smile. "I mean a lot has changed. He's grown so much, man. He's different because of all the hurt and I can't help but blame myself. If I would've kept contact things could've been so different for him."

Sam nodded, wondering what exactly was making Kurt say that about Blaine. He wondered how the young man had changed.

"We need to hang out with him some time."

Kurt smiled, mussing his hair. He couldn't wait to get inside and wash the product out of his hair. "I actually invited him over later. Just to chill around."

"So should I call everyone to let them know?" Sam smiled, excited to hear this. Ever since Briana and Blaine left it felt wrong. It always felt like a piece was missing. Seeing him was really special.

His smile dropped however when Kurt didn't give him the okay.

"I kind of would like some alone time with him Sammy. It's been 5 years, remember?"

He laughed at the childish pout Sam was giving him. "I understand that bro, but I miss him too. Puck sometimes whispers his name when he's asleep. Quinn doesn't even judge him for it. She understands."

"What?"

"Look, Kurt," Sam continued, ignoring his confusion completely. "You get Blaine tomorrow, but BBR gets him sometime too. You can't hog him."

Kurt could only shake his head at this conversation before he was standing up to go inside. "Go to bed man. It was a long night."

"Yeah," Sam agreed, following behind him and opening the door to his first floor apartment. "Good luck with Kevin."

Kurt smiled as he pulled out his key for the second floor apartment. "Thanks."

Once inside, he climbed the steps tiredly, mind still dancing around that whole strange conversation, before he finally reached the entrance. When he stepped inside, the rocker found Kevin sitting back on his couch and watching television.

Kurt looked around quietly, noting that he still had boxes to unpack. He and Sam moved in not too long ago. He liked it here. Burt was happy he was gone, and he was happy too. No one was here to take his doors.

"Hey," Kurt called out as he hung his jacket on the coat hanger. He noticed a hesitation before his boyfriend responded.

"Hi."

Kurt rolled his eyes, walking over to the man and kissing his head softly. "What are you up to?"

He walked over to the fridge a room over and grabbed for a beer, quickly popping the top and taking a swig.

"Just watching a little TV."

Kurt hummed an answer. "Sounds good, babe." He pulled out his cell phone after an alert from his younger sister came through.

"Did you have fun fucking him?"

Kurt looked away from the screen and up to the back of his boyfriend's head. Kevin was still looking at the television as if he hadn't just said anything completely out of the blue.

"Excuse me?"

Kevin turned around to face him now, staring blankly at Kurt who was standing behind his kitchen counter island. "I said did you have fun fucking him?"

"Really Kevin?"

The redhead rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. "Why else would you leave me at a club with a bunch of drunken idiots to go hang out with your ex? You're not having sex with me, Kurt. You must be getting it from somewhere."

Kurt hung his head. Here we go. That's what this was all about. "I told you I wasn't ready for that."

"You're so full of it."

Kurt sighed. He could never win with him. They'd go through this all the time.

He walked out of the kitchen and over to the couch, standing off to the side as Kevin only stared at the TV again, ignoring him.

"Kev."

Silence.

Kurt took another drink and placed the bottle on his coffee table.

"Kevin."

"I know you're fucking him. I noticed how you reacted when I interrupted you two tonight."

"Why do you even bother with me if you think I'm always with someone else?" Kurt's voice was rising slightly in disbelief. This whole relationship boggled his mind.

"You admitted it this time," Kevin shouted incredulously. "You told me you were with him! I don't think you were with him, I know!"

Kurt took a deep breath before responding. This was so fucking stupid. "I wasn't having sex with Blaine. I haven't seen him in a very long time and I just wanted to talk to him. Okay?"

Kevin laughed, rubbing from his forehead and back through his messy hair. "If you had intentions to go see him after the show all I want to know is why you couldn't ask me. I mean you just run off with some kid and I'm supposed to be okay with it—"

"Ask you? Are you out of your fucking mind Kevin?"

Kurt stared at him knowing he must've fucking lost it. He had to. Kurt didn't need anyone's permission for anything, especially Kevin's.

"You know what, Kurt," he stood up now, straightening out his mustard colored sweater, "I can't do this with you. All the guys begging to fuck me and I'm holding out for your stupid ass? I don't think so."

Kurt full out smiled as he looked at the slightly taller man standing across from him. "The door is right there. Have a blast."

He led the way, opening his door for Kevin and gesturing out with his head. He smirked at Kevin's confused look.

"You're just going to let me leave?"

Kurt opened the door even wider.

"If I leave, Kurt, I'm gone."

"I know, Kevin. I now want nothing to do with you. Go let those guys fuck you. And watch your step as you get the hell out my house."

Kevin nodded, grabbing his jacket and heading for the door. "Goodbye, Kurt."

The door was slammed behind him and Kurt shook his head afterwards.

_I can't believe I wasted my time with that ass. _

He went over to the couch and sat down, grabbing his beer along with the remote and turning away from the channel. He didn't know what it was but he didn't want to watch anything Kevin was watching. He'd probably catch a mean case of 'dumbass'.

_**So the neighborhood now knows you're single. –Sammy**_

Kurt smirked_**. **_

_**Were we that loud? –Kurt**_

_**Yes. –Sammy**_

_**Your timing is impeccable, don't you think? –Sammy**_

Kurt laughed out loud at how true it was, though he really didn't want it to end like that. He had to thank Kevin for being a total jealous, psychotic, compulsive jackass though. Now, he was free.

_**I want Blaine back. –Kurt**_

_**You don't say! –Sammy**_

_**Go to bed. –Kurt**_

Kurt smiled as he texted his friend. He really did want Blaine back, and he was willing to fight for him. Apparently, he was pretty obvious.

_**Nite bro. Love you. –Sammy**_

_**Love you more. –Kurt**_

Kurt got up to go to the shower, but not before texting Blaine first.

_**Can't wait to see you later. ;) Goodnight, B. –Kurt**_

It wasn't long before he got an answer.

_**Same here, Kurt. Sleep tight :) –B**_

….

Kurt was in the kitchen the next afternoon, t-shirt and red jeans on, wearing a 'kiss the chef' apron. Sam rolled his eyes as Kurt kicked him out for trying to kiss him, saying he was only following directions, but Kurt really wanted it to be just him and Blaine. They needed this.

It wasn't long before his doorbell rang as he was preparing his sauce for the meal. Kurt smiled to himself, calming his nerves and actually breathing, before running down the steps to answer the door. He peeled it back and took in the sight of his old friend again.

Blaine was standing with his hands deep in the pockets of his blue jeans, a nice crème colored polo on underneath a black vest. He smiled as Kurt opened the door and rolled his eyes at how Kurt was looking at him… similar to the way he did when he first moved in next door to the boy all those years back.

"Hey there," Kurt purred, leaning against his door frame. Blaine bit his lip. That was the same voice he heard many a nights when they were supposed to be keeping quiet. God, those were the days.

"I like the apron." Blaine voiced with a smirk. Kurt waggled his eyebrows and smiled at Blaine's laugh before moving aside.

"Come in."

"Thank you."

Blaine led the way up the steps, shouldering his backpack and crossing the threshold once at the top. He looked around the place with a smile. There was no doubt Kurt decorated.

"You must be doing well to have these expensive guitars casually hanging on the wall just because."

Kurt shrugged as he closed the door behind them. "I'm doing okay. Make yourself at home, I'm gonna go check on the food okay?"

Blaine nodded, watching Kurt head to the kitchen before looking around some more. He put his bag on the couch and stared at the 52" TV.

"I wonder if this would fit in my dorm room."

Kurt turned around and smiled at Blaine's thought before returning to his cooking. "Or you could take me up on my offer and move in here. Not that I'm trying to pressure you or anything."

He heard footsteps approaching and looked to his left to find Blaine nosily staring at what he was doing.

"It smells great."

"I know." Kurt replied cheekily. Blaine scoffed.

They both smiled as the younger watched the elder work quietly. He really couldn't fathom what he was watching.

"Since when do you cook like this? Katelyn told me everything was cheeseburgers, hot dogs, or cereal."

Kurt laughed. "That ungrateful brat. I was like 13 what did she want?"

Blaine smiled up at him waiting for an answer.

"I've been hanging out with Carole. She's taught me a thing or two."

Blaine nodded. "So there's no chance of me dying right?"

"Don't you have assignments or something to get done?" Kurt smirked, playfully nudging Blaine away. The junior carded his curly hair as he stood up to stretch.

"Actually I only have a little left to do. I finished most of it this morning. Rather have time to relax with you than do stupid calculus."

Kurt couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as he placed breaded chicken into his frying pan. "What's your major?"

"Childhood education."

Kurt turned to look at him. "Really? A teacher?"

"Why are you so shocked?" he mocked offense.

"I don't know," Kurt turned back to what he was doing. "I just… I don't know. I wasn't expecting you to be one but now it makes perfect sense."

Blaine dragged his things into the kitchen and sat at the island. "Does it?" he was curious as to what Kurt meant by that. It was something he hadn't thought too much of. He just knew he loved kids.

"It does," Kurt replied. "I think young students need someone like you around. You could make a huge difference in a child's life, Blaine. You've been through a lot and you know better than most the encouragement a kid needs from an adult. Sometimes they don't get support from their parents. Right?"

Blaine listened as he pulled a few things out his bag. "Wow. I really hadn't thought about it in that way."

"Something to think about," Kurt voiced. He flipped the chicken cutlets and leant against the kitchen counter watching Blaine power up his laptop. It was probably strange, but part of him still couldn't believe it. He was staring at the back of Blaine's head as the man started to work on his math problems, and Kurt felt the need to touch him to see if he was actually there.

Fear is one hell of a feeling.

"So how often does BBR do shows now?" Blaine questioned casually. He began to suck on the tip of his pen as he stared at the screen of his laptop and Kurt watched him curiously.

_Suggestive, Blaine. Suggestive. _

"We try to every weekend or so. There's this show the end of next month that a bunch of talent scouts will be at. We really want to be ready. A bunch of other bands will be there too."

Blaine smiled, turning to look at Kurt. "Where is it?"

"Chicago." Kurt respond

Blaine smiled. "Chicago. Nice." he went back to doing his work and Kurt smiled as well, remembering his seventeenth birthday when he took Blaine to Chicago on that road trip to see their favorite band, and they made love for the first time in some fancy hotel room he broke his bank for. Hands down one of the best days of his life.

"You know. I'm not too sure how I feel about being famous now."

Blaine's head snapped back at this. "What? You've been working years for this. You and BBR."

"But what happens if BBR lands a deal, and we record and album and do a tour and all the other wonderful things that comes along with it? I'll probably lose you again."

When Blaine looked over, Kurt was straining the pasta he was making. He thought about everything he said, and while Kurt not going after what he and the others worked so hard for wasn't an option in Blaine's mind, the fact that he didn't want to lose him again meant a lot. Despite him having Kevin and all, Blaine felt good knowing Kurt still wanted him around. He didn't want to lose him either, even if that meant he'd only be around as a friend.

Kurt placed the chicken parmesan in the oven before walking over to where Blaine was at the kitchen's island. He pulled the apron off and folded it, sitting it next to him.

"Dinner will be ready in a few."

Blaine nodded, looking down at his work. "I'm almost done."

He felt Kurt staring at him working but ignored him, trying to hurry up so they could spend some actual time together.

"You remember how you called me a nerd the night that we first kissed?"

Blaine smiled softly. "Yeah. You finished that AP work in like ten minutes."

"Well," Kurt smirked, "I'd just like to point out that you blew through five complicated problems in like two minutes."

"What are you getting at, Hummel?"

"I'm simply saying that you're a nerd."

Blaine spun around in his seat giving his ex and accusatory look. "Didn't you graduate a semester early?"

Kurt's face dropped. "Who told you that?"

Blaine smirked at the confirmation. "Finn."

"What the hell why is he telling everyone all my business—"

"So," Blaine continued with a cheeky grin, "I'd like to think you're still the nerd between the two of us."

"I picked up summer classes to keep myself busy. I'm not a nerd."

"Nerd."

"I'll punch you in the nuts, Blaine, I'll do it."

Blaine laughed until he was red. This felt good. All the memories… even the one when Kurt threatened to punch him in the nuts all those years ago, brought back really happy feelings.

Kurt ruffled his hair, smiling at the younger man laughing. "Forget you, Blaine."

When the curly haired junior finally finished his laughing and was back to his usual color, he began to work again, focusing on the problems and trying to keep a conversation going at the same time.

"So how was Penn State?"

Kurt shrugged as he thought about that. It was… it was regular? Just four years of school and feeling out of place at wild parties, he guessed.

"It was okay. Sam and I dormed together the whole tenure. I spent most of my time writing music with ear plugs in while he and his lady friends had fun on his bed."

Blaine grinned at how uncomfortable that must've been. Then he wished maybe he could've been a distraction during those times. If only they kept contact.

"Why didn't you just leave the room?"

"Because that'd be another bed for him and the girl to have fun on and I didn't want to murder my best friend." Blaine shook his head with a grin, "Plus, there's nowhere to go at that time of night, plus, the girls didn't even seem to care. Sometimes they wanted me to join. Classy ass women your friend Sam deals with."

Blaine smirked. "Your friend."

Kurt shook his head. "I just kind of coasted through school until I met Kevin. Well until I became friends with him. After that, it got a little better. He was a good friend, a great listener. He was there and made me think before making a foolish decision, you know?"

Blaine nodded.

"Those were the only ways he reminded me of you. That was enough for me to chase him I guess. See if it was worth it. It really wasn't."

The younger boy placed his pen down and turned to Kurt. "No?"

"No. He was too much for me and not enough at the same time." Kurt breathed out, thinking about it. "Too much bickering and stupidity, not enough of what I actually needed."

Blaine's eyes gleamed a little as he watched Kurt's lips moving throughout the story. "You know you're speaking in past tense, right?"

Kurt laughed. "Yes. He broke up with me last night… or this morning… when I got in from seeing you."

"Really?" Blaine asked in disbelief. Kurt nodded with a shrug. "What did you do?" Blaine continued.

"What did I do?" Kurt asked incredulously, a smile playing at his lips. "Me?"

Blaine laughed. "Sorry."

"No, you're right," Kurt said with a sarcastic face, "It was all my fault. I took you back to your dorm room and fucked you with mind blowing conversation, bending you over all my verbs and pronouns until you begged for me to finish my sentences."

Blaine raised an eyebrow at him trying not to laugh. "So I'm guessing he thought we were—"

"Having sex. Yes."

Blaine looked at him sympathetically, about to apologize, but Kurt cut in before he could.

"And it hasn't been just you I've been accused of this with. It's with just about everyone: guys from school, guys we pass in the shopping malls… when I got back to Lima during the summer Dave Karofsky saw me and came to say hello, nothing serious… we weren't ever close, but it'd been a while and he said hi. Kevin just knew that there was something going on with us… oh yeah and my favorite one… I'm fucking Quinn too you know," his hands were all over the place and Blaine just shook his head with a smirk as the man ranted, "I spend too much time with her so we're obviously fucking each other senseless."

"Kurt calm down. You're going to pop a blood vessel."

He smiled as Kurt breathed in and out like a therapeutic exercise. "Sorry."

Blaine nodded. "How long were you two together?"

"We knew each other since our sophomore years at PSU but didn't start dating until about eight months ago. We didn't have an actual friendship until like maybe mid-junior year. That's when I thought he was a nice person."

Blaine smiled, shaking his head and facing his work again. Kurt continued to speak, wanting to get everything off his chest. He couldn't talk about these things with his friends in BBR because they'd just tell him he was the stupidest man in the world for cutting ties with Blaine in the first place anyway.

They were right, he knew it.

"You know the whole thing was stupid because I knew right away me and him wouldn't work. But silly me, I tried keeping him around hoping it'd magically get better."

Blaine listened intently though he hadn't looked up. "I can understand that. We'd been apart for a while."

Kurt laughed a little, staring at the wall ahead of him. "It wasn't even that. I guess I just didn't want to fail at something again."

"You didn't fail at us, Kurt." Blaine looked up seriously. Kurt returned his gaze, getting lost in little flecks of honey in Blaine's hazel eyes and wishing that was true.

"I don't know." he said simply.

Blaine typed one last answer into his computer before saving and e-mailing it to his professor. He closed the laptop as Kurt got up and went over to the stove.

"I'm finished."

"Good," Kurt smiled, "let's eat."

….

Dinner was amazing. Blaine kept going on and on about how he hadn't had a home cooked meal in ages, and Kurt just sat there not really eating, watching the boy stuff his face. He missed out on so much time and it hurt to think it.

They shared small talk about their sisters, Kurt mentioning that Rory lived in the states now and was trying to reconnect with Katelyn, and Blaine saying he'd try and get Briana to visit just to see everyone again. Kurt also mentioned that Sugar and Artie finally got together and he couldn't be happier. Blaine laughed, shaking his head.

They were on the couch now, Blaine laying back and rubbing at his stomach as Kurt rolled his eyes at him, watching reruns of _Jersey Shore. _It was quiet and peaceful, and both could appreciate it, but it'd been a while. Kurt needed to talk.

"So I told you about my boyfriend history. It's your turn."

Blaine smirked, hand ghosting over his belly. "Oh it's so much, where do I even start?"

Kurt looked at him shocked, but expectantly. He didn't think Blaine would have a lot of boyfriends.

"Well when I was in high school, I had this boyfriend named Kurt. He was pretty awesome. Gorgeous blue eyes, perfectly smooth complexion, funny, total badass too… and that's the end of my boyfriend history."

"Was he good in bed?"

"The best."

Kurt smiled cockily, letting Blaine rest his legs on his lap. "So it was only him?"

"Only him. I had… experiences… but no relationships."

Kurt glanced over to him and saw Blaine staring blankly at the ceiling. "Sex, huh?"

"Yeah," Blaine nodded, "Horrible sex where I was all too hyperaware of the fact that none of them were you. Sometimes I'd just let them come and pull out, leaving to finish on my own. No matter how into a guy I should've been… into their great looks or personality, nothing mattered. I really wanted you."

Kurt turned back towards the television. "You know what sucks the most?"

Blaine answered quickly with a sad smile. "That it was all in vain?"

"Exactly."

"I think about it every day," Blaine added. "And I hate my dad for it every day."

Kurt rubbed Blaine soothingly on his legs. "You shouldn't hate him. Remember where that got me, hating my father."

"I don't think I'll get mixed up in gang violence, Kurt."

Kurt smiled. "Not what I'm saying. You're way too smart for that. But you have changed and you have a different air about you. Maybe it's the experience you now have, but maybe it's also that you don't trust anyone anymore."

Blaine was quiet for a while, considering what Kurt just told him. "Maybe that's the case. But I trust you."

They caught eyes for a moment and Kurt inched closer to him. "Do you?"

"Yes," Blaine answered honestly. "I always will. I know you, Kurt. And I am way too happy to be here right now." he sat up on the couch and moved closer as well, propping his elbows on his knees as he thought about it. "I've been really dumb since we moved to Columbus and my mom and Briana were so disappointed in me. I didn't have a reason to care anymore. Everyone else was giving up, so why couldn't I?"

Kurt felt a pang in his chest at the question, guilt suddenly washing over him.

"You didn't want to talk anymore, my dad kept trying to make me straight, Bri seemed to be fine, though, and I didn't understand it. She was there with me, on my side, and then she just stopped fighting. We were going through the same thing I thought but she just moved the fuck on and I couldn't understand it."

Kurt grabbed his hand, trying his best to generate some eye contact. It didn't take long for Blaine to look up at him, genuinely waiting for a response.

"I'm _so _sorry for everything. I was just stupid, and hurt, and I handled it incredibly… stupidly."

Blaine shook his head. "I know. I know. It isn't your fault—"

"No," Kurt stopped him. "A majority of it is my fault, B. My decision obviously affected you in a way that wasn't my intentions and I'm sorry for that. I never wanted you to be hurt." He trailed off for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts. Blaine's gaze on him was making this so hard. "You told me that—the last time we were _really _together, that you knew I had dreams and you didn't want to hold me back. I thought I'd do the same for you… let you stop worrying about me and focus on yourself."

"That was impossible." Blaine answered. "I'd never be able to do it. Even now if one of us left again."

"I'm not leaving. Are you?" Kurt questioned seriously. His blue eyes were a little wet as Blaine shook his head no as an answer.

"I'm not."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I guess there isn't one." Blaine told him.

Kurt smiled. "Okay, then."

They both released one another, turning back to face the television. Kurt leant back against his sofa and folded his feet on the coffee table. Blaine smiled looking over at him before cuddling into his side.

It felt so familiar and perfect and Blaine honestly didn't know how he was supposed to leave after this.

"When's your curfew for the dorms?" Kurt questioned, moving closer into Blaine. He figured he'd make the most of it while he could, and having Blaine in his arms again was something he wasn't sure would happen again. Now that he was here, he wasn't fond of the idea of letting him go.

"Not until 11."

Kurt nodded, his fingers finding Blaine's hair. "We have a few hours. What do you wanna do?"

"Well you're the host. Entertain me."

Kurt smiled. "You're the guest. Tell me how."

Blaine looked up at him through his lashes and Kurt smiled innocently, before the junior returned his head to Kurt's chest. "Why are you always so difficult?"

"I'm really not." Kurt smirked. "Do you have a name for your son yet?"

Blaine licked his lips as he thought about it. Every time he thought about having a kid his heart would race. It was scary and perfect all at the same time. He couldn't wait to shower the little guy with love.

"Not as of yet. I'm heavily considering Brian, though. He was my favorite Backstreet Boy growing up."

Kurt's hand stopped playing in his hair. "You are the gayest man."

Blaine held his full stomach as he laughed and Kurt wanted this moment forever.

"There's no way I'm letting that happen."

Blaine continued to laugh as he responded. "Oh you aren't?"

"No. We're naming him JC and that's final."

Blaine turned his line of vision from Snooki puking up to Kurt. "_We're _naming him, huh." he exaggerated the word 'we're' so Kurt would understand what he had just said. But Kurt knew what he said perfectly.

"You heard correctly."

Blaine nodded. Interesting. "Is this JC from *NSYNC because if so, I think that puts you in the race for gayest man."

Kurt scoffed. "Oh please. There are tons of JC's, Blaine."

"There are not."

"Are too… Jesus is one."

Blaine began laughing again as Kurt realized he couldn't think of others off the top of his head. "Umm… and Jim Castro. He was in my foreign language class in eighth grade."

"You haven't changed a bit," Blaine voiced with a smile into Kurt's chest. The elder could only smile as well. "But I'm happy you haven't."

"I have to thank you for that, you know," Kurt responded lowly. "I could've been a whole different person if it wasn't for you. Or the same person…."

Blaine continued to smile. "I'm happy I could do that for you."

"I could do that for you too if you let me."

The younger man looked up at him curiously, wanting to understand what Kurt was trying to say.

"You're hurt," Kurt began, "and I'd like to make it better. Pick up where we left off, because we were never really finished to be honest."

Blaine was quiet, silently looking at Kurt as he continued.

"That is if it's okay with you," he added, "I don't want you to do anything you aren't ready to do."

"I'm okay with that."

Kurt smiled, pulling his chain from underneath his t-shirt. It still had the two rings on it, the Valentine's Day gift from years ago. Blaine smiled, not really expecting him to still be wearing it after the elapsed time.

"Wow." Blaine let himself a laugh a little, willing himself not to tear up.

Kurt took a deep breath as Blaine sat up and let him undo his chain. "I'd like you to take this ring back and be my boyfriend again."

Blaine smiled as he watched Kurt remove the ring from his chain, his hands shaking a little. He grabbed Blaine's hand and looked at him hopefully, smiling when Blaine nodded with his adorable blush.

"Yes. I'd love to, actually."

Kurt bit his lip in a smile and happily moved the ring to Blaine's fourth finger.

"I hope it still fits."

"Umm… yeah we might have to get new ones. Your hands are a lot bigger."

Blaine smiled cheekily. "Other things are too."

Kurt looked up at him with wide eyes. "You've piqued my interests tremendously."

They both laugh as Blaine took the ring and noticed it wasn't moving anywhere. "Yeah, I'm not going to force it. Maybe I can get a chain too."

"Or I can get us new ones." Kurt repeated. "We're starting new anyway, why not? And Nathan needs to know to back off."

Blaine rolled his eyes with a grin on his face. "You won't have to worry about him."

"I know," Kurt said happily. "So can I kiss you now?"

He watched as Blaine looked at him through his lashes.

"You can."


	3. Chapter 3

**IWWHIW**

_A/N: I've realized when I'm working on this particular story my brothers come out of absolutely nowhere and talk my ear off, non-stop. This could have been up SO much earlier._

_Well, I think I've made it as an 'author'. I received my first anon hate review. I deleted it though, because it was rude as fuck, but I got one. I'm established, ladies and gays. _

_Sorry for mistakes! I skimmed over it but I'm really tired :-/_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"You can."

Those two words meant that it was happening. More like it was about to happen. Kurt was given permission to do the one thing he dreamed of doing since the last time his lips left Blaine's. That was way too long ago.

One would expect him to jump at the chance after hearing those two words, but it took a little long to register. Kurt's brain sort of short circuited as Blaine looked up at him, the same soft smile he was all too used to on the younger man's face. Then there was a knocking against his chest Kurt finally acknowledged to be his heart, and immediately he knew once they did kiss it wouldn't be easy to stop.

As Blaine looked at him expectantly; a funny smirk playing at his lips, Kurt finally began to move forward. His _boyfriend _met him half way and they stopped short of one another's lips. The rocker was quite sure he was going into cardiac arrest and was curious to know if Blaine was going through the same anxiety or was perfectly fine.

He seemed okay.

He actually seemed amazing.

Then Kurt smiled against Blaine's lips as he realized this was the guy responsible for turning him into a huge sap. He'd never go back to the person he used to be, though.

"I don't mean to ruin the moment," Kurt spoke softly, "but my heart is racing and I'm pretty sure I'm going to die. Tell my family I loved them."

Blaine smiled as well as their foreheads and noses touched, taking in Kurt's words. It was good to know he wasn't the only one in the middle of a nervous break down. There seemed to be a million questions floating around the younger man's head right now, some including 'what if he doesn't like it anymore?' and 'what if Kevin was a better kisser?' but most importantly 'what if I lose him again?' Blaine sighed, his breath ghosting over Kurt's lips as he closed his eyes for a moment, before returning his gaze to the blue eyes across from him.

"I think you should kiss me before I wake up."

Kurt smiled softly at Blaine's words, understanding what he meant completely. It didn't seem like any of this was happening, but it was happening. They were happy again. They'd stay happy this time.

"This is real, B." Kurt voiced adamantly, making sure not to lose contact with the honey colored eyes opposite him. Blaine's eyes moved for a moment, only to travel down to Kurt's lips before returning.

"Prove it."

There goes another two words that made Kurt's heart sky rocket, but he couldn't let fear win now. He needed to prove this was real to himself as well as to Blaine. They both needed to know that it wasn't a dream, that they had found one another after years of being apart and being stubborn, and that it would work out this time.

After closing his eyes for a short time to gather his nerves, Kurt breathed in taking in that all too familiar scent of honey and moved the short distance to Blaine's lips. He moved his hand to cup Blaine's face softly as their lips finally met, thousands of emotions flooding the both of them at once.

It was everything Kurt expected it to be—gentle, sweet, familiar, soft, perfect. Blaine's lips still felt the same way on his and they still moved the same exact way. Kurt found himself not wanting to move at all as their lips were placed together softly. He just wanted to remain in the feeling, celebrating the fact that it was happening once more, and pray to any and everything that he wouldn't have to go without this ever again.

Blaine was in the process of realizing this was actually happening when his lips danced across Kurt's. He allowed himself the privilege of taking control since his _boyfriend _seemed to be frozen at the moment, and took the time to take in kissing him all over again. Kurt tasted the same, and felt the same, his hand cupped his face the same way and he'd even move his lips the same way.

So maybe this _wasn't_ a fantasy. Blaine's dreams were never so vivid. The details had blurred with time, but this, this was crystal clear. This was perfect.

He placed another small kiss against Kurt's lips before pulling back slightly. Kurt opened his eyes at the absence, appearing to be extremely against their lips being apart. Blaine had to exhale and take this in for a moment, because his heart was doing a ton of things, just like it used to when he was falling for Kurt, and it felt really amazing. He glanced at Kurt through his lashes and smiled at the once bad boy, watching how Kurt looked deeply in love, before moving back in again.

This time, both boys were equally involved. Blaine started off moving his lips against Kurt's gingerly, and the older joined in. His hand remained on Blaine's cheek as he responded, reveling in the feel of Blaine's lower lip in between his and the strong hands resting on his thighs.

Kurt knew for a fact he didn't want this to stop. He wanted Blaine there with him all the time, especially after everything that happened. Being that he now lived in Springfield Ohio, an hour from Columbus where Ohio State University is, Kurt knew he'd get some sort of odd look for what he was about to ask, but he had to. They couldn't go back to the way things were.

Despite how amazing he felt kissing Blaine and the shot of adrenaline it gave him, Kurt pulled away and lowered his hand off Blaine's cheek to his shoulder as he began to speak.

"You should move—"

_Ring. Ring. _

Kurt cursed the timing of whoever was calling his phone right now. "Hold on."

Blaine licked his lips and nodded, sitting back on the couch so that Kurt could tend to his call. The older man reached over to the coffee table and picked up his cell phone, raising an eyebrow before placing it to his ear.

"Hey dad."

It was Burt. Blaine smiled. He really missed Burt and who the man was in his life over the past five years. Things would have _definitely _been different had Burt had any say in his behavior. But all things happened for a reason, he assumed.

"Yeah, I'm at home." Kurt continued, reaching over to the pick up the remote and lowering the television's volume. Blaine let his head rest against the chair as he listened, trying to ignore the way he wanted to kiss Kurt again, phone conversation or not. Because he really, really did.

"Oh. Finn didn't tell me." Kurt voiced, "It's kind of ironic because he tells everybody everything."

This earned a smile from the younger man as he shook his head.

"Nothing," the rocker continued, rubbing at his forehead. Burt's voice could be heard on the other end and it really warmed Blaine up inside. "I have a guest, but I'm sure he won't mind tagging along." Kurt turned to smile at Blaine and he couldn't help but smile back.

This felt really, really good.

"Okay dad. See you soon."

Kurt disconnected the call and sat back against the chair next to Blaine, letting out a breathy sigh. "My mother's brother is back in town."

"Uncle John?" Blaine questioned. "He worked at the shop with your dad, right?"

"Wow," Kurt voiced with a small smile, looking up to the junior. "I can't believe you remember him."

Blaine shrugged. Of course he remembered all of those things. Even the little pieces. Those were the times when he was falling in love with life again—falling in love with being alive. Every detail mattered.

"So," Kurt continued, "feel like taking a trip to Lima?"

….

An hour later, Kurt was parking in front of his father's home and turning off the ignition. He glanced over to the passenger side and found Blaine, as expected, staring at his old home. The expression on his face wasn't one that Kurt could read because of how blank it was, but he knew that more than likely Blaine was reminiscing over old times.

It was true. Blaine could only think about how happy he was when he stared at the home his mother once owned. How he used to have amazing times there and how it all ended way too soon. Kurt was there to remind him that it hadn't ended at all, though. It wasn't over.

"Some cat lady lives there now." Kurt said calmly, and Blaine could only smile. That was pretty random.

He took a deep breath and switched focus from his old home, to the Hummel—well Hudmel, residence, and back down to his hands.

"This is too much for one day."

Kurt looked over at him curiously and felt a little guilty. They probably were jumping back into things a little quicker than they should. "I'm sorry, B—"

"No," he interrupted, "don't be sorry. It's just like everything I loved is being shoved in my face after years of torture. So yeah. It's a lot for now. I don't think it's a bad thing but it's just a lot."

The older man stared at his hand tapping along the steering wheel before responding. Maybe it was too much. "You're scared too, aren't you?" he asked.

Blaine smiled softly. "Of course I am."

They were quiet a few minutes before Kurt was finished thinking, finally working up the courage to say this, despite his own feelings. "If this is too soon… if it's too soon we can take our time, B."

Blaine noted the concern on his boyfriend's face and smiled. It may seem like it was too soon but it felt perfect to him. He was scared that he'd lose out again—who wouldn't be, but that didn't mean he wanted to be just friends instead.

"We will take our time, Kurt. We'll just do it together. We're going to end up together in the end anyway so what's the point?"

Kurt nodded at the words with a smile of his own before undoing the seatbelt around him. "You're right. Let's go inside."

Blaine wasn't sure why he was so nervous walking the path to the Hudmel's door but he was extremely nervous. Like he said in the car, it was a lot for one day. There was no time to mentally prepare for any of this, but he wanted to see Burt and Kate so bad again he could hardly understand it.

Halfway there, his phone began to ring. Kurt stopped walking once Blaine did as the younger man grabbed the cell phone out of its case.

"Oh." he looked at the screen. "It's Nadia. I'm going to take this."

"Alright," Kurt smiled softly, leaning in to kiss him chastely before going towards the house. Blaine wondered how long it would be before he was used to that again... kisses just because.

"Hey. What's up?"

"I stopped by your dorm but you aren't here. I hope you're not too busy." the pretty voice sang into his ears. Blaine put a hand in his pocket, turning away from his old house and staring instead across the street as he responded.

"I'm all yours. Is everything okay?"

There was a slight hesitation before an almost broken voice entered the receiver. "I feel him moving, Blaine. He's moving and I'm sitting here crying like an idiot."

Blaine smiled. "Nadia, relax."

"I kind of hate myself because of it." she continued, "because I can't feel how you feel for him. I'm a horrible person."

"You are not, Nadia." Blaine reassured her. "You will feel the same way. Once you see him and hold him I know you will love him."

There wasn't a response, and Blaine felt his heart breaking as he continued.

"I think the thing is you feel he didn't come from love because we did something totally stupid."

"I did something stupid," the hazel eyed girl's soft voice corrected. Blaine shook his head, staring down at the cement.

"I didn't exactly stop you. And if I remember correctly, I helped a lot that night." he smiled once he heard his friend laughing a little.

"Yeah," Nadia interjected, "You have some moves on you."

"I know, darling. But seriously, maybe we're as unorthodox a parenting team as it will get but he will be loved."

Once again, the line was quiet, all until he heard a deep breath being released. "I can't Blaine. We talked about this."

"But you'll change your mind when he's in your arms… when he smiles at you… trust me. You'll want to be in his life."

"How can you love him and you haven't seen him?" she questioned. Blaine thought it was easy to love your child but he understood that she was dealing with a lot.

"I guess it's a lot deeper for me."

"Explain it." she requested in between sniffs. Blaine took a deep breath and scratched at his forehead.

"I wanted to be able to love someone and remember how it felt to be loved back."

He could almost hear her smiling. "Kurt, huh?"

"Yes." he replied simply.

Nadia chuckled lightly and Blaine smiled. "I wish I could've met this guy."

"You can if you want."

"Really?" the brunette sounded shocked and happy at the same time as Blaine continued.

"You know the band BBR that played last night?"

She hummed as an answer before replying. "Yeah. My friends all told me about it but I couldn't make it, of course. Heard it was great."

Blaine smiled. They were really a great band, and word travelled quickly. "He's the guitarist. We sort of caught up last night and it's safe to say we're back in each other's lives."

"You're lying."

"I'm not."

"Kurt Hummel from BBR is your Kurt?"

Blaine smiled. "That's my Kurt," he repeated.

"He's hot, Blaine," Nadia grinned out and Blaine laughed before ignoring her.

"If you want, you can meet him after your doctor's appointment. I mean you might as well because he's going to be a major part in his life." Blaine smiled up at the sky as he spoke, "We really need to name him. I'm tired of saying 'he' and 'him' all the time."

"I call him BJ for now until you name him." she responded. "Blaine Jr."

"That's wrong on _sooo_ many levels." he shook his head no at the thought. No way was his son going to have 'BJ' as a nickname.

Nadia laughed, chastising him for making it sexual before continuing. Blaine only shrugged. "I'd really love to meet him though."

"Alright," said Blaine, "I'm going to go now, but can you promise me you'll cheer up and encourage his little dance moves when he starts up again?"

She smiled. "I'll try."

"I'll check on you tonight when I'm back on campus."

"Okay," Blaine listened as the girl yawned the word out. "See you, Blaine."

"Bye, Nadia."

….

Kurt said hello to his family and hugged his Uncle John hello. It had been a while since they saw each other with Kurt being in Pennsylvania and his uncle moving to Chicago. It used to be so hard to look at the man because of how similar he looked to Elizabeth, but then again it was hard to look in the mirror too.

"Hey buddy," Burt called out from his spot on the couch. "Where's your guest?"

Kurt smirked as he kissed his sister on the head and she slapped him away. "Oh. My boyfriend? He's outside on the phone."

Finn sat at the table shoving a slice of pizza into his mouth as he listened to the conversations. He knew Burt hated Kevin so it was always fun when Kurt brought him around. Even Carole who was releasing her hug on Kurt smiled as she walked into the kitchen.

"You know I don't like him." Burt stated clearly as he turned to glare at his son.

Burt really disliked Kevin. Kurt always asked him why because he never got a clear answer from his dad, but Burt didn't feel the need to elaborate. He just didn't like him. That should be enough. Kate always thought that it was because he adored Blaine, but Burt would just insist he didn't like him. Nothing more, nothing less.

Kurt turned around to stare at his father. "Really? I thought you loved him."

Burt gave his oldest an incredulous stare. "Why would you think that? I told you I really didn't like him, Kurt."

Finn and Kate tuned into the conversation as well, trying to figure out what Kurt was going on about. There was no way anyone would think Burt loved Kevin. He was pretty adamant about the fact that he felt the exact opposite.

Kurt folded his arms and walked away from Finn and over to the living room, sitting on the arm of the old recliner, and facing his father.

"You told me he was a good kid and you loved him like your own."

"What have you been taking?"

Kurt laughed as his father's questions as he ignored the curious stares of his family around him. "I didn't take anything, dad. I remember you saying these words clearly."

"He hates him, Kurt." Kate spoke now, shaking her head in a very confused way. "Just stop."

"I hate him." Burt confirmed.

"Ouch." Blaine closed the door behind him as he said it, a mocked hurt look on his face. "I thought we were cool. That hurts a little bit."

Finn pulled out his phone in .000843 seconds and went to his messaging application.

_**Hahaha guys guess who Kurt brought to Lima –Finn**_

_**Who?- Puck**_

_**Blaine right? That's not fair! He wouldn't let me see him. –Sam**_

_**Who would that be? –Quinn**_

Kurt glared over at his step-brother because he knew the boy was gossiping. He'd really have to have a conversation with him before his whole life was on a blog or something.

Blaine smiled at Burt and Katelyn's extremely shocked faces as he ran a hand through his messy curls. He wanted to laugh because he'd never seen eyes bulging that far out of their sockets before but he really wanted to hug them too. Kurt smiled at his father's reaction, sort of facing the door as if he'd seen a ghost, and Kate's reaction that was a mix of happy and ecstatic and 'what the hell'.

"Maybe I'm the one that's taking something," Burt said, turning back to face the television. "Because Kevin looks a hell of a lot like Blaine."

Kurt smiled at his boyfriend before placing his head in his hands. Blaine walked over into the living room, smoothing out his vest as he smiled a little more. "When you sober up, I'd really like it if you'd hug me."

Kate jumped off the recliner almost knocking her brother off as she jumped into Blaine's arms, squeezing him tightly as if he'd disappear if she'd let go. She looked so different now, her brown hair cut shorter and in a bob, and she was almost Blaine's height, but nothing had changed as far as her hugs went.

"I really missed you," he whispered into her ear, smiling she only clenched him tighter.

Kurt turned back to Finn who was smiling at the scene. He smiled too.

After a minute, the girl finally pulled away to look at her old best friend. She really hated him sometimes for not keeping in touch, but for some reason she couldn't be mad at him right now. Maybe it was that stupid smile he always wore. She couldn't stay mad at him if she tried, but this seemed like it was a dream. Kurt mentioned a boyfriend, and then Blaine walked in, not Kevin. She was finally getting used to Kevin after wishing for so long the Anderson's hadn't left. There was no way this was real.

Burt finally buried his huge case of denial and got off the couch, gently urging his daughter to let go as he placed a firm hand on Blaine's shoulder. The curly haired man smiled up at him warmly, almost melting into the contact.

"Look at you, boy."

Blaine laughed with a small shrug. "Yeah."

Burt pulled him into the most welcoming hug he could muster and it was everything Blaine imagined it to be, the way he imagined a loving father would hug their son, and he was more than happy Kurt had Burt growing up, despite their differences. He felt a couple pats on his back from the man and it took everything he had not to tear up at what felt like a homecoming.

Kurt watched as his heart swelled up. This is how it always should've been.

….

The family spent the next hour or so catching up with Blaine. He actually got to form a small relationship with Carole, being that he remembered her but Finn never actually introduced the two when he was growing up. She was really sweet with him and welcoming as well.

Kurt explained the story of how they saw each other at the party the previous night and Blaine explained how he found out about it in the first place. Burt smiled at the fact that they found their way back to one another because he didn't like Kevin and deep down inside, he always knew they would.

What he didn't like was that Anthony still wasn't the fixture in his children's lives that Burt expected him to be after the move. According to Blaine, Briana was living in California with her fiancé from school, not wanting to deal with the man, and Blaine would stay at the dorms over breaks when other students would go home to visit their families. Kurt frowned at this, wanting to beat the shit out of Anthony even more now than he did when he was a kid.

They spoke of when the Anderson's had first left, Blaine admitting to doing poorly in school and barely going at times. Blaine said Alice wasn't too happy with him for his behavior and he said some hurtful things to her, but eventually he got it together and they were able to coexist. Kurt listened carefully, trying to soak it all in. He still couldn't believe that Alice was gone, and couldn't believe that Blaine's relationship with his mother, who was his rock really, had suffered because of Anthony. But thankfully, the hazel eyed junior said he and his mother weren't exactly as close as they once were when she passed, but they did have a good relationship.

Finn was happy for Briana and told Blaine he'd get in contact with her to catch up. He nodded and said she'd like that. Then, Finn pulled his cell phone and snapped a picture of them with his arm around Blaine's shoulder before sending it to everyone and Kurt could only roll his eyes.

When Burt found out about Blaine getting sloppily drunk and getting somebody pregnant, he seemed really disappointed. Anything could've happened, and that could've been anybody he ended up in bed with. Blaine nodded, saying he understood completely and that he was stupidly upset with his dad, but nothing of the nature would happen again because things were better now. He glanced over at Kurt with a smile and his boyfriend returned it wholeheartedly. Burt could appreciate the fact that Blaine didn't chicken out and run, but instead decided to do right by the innocent life that would soon arrive, whether or not the mother was completely on board. He and Carole promised to do any and everything they could to help, and Katelyn promised to be the best aunt and godmother ever.

All in all, everyone was extremely happy that Blaine was back in their lives, and even though he still lived in Columbus, they made him promise to come around often. Kurt wondered if he could make that whole 'still lived in Columbus' situation a thing of the past, but they'd talk about that later. Hugging everyone goodbye, the pair exited the home and went to hop in Kurt's car, driving back towards Springfield.

….

After hanging out some more at Kurt's place, talking for what seemed like hours, and acknowledging the fact that Blaine probably wouldn't make his curfew, the pair finally made their way out towards the younger man's Mustang.

Kurt kissed him softly, smiling because he could do that now, and pulling away to stare at the smile on Blaine's lips.

"I miss you already," Kurt told him, placing a hand on Blaine's hip. The junior nodded at him before looking down.

"I know that feeling."

"You need to move in with me."

Blaine laughed as he returned Kurt's gaze once more. "I _need _to move in with you?"

"Yes." Kurt smirked. He found it cute that Blaine found the need to repeat everything he said nowadays.

"I can't babe."

"Why not?" Kurt questioned, walking over to sit on the hood of Blaine's car and staring at the hazel eyed junior expectantly. Blaine shoved his hands in his jeans and shrugged as he glanced around the serene neighborhood.

"Columbus is an hour from here. The commute every day, plus trying to work and complete assignments, and study…"

"I get it." Kurt cut in, staring down at his clasped hands. "But when you finally are free, I'm more than likely going to be on the road. When will I see you?"

Blaine thought about it for a moment, still turned away from Kurt's gaze. That was true, but they needed to take their time with this. He wasn't a fan of rushing back into this and messing anything up.

"We'll make it work."

Kurt bit his lip in a pout and put it into full effect when Blaine finally looked at him. The man smiled and moved closer, kissing Kurt on the corner of the mouth. "Don't give me that look, Kurt."

"You're making it sound a lot easier than it seems it'll be."

Blaine placed his head on Kurt's chest and let it stay there. "I don't know. It has to work."

Kurt exhaled and grabbed Blaine closer around the waist, kissing him on the side of the head. This had to be the most difficult person ever.

….

_**Do you even need that job? –Kurt**_

Kurt settled into his lonely bed, staring up at the ceiling. It was about three in the morning now but for some reason he was sure Blaine was up, just like he was, thinking about the crazy weekend they just shared. It was confirmed when Blaine wasted no time responding.

_**My father has no problem giving me money but I don't like asking him for it. It feels good to do for myself. –Blaine**_

Kurt read the message a few times before replying.

_**What if I told you I want to take care of you? –Kurt**_

_**I would tell you I don't want to live off of you. I need to be independent. –Blaine**_

_**No you don't. –Kurt**_

Kurt rolled over on his bed staring at the phone in the dark. Blaine was taking a while to answer.

_**We just got back together. I missed you fucking terribly and I'd like to start again but I don't expect for you to take care of me. –Blaine**_

_**You're spending extra money by dorming that you can be holding on to and you have JC coming... –Kurt**_

_**Lol we're not naming him JC babe. –Blaine**_

Kurt smiled.

_**I just want you to have a place to come home to, B. –Kurt**_

_**Do you think it'll be fun going home to Anthony over Thanksgiving or Christmas? –Kurt**_

_**You're hitting me in the heart, hun. –Blaine**_

_**You know I'm looking out for us going forward. –Kurt**_

_**So let me get this straight. You're back with Blaine, he was hanging out with you all day, and you couldn't fucking tell anyone? –Puck**_

Kurt deleted it.

_**I know baby. I'll think about it I guess. –Blaine**_

He smiled. That was all he could ask for, he guessed.

_**Goodnight, B. –Kurt**_

_**Night. xoxo. –Blaine **_

Kurt placed his phone on the charger and rolled back over to bury his head in the pillows.

_I love you._

* * *

_A/N:_ _Thank you for reading! Please let me know if it's still living up to expectations or not._

_-**x**-_

_Now, I'd like to take the opportunity to whore out my other stories. Cuz I'm a pimp. _

_A new chapter of **Sweat**__is up, if you read the first chapter. It's no longer a one-shot so please stop by and read. _

_And while reading over **Roommates **I realized 'Nadia' was used as the Bachelorette's name, lol. Anyway, if you haven't read these and you're interested in badboy!Blaine, you should check them out :) _

_Until next time,_

_-Janelle_


	4. Chapter 4

**IWWHIW**

****_A/N: Not sure how or why, but smut warning._

_**Disco-claimer: I don't own Glee.**_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Hello?" Blaine answered sleepily as he held his cell phone to his ear. A protective arm snaked its way around his waist as he sat up on the bed and he smiled, struggling to get free.

"How are you?" the deep voice answered. Blaine yawned heavily before responding shortly to his father.

"Fine."

He could hear the man grunt as he nodded. "And Nadia?" Anthony asked.

Blaine ruffled his curls looking at the alarm clock, wondering what the big idea was calling this early. His father never called this early, if he called at all. "Good. She has a doctor's appointment in a few hours. I'm going to go with her."

"Good." Anthony quickly responded.

It made Blaine smile as he shook his head. _Good. _The hand around his waist became two that pulled him closer, and he didn't fight anymore, sliding his body closer to the man's warmth.

"Good, dad? What is this? Are you calling to make sure I'll be a great father like you?"

Anthony's smile could almost be heard on the other end of the conversation. "I was just checking on you, Blaine. In case you decide to come home over the weekend, I'll be at a conference."

Blaine bit his lip at the feel of small kisses running up the length of his back. "Oh, no. I won't be."

Anthony scoffed at this. "Are you really going to stay in that dorm all weekend? I know you aren't too fond of me, son, but you really need to get over yourself."

Blaine laughed at this, moving his hand from his unruly hair to settling his arm over his bended knees. "I'm clearly the one who needs to get over myself," he said more to himself than to Anthony, still in disbelief the man could be such a horrible person. "Anyway," he resumed, "I'm not staying at my dorm, dad. I'll be with my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Anthony questioned in disbelief, "Oh god, I thought Nadia got you past that."

"Nope," Blaine responded shortly, ignoring the hand running along his abdomen as best he could, "Still gay."

Kurt smirked, rising to his knees on the full sized bed to kiss him. "Tell him I said hi."

"Kurt says hi, dad."

There was silence on the other end as Blaine watched his boyfriend looking for his shirt around the cozy dorm room. He finally founded it on his roommate's side, in the corner. Last night was pretty fun.

"K-K-Kurt? Kurt said… Kurt said hi?"

Blaine smiled, moving the phone from his face, "He said hey, babe."

Kurt laughed, knowing Blaine was lying completely but continuing his journey for the beige jeans he wore. The chain around his neck swung as he bent over to pick them up, and Blaine took the time to admire Kurt in only a pair of boxer-briefs skipping around his dorm room trying to find his clothes. How fabulous life would've been if this happened on more nights than one.

"Well," Blaine spoke into the phone once he realized his dad was probably suffering some sort of medical ailment, "Enjoy your conference."

He hung up the phone with the shake of his head. "He's still an ass."

Kurt smiled and hopped his way into the fitted jeans one leg at a time. He fastened the belt around hips, still as low as he used to wear them, before fixing the sleeves of his shirt to put on. Blaine lay back on his elbows, blatantly staring at Kurt's smooth chest and trim torso as he pulled the t-shirt over his head. The man saw him watching and smiled.

"Don't you have a class to get ready for, instead of ogling me?"

Blaine shrugged as his boyfriend slowly walked over to the bed, boots in hand. "It's not mandatory. I'm just going to catch up on some work I didn't get to finish last night."

A smug smirk took over Kurt's lips as he reminisced over the previous night. "Should I apologize?"

Blaine shook his head no with a smile. "Don't. Ever."

Kurt felt himself getting hard just from the sound in Blaine's voice alone, but he shook it off, acknowledging that they were both men with responsibilities now, not just kids who could get each other off at random times of the day. "I'm gonna head home and get ready for this meeting. See you after the appointment?"

Blaine reached up to meet Kurt's lips in a sensual kiss, one where Kurt showed no intent of giving his boyfriend his lower lip back. "Yeah," he smiled, "we'll be at the restaurant."

"OK, B. See you later then."

Kurt kissed him again, cheering internally when Blaine gave him permission and let his tongue inside, ravaging his mouth in a needy exchange before pulling away and winking. Blaine watched him make his way to the door and exit before collapsing against his pillows with a grin. His pillows that smelled so much like Kurt.

What a night.

….

_The previous night…._

"Dude, get the door."

Blaine looked across the room from his books with a scowl. "What's wrong with your feet?"

"Your bed is closest to the door," his roommate Vincent said exasperatedly, "we go over this all the time."

Knocks sounded again and Blaine rolled his eyes, tossing his books aside and getting up. It had been a long day of class and a long day of work. He needed to get this reading done and go to bed. But first, he needed to get rid of this person at the door.

More knocks, and he sucked his teeth. "I'm coming, geesh."

Blaine tucked his pencil behind his ear as he swung the door open; clearly shocked at the person he found standing there.

Kurt smiled, peeking into the dorm room over Blaine's shoulder and seeing the books all over the junior's bed.

"Need help?"

Blaine let himself smile now, "What are you doing here?"

"I didn't think I couldn't spontaneously show up and see my boyfriend." he smirked at Blaine, leaning against the doorway.

Blaine let his eyes roam the man's body as he answered, appreciating the Levis jean jacket over a white v-neck t-shirt and beige fitted jeans, along with laced up biker boots. He didn't think it would be possible for Kurt to get sexier when they were younger, but apparently he was wrong. "I never said you couldn't, but my roommate and I were trying to study so—"

"Oh shit! You're Kurt Hummel."

Kurt smiled, pushing Blaine aside playfully and entering the room uninvited. Blaine stared into the empty hallway and shook his head with a smile, pushing the door closed.

"I am." Kurt smirked, smoothing his hand through styled hair.

"Dude!" I totally love BBR!"

Kurt nodded obviously. I mean who didn't. "What's your name?"

The slightly shorter, muscular guy, dark haired guy held out his hand, "Vincent, but my friends call me Vinnie. How do you know Blainey Blaine here?"

Kurt turned around to see Blaine still standing at the door with his arms folded across his chest. "We went to high school together for a bit. He was my first love. Only love, honestly."

Vinnie swooned at the story before laughing almost. "Blaine? In love?"

Blaine rolled his eyes at the both of them, going to sit on his bed and continue his work.

"He's a playboy nowadays, huh?" Kurt asked.

Vinnie nodded in the affirmative with a small smile. "Something like that."

"I'm really not." the curly haired twenty year old voiced in annoyance.

Kurt smirked after realizing he was staring at how tight Blaine's t-shirt was on his body and the basketball shorts the younger man wore that hung loosely on his hips. Vinnie's voice snapped him back down to earth.

"So are you two like…"

"Back together?" Kurt finished for him. The Italian-American nodded. "We are," Kurt said with a smile, and Blaine smiled as well as he looked down at his books, "And," the rocker continued, "I was wondering what I'd have to do for you to give us a little time to talk?"

Vinnie smirked at '_talk'. _Being a man, he knew better than that. He didn't stop by people's rooms at almost midnight to 'talk'. He smiled at an idea, turning to his night stand and digging around on it. "Here. BBR's first demo. Sign it for me and I'm gone."

Kurt quirked his eyebrow as he looked down at the CD case. "Sure thing."

He took a marker from the boy and scribbled his signature on the case as Vinnie went to grab a few things.

"Thanks, Kurt!"

Blaine rolled his eyes as the older man nodded with a smug smile, totally feeling himself. "It's nothing."

"I'm going to stay by Johnny's tonight bro."

Blaine nodded at his roomie, "See you."

Vinnie hustled his way out of the door and Kurt followed, locking it behind him. He looked over to Blaine who was seemingly lost in one of his text books as the junior pretended he wasn't even there. Kurt made his way over to the bed after taking off his jean jacket and undoing his boots. He picked up a few books and sat down, staring at the work as he spoke.

"So, we need to talk about you moving in with me."

Blaine placed a finger on the page to hold his spot as he looked at his boyfriend skeptically. "Kurt, you seriously came all the way to my campus for that? I'm exhausted and we talked about this. I'll think about it. My job was so crowded tonight and I have a shit load of reading to get done—"

"Quit your job, Blaine."

Blaine shook his head. "Babe, I can't afford to—"

"Yes, you can." Kurt said sincerely, closing the books on his lap and trying to get his boyfriend's attention.

"I can't."

Kurt sighed as he looked around the room, trying to think of a way to get Blaine to understand just how much he was willing to do anything for him. He closed the book that Blaine was reading as well, ignoring the annoyed look that it got him and pushing the books away, "I'll let you get back to that. For now, we need to talk."

Blaine sat back on the bed, turning to face Kurt. "Talk."

"Do you need help packing your things?"

"Oh my gosh." Blaine laughed, shaking his head. Kurt smiled as he continued.

"Seriously, babe. It's the only way we're gonna see each other, and I'm not losing you to distance again, or to anything if I have any say in it. You keep worrying about school but all you need to do is quit your job. I'll handle everything else. You'll have tons of time for studying. And tons of time for other things…." Kurt reached over and took the younger man's hand.

"Other things?" Blaine questioned curiously.

Kurt bit his lip at the dark color of Blaine's golden eyes. "Yeah. I meant it when I said we should pick up where we left off. You can come home, we can get caught up, move forward…"

Blaine nodded. "If I say no, would you still be willing to make it work?"

"Yes." Kurt answered without doubt. Blaine smiled over at him. "It'd be unnecessarily hard, honestly, but I would work hard every day for us to work. The life I was living without you wasn't really a life, Blaine. There's no way you're getting away."

"You sound like a psychopath."

Kurt smirked, moving closer to the younger man's lips. "You know how I crazy I am."

They kissed for a while, Kurt controlling it to show Blaine just how much this meant to him. He took his time and kept it sweet and chaste, while full of meaning.

"It's just that it's been too long," he kissed him again; this time deeper, and this time Blaine falling back against the bed, "since I've had you."

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes, trying to decipher just what his boyfriend meant when he said those words, and it wasn't long before he got answer. Kurt was hovering over him, their noses touching as he settled between Blaine's legs.

"I need you close, Blaine."

The hazel eyed junior felt warm breath cascading his lips as the smell of mint and that familiar scent of Kurt surrounded him. He lay down against his pillows and pulled Kurt down by the waist, holding him securely as the elder caught him in another deep kiss.

Blaine found himself moaning as Kurt sucked on his lower lip, and trying not to move his hips forward to meet Kurt's. He wasn't sure the pace they were supposed to be taking, but knew if Kurt decided to rip his clothes off right now he wouldn't object in the slightest.

"If you don't want this you need to stop me now Blaine," Kurt breathed into his ear, allowing his hand to travel the length of boyfriend's body. There was so much more definition now on his chest, and along his abdomen muscles, and when he reached the waistband of Blaine's shorts, he heard him whispering in his ear.

"Don't stop. Please."

Kurt wet his lips, trying to still his beating heart at the words. He kissed him again, and again, letting Blaine do all the work, and he worked his hands underneath his shorts and over the junior's boxers. Blaine whimpered, hips bucking at the contact.

Kurt swallowed hard, sitting up a bit and watching Blaine falling apart beneath him. "I mean it." he said seriously, rubbing Blaine's bulge through his boxers while licking his lips. Memories of how Blaine tasted flooded his sense and he realized his cock was pleading for contact, straining against his jeans.

Blaine bit his lip with closed eyes, continually thrusting up into Kurt's firm hand. It felt so good, so familiar, when Kurt touched him. He needed so much more, but Kurt didn't seem to want to give it to him. Opening his eyes, Blaine found the rocker with darkened grey eyes, watching him hungrily.

"Please, Kurt," Blaine reached up and pulled him closer, rubbing himself against Kurt's leg. The elder had to grip the sheets to keep from grinding down.

"Tell me you have condoms," Kurt whispered, and Blaine held him tightly by the hips with a smile.

"It's been a while, baby. I don't really have use for them."

Kurt threw his head back when Blaine's leg rubbed him through his jeans. "God, Blaine… what about Vinnie?"

"H-He might," Blaine thrust into Kurt's leg again, "but—"

Kurt was already off the bed and over on Vincent's side of the room, going though dresser drawers and looking under the mattress, jean pockets, everything.

"You shouldn't steal his." Blaine continued, though Kurt was paying that idea no attention.

"Nothing," the rocker voiced, "shit."

Blaine could only smile, despite the fact that he was harder than he's been in years, and stare at the ceiling. Kurt turned around to see him and glared at the younger man.

"What's funny about this?"

"Nothing," Blaine smiled even harder now, sitting back up on the bed and reaching for his books. "But since spontaneous-borderline- booty-call-reunion sex is off the table, I guess I can go back to studying."

Kurt shrugged with a smirk as he watched Blaine go back to his reading. "Go ahead. I'm going to stay the night, okay? It's late."

Blaine smiled at the thought of being able to share a bed with Kurt again. "Sure, honey."

"Don't mind me." Kurt said as he lowered his jeans to the floor. Blaine's mouth all but dropped at what he saw, the milky skin of his boyfriend's thighs he wanted to paint with hickies, and the swell in his boxer-briefs that looked a little damp from pre-cum. Kurt stepped out of his jeans, eyes locked on Blaine, who was now openly licking his lips, and grabbed his cock through the underwear with a whine.

"_Shit_. You see what you do to me, B?"

Blaine looked at him with lusty eyes, watching as Kurt smirked, picked up his jeans, and tossed them on Blaine's side of the dorm room. "I'm just going to let you study while I chill out a bit," he went into the boy's closet and pulled out some OSU sweat pants, putting them on and settling in the bed. Blaine was still giving him that look that clearly said 'take them off' but Kurt only grabbed his cell phone and lay back on the pillow, loving how easy it was to tease him. "Your homework assignment, babe."

The hazel eyed man gulped with a nod, turning to his books. Kurt could clearly see Blaine adjusting himself in his basketball shorts and smirked. As bad as he wanted to see Blaine's face as he came again, teasing him was going to be pretty fun as well. Especially since he admitted that sex with other guys sucked, and that he only bottomed for Kurt. He knew he'd make him cum so hard when the time came. Maybe it happened for a reason—this whole _horrible_ no one having condoms thing. It was probably too soon. And it wasn't like that's what Kurt came over for anyway. He really came over to talk but shit how the tides had turned.

His cell phone rang as Blaine leant on Kurt's lap, reading the text his professor assigned. Kurt smiled at the name on his screen as he answered.

"Hey Quinnie."

Blaine glanced up to Kurt and saw that stupid smile on his face as he looked back at his book. He wanted to go to the bathroom and jerk off so bad after everything the man put him through. Kurt was still a huge jerk.

"Yeah, I stopped by Blaine's. … Yeah… maybe over the weekend. Puck might have to help with the _**move**_…" he blatantly annunciated.

Blaine rolled his eyes, but laughed too. Kurt wasn't going to give up on this whole move thing, obviously.

"Yes, baby girl. Just be at Sam and my place at 10'ish. He'll drive us over there."

Quinn's voice could be heard lightly on the other end and Blaine smiled at her sultry register.

"Alright. Goodnight, sis."

Kurt hung up the phone and lay there a while, watching Blaine quietly. His boyfriend flipped the page, pulling out his highlighter and going over a few things.

"What you reading?"

Blaine glided the yellow marker over the page. "A little about colonization, because obviously I didn't get enough of this in Middle School."

Kurt smiled. "You didn't have to pay for it in Middle School, so maybe you should focus on that and stop trying to distract me with sex, eh?"

Blaine scoffed. He was the one being a distraction? "Please be quiet."

Kurt sat up and kissed Blaine on the cheek before nosily looking around the room. He first settled on the little picture of JC's sonogram and smiled at it, realizing he was just as excited as Blaine was for the little guy's arrival, before looking over to the television and gaming system at the opposite end of the room. Kurt walked over there while Blaine's eyes lingered on the framed picture he had just placed back down, and picked up a few video game cases.

"So you and Vinnie have _Marvel vs. Capcom 3_?"

Blaine nodded, trying not to lose his place in the book. "I haven't played in a while. Vinnie isn't a challenge."

Kurt nodded. "When are you going to be finished with your work?"

Blaine sat up, accepting the fact that as long as Kurt was there he'd get nothing done, before realizing if he moved in with the man it'd be this way every night. "I'm obviously not going to finish what I need to tonight, right Kurt?"

Kurt frowned at him. "You shouldn't procrastinate, babe. That's a bad practice."

"Shut up," Blaine put his books on the floor. "You're supposed to be helping me towards my goal of graduating on time. Instead I'm sitting here not getting anything accomplished."

"Do you need to be so dramatic, B?"

"Yes."

Kurt smiled, tossing his boyfriend a controller and putting the game into the PlayStation. "Let's play strip _Marvel vs. Capcom_."

Blaine laughed, lying back on the bed with on leg bent at the knee. Kurt licked his lips at the positioning before turning back to the screen. "Are you with it?"

Blaine nodded, biting his lip. "Yeah. I'm with it."

"Good," Kurt walked over to the bed, sitting with his body facing Blaine. "First one naked moves in to my place on Saturday."

Blaine laughed, shaking his head in disbelief. "You are something else, Kurt."

"Okay," he picked three characters, "I just want you to know there's no way I'm losing."

Blaine picked his characters as well, "We'll see about that."

After the first round, Blaine had Kurt taking off his shirt with a scowl. He smiled, looking at his slender body and smooth skin, before landing his eyes on the chain around his neck. It still sported the ring. It made his heart leap.

"You got lucky," Kurt said shortly, winking when he caught eyes with Blaine. "Round two, sexy. Let's go."

Blaine nodded, moving his eyes away from Kurt, back to the man's chest, and over to his television. "Want to pick the same guys and get your ass kicked again?"

"I'll pick the same guys, but I'm not losing. I promise you that."

Blaine smirked, picking all new people to battle his boyfriend's. They picked a stage and settled comfortably on the bed, preparing to play again.

"I hope you're not cold over there." Blaine teased as his Spiderman fought Kurt's Dante. Kurt smirked.

"I'm fine. You should worry less about me and more about how bad you're getting murdered in this game, don't you think?"

After a couple minutes, Kurt was smiling because he was victorious. He told Blaine the socks didn't count as he instructed the man to remove his shirt. Blaine shrugged taking off his socks before standing up and pulling his shirt off like some sort of Abercrombie model. Kurt lay back on the bed watching the whole time, his eyes scanning Blaine's broad, tanned shoulders and the rips of his muscles.

Blaine sat back down, leaning over to catch Kurt in an unsuspecting but totally hot kiss as his tongue made its way around the elder's mouth, tantalizingly deep. He pulled away as Kurt began to suck on it and looked back to the screen, picking new characters.

"What was that for?" Kurt asked, looking down just to see how hard the kiss got him.

Blaine's eyebrow lifted. "I can't kiss my boyfriend just because?"

Kurt nodded, "Y-Yeah, I mean s-sure, you can."

"I just wanted to kiss you and ask for forgiveness for the ass whipping you're about to get."

Kurt laughed. "We'll see about that."

They saw about it. Kurt stepped out of Blaine's OSU sweats one leg at a time. He rolled his eyes at the smug look on his boyfriend's face, followed by the lick of his lips when he noticed the bulge in Kurt's briefs went nowhere.

"Last round." Blaine smiled. "Then you'll be naked and moving into your place on Saturday. However that works."

Kurt smirked as he sat back on the bed and pulled Blaine over to his lap. His chest was flush against Blaine's back as he placed teasing kisses to the back of the junior's neck, biting down gently. Blaine's breathing was heavy as he forgot about the game completely.

"Pick your players, B." Kurt whispered in a register slightly lower than he usually spoke, his tongue teasing at Blaine's ear.

"K." he said. He grew harder when Kurt moved his hips forward a little, and Blaine could feel how hard the man was behind him.

They started playing again. Kurt had his arms locked around Blaine's body as he pressed the buttons of his controller rapidly, holding Blaine close and grinding into his ass while he played. Blaine tried to pay attention to his character on the screen but he couldn't. Kurt was getting him rock hard.

The elder rubbed his cock into Blaine's ass with quick, needy strokes. Before Blaine knew it, he was grinding down into Kurt with timed gyrations as the elder undid the drawstrings to his shorts.

Blaine noticed he lost as he let the shorts hit the ground. He sat back down on Kurt's lap, and Kurt rubbed himself against Blaine even harder now, pleased for the thin fabric of his boxers providing even better friction. Sounds of their bodies sliding together entered the room. Kurt placed his hands at the younger man's trim hips, and Blaine threw his head back, letting it fall against Kurt's shoulder while the rocker sucked hard on his neck.

Kurt's hands snuck through the slit of the junior's boxers and started pumping him without warning. When Blaine thrust into the contact and moved his ass against Kurt's cock, both men began moaning for more.

Kurt had to stop, acknowledging that he would cum way too fast. It had been too long since they did this, and pretty long since he was with someone at all, though the few hand jobs and blow jobs he got during college probably didn't count for much. He was drunk and felt absolutely nothing for any of those guys.

"One more round." Kurt whispered, giving Blaine's dick one more tug before removing it out of his boxers. Grabbing his controller again, he leant back on his elbows and stilled Blaine's hips with one hand. He stared at Blaine sitting on top of him, telling the boy to grab his remote too.

Blaine nodded, picking it up and trying to fight off the desire to grind back against Kurt. He could feel how hard the cock was between his cheeks and wanted to ride it terribly bad.

They picked the same people just because both were in a rush to get this over with. Blaine tried to play worth something, but all he could focus on was Kurt's hard cock and how it twitched underneath him while Kurt tried hard not to move. He was losing again, and decided against even finishing the round.

He tossed his controller down, stood up, and pulled his boxers off. Kurt swallowed hard as he watched, wetting his lips at Blaine's naked body and hardness, and how much he grew over the years. There was no way the rocker could fight once Blaine's hands were running through his hair and pulling him closer to his cock.

They didn't get to finish the game.

Kurt didn't waste any time taking Blaine into his mouth and the man threw his head back, grabbing Kurt's shoulders for support.

"Holy fuckkk…" he moved forward into the wet heat and the elder smiled at how Blaine's legs were shaking. He hallowed his mouth and went deeper, closing his eyes at the feeling of the younger man hitting the back of his throat again and.

Blaine tasted delicious. He tasted the same, and his pre-cum was still as sweet and it made Kurt wonder how he didn't go through withdrawals after losing him. The younger man was whining now, incredibly hard between Kurt's lips, stuttering forward as he fucked Kurt's mouth. The elder pulled away with a pop to undress himself.

Blaine opened his eyes and saw Kurt sliding out of his boxer-briefs and stroking himself a few times before grabbing him. Blaine's body hit the bed with a thud; his hands made their way around Kurt's neck as the rocker connected their lips in a wanton kiss, sucking on his tongue as he lined his dick against Blaine's perfectly.

They both moved forward, Blaine's arm snaking around his boyfriend's body as the other reached up and turned off the lamp. His toes curled in the sheet once Kurt settled between his legs and rubbed their cocks together, too far gone to slow down and make it last. His boyfriend's hands were on his ass, pushing them as close together as possible. The saliva still on Blaine's dick mixed with their pre-cum felt amazing as they slid together, Kurt spreading Blaine's legs and rubbing his hard on against Blaine's.

"I'm not gonna last, Kurt," Blaine breathed out in between moans, "_shit_," he gasped for air, "you feel so fucking good, baby…"

Kurt growled in his ear before connecting their mouths in an insatiable kiss that was oh so familiar. The tongue ring there massaged his boyfriend's mouth the same way it used to. Blaine's fingers dug into Kurt's lower back as his other hand squeezed his ass cheek, moaning into Kurt's mouth and meeting each and every one of his thrust.

"I can't wait until I'm inside you again, B." Kurt purred into Blaine's ear. He sped up his movements, their cocks rubbing together, skin flushed and panting loud, Blaine's legs tangling with his. He could feel Blaine's heart beat against his own as their chests touched. Blaine began sucking on his earlobe, whispering how bad he wanted to feel Kurt, as his hand trailed aimlessly along his back.

The hairs on Kurt's body stood up and he felt the familiar coiling in his gut. That, mixed with Blaine moaning his name in his ear, and the perfect friction around his dick had him coming harder than he could ever remember coming. He let Blaine's name spill off his lips as the younger man continued to thrust, squeezing his ass hard as he too reached orgasm, both shaking against each other in ecstasy.

"Blaine…" Kurt whimpered, collapsing on top of him. The younger lay idle, not able to move as he responded.

"Y-Yes?" was what he asked. Kurt kissed him lazily, their tongues moving together languidly in their post orgasmic haze.

"I missed you, B."

Blaine gave a small smile as he struggled to catch his breath. "I missed you too, Kurt. Too… too much baby."

Blaine's hands rested at the small of Kurt's back as he closed his eyes, breaths evening out. Kurt smiled on top of him.

"We should shower."

Blaine smirked. "Do we have to?"

Kurt tiredly sat up, and turned on the lamp, looking at the cum on both of their bodies. "We should probably do that."

Blaine looked between the two of them and laughed. "Fine."

….

"Okay, mom and dad," Doctor Ying smiled at the two, not noticing the uncomfortable look on Nadia's face, "everything is looking great with our little guy here."

Blaine smiled, squeezing her hand and looking up at the monitor. The doctor pointed to the screen as he moved the device over Nadia's belly.

"You see his hands and feet are fully developed, which means you probably feel him moving around now," Doctor Ying smiled and looked to them. Blaine smiled at the mother of his son and Nadia forced one as she nodded.

"Yeah, he moves a lot in the evening especially."

"He's breathing on his own at this point and you'll feel him kicking, even hiccupping from time to time. Don't be alarmed because all of these things are perfect. He's growing and they are great signs."

Blaine smiled at his son on the screen, watching as his little hand grasped at the umbilical cord. "Wow."

Doctor Ying chuckled lightly at the man's enthusiasm. "Dad's excited. I can't wait to see you when the little guy gets here."

The doctor moved to his desk as Blaine turned to Nadia, praying that she was somehow more excited after seeing and hearing everything. She only looked even more scared, and Blaine gulped, not understanding how she wasn't in love like him.

"Well, continue to take your iron, everything is moving along perfectly, Ms. Trump." he ripped a page out his prescription book and handed it to Blaine. "Make sure you two get this filled. One every morning."

Blaine thanked him and helped Nadia up, the two making their way towards the door.

Outside, Blaine glanced at her while they walked towards the restaurant they'd meet Kurt at. Nadia looked over to him with a soft grin.

"You're happy," she said. Blaine nodded.

"I can't wait to see him. Just three and a half more months left."

She gripped his hand tighter as they walked, trying not to think about that. "So are we still on to meet up with lover boy?"

Blaine laughed lightly as she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "Yes we are. He's excited to meet you."

"Good," the brunette said quietly, looking ahead. "Because I need to talk to the two of you about something very important."


	5. Chapter 5

**IWWHIW**

_A/N: Hey. Here's a filler chapter. Hope it doesn't bore you. _

_Special shout outs to _wiiinyyy, Fredou _and _NotABabyPenguin. _I love you all and your wonderful reviews for last chapter. Thanks for reading :)_

___So sorry if there are mistakes :( I can't look at this screen any longer without some sleep._

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"So what happened to you guys? When my son was in high school, he couldn't stop raving about you all. BBR this, and BBR that…" the older man smiled as he placed his cup of tea back on the wooden desk. "Then you all just sort of fall off the face of the planet."

Kurt smirked to himself before shooting a glance over to Quinn. She looked amused as well.

"I saw the show Saturday. It was pretty amazing. So what happened?"

Puck and Finn sat back against the plush sofa as they listened to Kurt respond. This meeting seemed a little… unnecessary… to say the least. BBR never took shortcuts, but now, Sam had set up this meeting and they were here with some second rate producer.

"Well," Kurt said, "we finished high school and went our separate ways for a few years. Some of us went to school out of state, I being one, and I have to admit that my education outweighed music quite a bit. Thankfully, my friends supported that."

The gentleman looked intrigued as Kurt resumed.

"Now, we're all back and focused on what we need to do." the group nodded their agreement.

"Hmm…" the man hummed, sipping on his tea some more. "So what happens if you find something more important than music again, Kurt? This is a big business. Money comes first."

Kurt looked around to read the faces of his friends and band mates. Puck and Finn looked uninterested, as they had all morning. Quinn and Sam seemed to be focused on discussing bigger things than this.

"If that happens, we'll talk about it. I'm sorry if you don't like this sir, but there are things in my life I will be putting before my career. And I'm sure my friends feel the same way."

"We do," Quinn interjected. "Music is important to all of us, yes, and we have been doing this for years, but there are other factors in our lives, sir—"

"What they're trying to say is we have other aspects to consider, of course," Sam smiled, giving his friends a serious look, "but our music career is definitely a priority of ours."

The man didn't look too convinced. "Okay," he said finally, noting the look shared between Sam and Kurt, "like I told you earlier, my people are going to be at your next show, and if you deliver, they will be ready for you to sign a deal in Chicago. That's about three weeks away at the Black Smash event. I need you to tell me if I'm doing something I'll regret?"

Kurt looked up to him curiously, a smile playing at his lips. "In what sense, sir?"

The man moved forward, folding his hands above his desk. He stared straight into Kurt's blue eyes, though he directed the question to all present. "Will you bail out after I work my magic to make your dreams come true?"

Kurt sat back in the seat after thoughts of Blaine and JC crowded his mind, and he couldn't deny he'd been thinking about what was really important to him as of late. Sam noticed his hesitation and nudged him in the shoulder roughly, turning back to answer on behalf of BBR.

"You will not regret this, Mr. Reid. BBR is more than ready for this. We're adults now, and with our adulthood has come wisdom and professionalism. This is what we've wanted since we were kids."

Mr. Reid smiled at the answer before glancing back to Kurt. Kurt took a deep breath and nodded, as if to say he agreed completely, no matter how little he believed it applied to his life now.

"Alright," he smiled, adjusting his tie, "Be ready come your next show."

….

Kurt stepped out of the building, pulling his car keys out quickly. He glanced at his watch and realized he was running late for his lunch date with Blaine and Nadia. Before he could get there, Sam was running to catch up with him.

"Hey, hey… where are you running off to?"

Kurt slowed down and turned to face him. "I'm having lunch with Blaine." he responded quickly, noticing the rest of BBR slowly approaching.

"Oh," Sam smiled with a nod. "So you spend the night with him and rush off to lunch with him… when are we supposed to rehearse?"

"It's been a long time, Sammy," Puck cut in, "just relax. We're good."

Kurt looked at his best friend oddly. "If you have a hard time with Blaine and I catching up you need to say something now, because he's moving in this weekend—"

"I'm happy he's moving in and I'm elated that you two are working things out, but all I am asking Kurt is that you don't forget what we've been working towards since we were preteens. That's all."

Quinn sensed that Kurt was seconds away from making matters even tenser than they were, so she cut in to diverge the situation. "Can we see him tonight? I know Tuesday is a random day but what the hell, right?"

Kurt shifted his focus from Sam to the blond girl he adored. "I don't see why not," he smiled, kissing her on the cheek. "But I'm late so I'll see you guys later."

The group stood there and watched him pull off. Sam shook his head before walking off. He couldn't help but think all of this hard work was in vain.

"Dude, you okay?" Finn questioned, noticing the look on the band manager's face. Sam unlocked the door to his Denali and nodded.

"Great."

….

On the drive to the restaurant, Kurt heard the show he was listening to on the radio promoting BBR's next performance. It was an amazing feeling, knowing everything he and his friends worked for was coming together. People were giving them the recognition they deserved. And now they were weeks away from having their dream. That, along with the fact he had Blaine back in his life—the fact that he could call him up and hear his voice, or kiss his lips at any time… it was perfect. Maybe it was bad that Kurt was waiting for it to all fall apart, but he couldn't blame himself. That couldn't happen this time.

The restaurant was a nice casual spot not far from the OSU campus. Kurt got out of his car and glanced around the lively neighborhood before making his way inside. There were a few businessmen on break and what seemed to college students out for lunch, maybe a professor here or there. It didn't take Kurt long to spot Blaine near the rear of the restaurant, staring down at his cell phone and typing furiously. He was alone though, which Kurt found odd.

….

Nathan had just clocked in for his shift there as a waiter. Of course, he'd love the life of a college student where he could focus on school work and not have to balance so many things at once, but with his father seemingly putting investments in everyone else but him, this is what it came to.

He'd been working at the restaurant for a couple months, and not once had he seen Blaine come in. He'd seen Nadia, who he came in with, but never the curly haired man. Today though, Blaine was at a table in the area that Nathan was assigned to wait, and being that he hadn't seen him since he had to cancel their date Saturday night, Nathan thought it would be a good idea to try and reschedule. He really liked him, and with good reason. But as soon as he began to walk in the direction of Blaine's table, another guy was there, and they were kissing, and Blaine looked happier than he's ever seen him.

"Are you okay?" questioned one of his coworkers. Nathan quickly regrouped, turning his attention from the back of the guy's head, to a smiling Blaine, and back to the girl beside him.

"Oh—yeah—I-I'm fine," he lied with a smile. "I'm great."

….

Kurt cupped Blaine's chin when he arrived at the table, distracting the younger man from his phone, and catching him in a sweet kiss. He could feel his boyfriend smiling into it and did the same before pulling away to take a seat.

"Hey there," he said with a grin, sliding closer towards Blaine. Blaine placed his phone on the table and smiled in return, and Kurt realized how much he missed this; being with Blaine, seeing him smile, talking with him, touching him—all of it.

"Hi honey. You're probably going to say that I'm being ridiculous but I missed you."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "No. I'm not going to say that at all, actually."

"How was the meeting?"

Kurt took a while to think about it. There was a lot he needed to think about regarding his life it seemed. "It was okay. We'll talk about that at home."

They both seemed to have a stupid grin on their faces after hearing the word 'home', but Blaine nodded, locking Kurt's gaze. "Okay."

"So," Kurt adjusted himself in the seat, watching as a waiter zoomed past him with a few drinks, "how was the doctor's visit, and where's Nadia?"

Blaine's face lit up at the thought of the visit. "She went to the ladies room, mumbling something about Brian destroying her bladder."

Kurt laughed. "That little rascal JC."

The way that Blaine rolled his eyes before responding made him laugh even more. "The checkup was amazing. We saw him moving and he's growing perfectly Doctor Ying said." Kurt smiled as his boyfriend continued. "Nadia mentioned on the walk over here that she needed to talk to the both of us. And he doesn't seem happy at all, no matter what the doctor tells us, or how I try to encourage her… she's just unhappy."

Kurt reached across the table to take Blaine's hand in his, rubbing over the knuckles with the pad of his thumb gingerly. "She'll turn around."

"I hope so." Blaine mumbled quietly.

Kurt considered switching the conversation topic to something a little lighter to benefit the mood. His mind finally landed on his friends coming over that night, so he chose that.

"I told everyone they could see you tonight. I hope that wasn't a problem?"

Blaine thought for a moment, remembering how backed up he was with work. "I've been slacking off terribly you know."

"Don't worry," Kurt smirked, "I'll make sure you get everything done before I let them distract you. Okay?"

Blaine gave him a look that said he didn't believe that at all, and Kurt only rolled his eyes.

"So if you want, you can stay the night with me. I'll drop you off in time for classes in the morning."

Blaine still looked dubious, and Kurt only laughed, scooting forward to kiss him on the cheek. "I'm serious, B."

Nadia approached the men with a smile, right as Blaine was reciprocating the kiss. Kurt was hot on the posters and blogs but he was _really _hotin person. She cleared her throat and shook her head when they both looked up surprised.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but BJ is probably holding both hands over his eyes right now."

Kurt leant back against his chair and smiled at the tan girl taking a seat across from him. He could say with a straight face that she was beautiful; wavy brown hair and glowing hazel eyes, a bright smile and a beauty mark on her left cheek. He took her hand as she stretched it out and spoke, "BJ as in Blaine Junior?"

Blaine rolled his eyes with a smile, changing his focus back towards his cell phone. Nathan watched Kurt and Nadia shake hands curiously as he worked up the courage to walk over. He'd spent the last few minutes wondering whether or not he should switch a table with his coworker just to spare himself the embarrassment.

"Yes," Nadia answered simply, a smirk on her lips, "that's what I call him."

Kurt began laughing, glancing at Blaine, and back to Nadia. "BJ."

"You two are horrible," she said with a laugh. "I'm Nadia Trump. It's a pleasure to meet you, Kurt. I love BBR."

"Thank you! The pleasure's all mine. I've heard wonderful things."

Blaine got up before Nathan could walk over and pointed in the direction of the restrooms. "You two chat it up. I'll be back in a minute."

Both nodded, watching him walk off before turning to face each other.

"So Vinnie told me you kicked him out last night."

Kurt grinned. "Wow. We're getting right into it, huh?"

"I'm just saying," the girl smiled in return. "I… Blaine seems to be a lot happier in the last few days. I've known him since our freshman year and this is new, you know? The smiling, that glint his eyes. It's good seeing it."

Kurt nodded, feeling a surge of pride knowing that he was responsible for making Blaine light up like that. Then again, he couldn't deny the guilt he felt for probably having something to do with the way he moped around prior to this. She spoke again before he could wallow for too long.

"Freshman year, he had just lost his mother, and it was hard for him. He didn't speak much. Just class and back to his dorm room. Sophomore year, he came around a bit. I'd see him at parties, and we shared a few more classes together—same major and all. We became each other's confidants amidst our problems. He told me all about you," she smiled, and Kurt listened intently, "and how he felt he wouldn't be right with anyone else, ignoring how I'd say it was a seven month relationship in high school, there had to be more out there. He was right obviously." Kurt nodded. Blaine was right. They were more than that. "Then… it happened near the end of our semester. We were drunk, he was hurt, I was stupid, now we're going to be parents."

"You know it's going to be perfect," Kurt said staring the girl right in the eyes. "It will be. Blaine has a huge support system, despite his father being an asshole. BBR loves him and my family adores him."

Nadia's smile seemed sad, but it was wide on her face at the words. "That's exactly what I was hoping you'd say. I need to know something, Kurt." the man sat closer and listened giving her his full attention.

"What's that?"

"Are you going to be a permanent fixture for Blaine? Honestly."

"Honestly yes. I'm here for good. For you if you need me, and for JC and him."

"JC?"

"BJ." he smiled. The girl laughed.

"I'm asking because you two have seemed to jump right back into things and, I don't know. I guess I just need to know that you'll be there…"

He was seriously wondering where Nada was going with this. "I will. You won't ever have to ask that again."

"I want your name on the birth certificate, Kurt."

Kurt, caught off guard by the statement gave the girl a confused look, matching what he was feeling inside perfectly.

"What? Is that even legal?"

"I'm going to have Blaine take full custody. He might hate me for it, but… I just can't. I can't do this. And BJ is so much better with Blaine and with you, because I believe that you love Blaine enough to give him what he needs, and I know you'll love and cherish this baby the same way."

"Don't you think down the road you'll regret this?" Kurt questioned sincerely.

Nadia glanced up into his blue eyes and shook her head no. "I'm not handing you him and running. I plan to see him from time to time. It's just that I know if I keep him I'll end up resenting him. There's no way I'll be able to maintain the grades I do and fulfill the obligations of my softball scholarship trying to raise a child. BJ deserves so much better than this. Blaine wants to give him that. I hope you want him to have the best?"

"I do. I just don't understand… as much as I'd love to be in his life, you have to understand he's going to need you as well."

Nadia looked up to see Blaine rejoining the table with a wide smile.

"Hey. So what's up?"

Kurt looked at Nadia quietly, waiting for her to say something. She glanced at him, and after determining he wasn't going to speak, she turned to a nervous Blaine with a warm smile.

"I was just filling Kurt in on what I wanted to talk to you two about."

Blaine knew from looking at Kurt's face he wasn't going to like this. "What is it?"

It was taking too long for either of them to give an answer. Blaine watched Kurt staring down at the table and Nadia taking a deep breath, and finally, she parted her lips to speak. But then the waiter came over and gave out a few menus.

"Hey Blaine, Nadia."

Both, and Kurt, turned their attention to Nathan who stood before them.

_Shit,_ Blaine said to himself. _Not now._

"Nathan!" Nadia said with a smile. "Hey! Oh good you're on shift. You know my order."

"I do," he smiled. "But shouldn't you two be in class?"

"Yeah, but we had a checkup today—"

"Kurt Hummel?" Nathan cut Blaine off with a shocked face. Kurt Hummel? That was who kissed Blaine after walking in?

Kurt looked up from his menu with a smile and Blaine sat back in his seat, waiting for this to get awkward.

"That's me. Hi."

"Hey."

"Nathan Reid," Nadia decided to do introductions since Blaine didn't seem too interested in doing so right now, "is our classmate."

"Nathan?" Kurt repeated, trying to remember the name. "Oh!" he smiled at Blaine, who was giving him a look. "Nathan, it's great to meet you. I'm Kurt… Blaine's boyfriend."

"Babe," Blaine warned.

"Boyfriend?" Nathan repeated. "Oh… I didn't know he had one."

"We just got back together—"

"But we're back together." Kurt said with finality, making sure the other man heard clearly. Blaine kicked him underneath the table, but Kurt didn't flinch, locking eyes with the waiter.

Nathan nodded, smiling. "That's umm… that's great. I'm happy for you Blaine."

Blaine looked up with a soft smile. "Thanks."

"So what can I get you guys?"

Blaine ordered first, awkwardly handing the menu back to Nathan. Kurt went next and smiled, giving his back. The man promised to be back shortly with the drinks, allowing the group to get back to their conversation.

"What was that about?" Nadia asked Blaine. He shook his head, staring at his boyfriend angrily.

"Nathan and I went on a date a couple weeks ago and we were supposed to go on another one this past weekend, but… it didn't happen. I didn't really tell him about Kurt yet."

"Well now he knows," Kurt said, sitting back in the chair. "Nadia wants to talk to us."

Nathan dropped their drinks off and scurried off again. Nadia took a breath and began again.

"I was explaining to Kurt that I'd like the both of you to have full custody of our son."

Blaine looked up from his coffee. "What?"

Kurt began shifting around next to him, waiting expectantly for her to continue. After clearing her throat nervously, the girl did just that.

"I can't do this. I know you want me to feel how you feel and … I can't Blaine."

Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's after seeing his boyfriend's face drop.

"What do you mean? You can't? We haven't even tried!"

"Calm down, B,"

"I want what's best for him, Blaine." Nadia said lowly. "I think what's best would be you and Kurt together as parents. Am I stupid for thinking that?"

"I'm not saying you're stupid, Nadia. I just want you to wait before you make a decision like this. This is going to affect your whole life. His too."

"That's why I'm making the decision."

"I think it's incredibly selfish," Blaine responded. "I just want you to know that. And how can you just expect Kurt to do this?"

"I would've been there no matter what, B. You know that." Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand tighter as he said the words. "And while yes, I wish things would be different, if this is what the two of you agree on I'll support it."

Blaine lowered his eyes off of his friend and allowed them to fall onto the table. "We'll talk more about this, I guess."

Kurt and Nadia shared a look, and the girl nodded her understanding. "Okay. That's all I can ask for I guess."

….

Kurt pulled up in front of his place and leant over to the passenger side, kissing Blaine gently on the lips. "Go inside."

Blaine grabbed his back pack from the backseat and looked up expectantly. "Go inside? As in alone?"

His boyfriend gave him a key and nodded before starting the car up again. "I'll be back shortly. Go get your work done so everyone can come over and drive you crazy."

"Where are you going?" Blaine asked, cracking the door open.

"Gotta get some things for dinner."

Blaine smirked. "Something tells me you're lying."

"Inside."

They kissed again, a lot longer this time, with the use of a lot more hands and tongue. Eventually, Blaine got his lower lip back and grinned, easing out of the car and throwing his bag over his shoulder.

"Hurry back."

"I think I will."

….

Blaine ended up in Kurt's room, smiling at the pictures he had up complimenting the beautifully decorated bedroom. On his night table was a picture of them that Burt took when they were younger, himself, Kurt and Katelyn on the living room couch, bright eyed and bushy tailed. There was another from his freshman year, right after he lost the bet and had to wear the bowtie. He laughed at that one, smiling as he thought about all the memories from those days.

Eventually he started his work, and didn't let himself leave the room until he was done. He looked at his watch and shook his head, knowing that grocery shopping did not take that long. His boyfriend was up to something. To pass time, Blaine studied some more, went on Facebook, and then thought about the fact that he would be moving into this house, and sleeping in this very room pretty soon. He began to think about how that would affect him and Anthony, and whether or not Anthony would even want to see his grandson knowing that Blaine was going to raise him with a man instead of Nadia. Kurt was that man, to be specific.

Then he realized he probably didn't want Anthony in his child's life anyway.

After coming to the conclusion that throwing a pity party wasn't worth it, Blaine ended up turning the television on and lying back against the pillows. With the… excitement… of the previous night, and the business of the day, it wasn't long before his eyes were closed and he was fast asleep.

….

"So what do you think?"

Quinn took a look at the band, taking it out of its velvet box and observing it closely. "This is… wow Kurt."

Kurt rocked back and forth on his feet with a nervous expression. "Do you think he'll like it? Good wow? Bad wow? What?"

"Is this white gold?"

"Fourteen karats," Kurt answered quickly. "Is it too much? Shit… he's going to feel I'm rushing this…"

"You know there is a thin line between a promise ring and engagement ring, Kurt. This is not a promise ring. How much did this cost you?"

"A lot. But our old promise rings are too small now so I bought one that would fit him."

Quinn smiled, shaking her head. "Oh. There's an engraving."

"Yeah…" Kurt leant against Puck's car. "I saw that ring and that was the one. I don't know. I wanted that to be our symbol that he's taken. I'll probably be gone a lot, we all will… and I don't want anyone overstepping their boundaries while I'm away—"

"This is not a promise ring. A promise ring should not be more than $200 and I know that this bad boy blew that price range out the water."

Kurt shrugged as he glanced at Quinn, watching her carefully put the ring in its box and close it. "Well you know he's worth more than any dollar amount, Quinnie."

"I understand that. I'm sure he'll love it, but you should probably get on one knee before giving it to him because that's not a promise ring."

Kurt smirked, snatching it away. "I don't know why I have you people as friends."

She hugged him tightly and laughed into his shoulder. "Because you love us, stupid."

….

"WAKE UP!"

Puck jumped on the bed, eliciting a yelp from a still half asleep Blaine who went flying into the air. He grasped for his heart, trying to figure out where he was and what was happening.

"Blaine! Come on dude you've been knocked out for hours, Kurt and Quinn are almost done with the food."

Blaine rubbed at his eyes tiredly and nodded. "Hey Puck."

"Hey. Get your ass out there. I would ask what you've been doing that has you so tired but I don't want to know." Puck stood up and went towards the bedroom door, "Hurry up, man."

Blaine shook his head with a sleepy grin before getting out of the bed. He fumbled into the bathroom first, handling his business and checking himself in the mirror, and then went out to join the others. Finn and Rachel were cuddled up on the couch and saw him first, and he waved a hello.

"Hi! Do you remember me?" the brunette asked, jumping to her feet and latching Blaine into a tight, friendly hug. Blaine smiled as he reciprocated.

"Yes, of course. I went to a few shows in high school and would see you in the hallways sometime." Blaine replied as the girl pulled away with a grin.

"Well you were adorable back then but now you're down right gorgeous. Puberty has been nice to you."

"Thank you," said Blaine. Finn looked at them strangely.

"Rach, honey, can you maybe stop flirting with my brother's boyfriend while I'm two feet away?"

Blaine laughed, slapping five with Finn while Rachel explained she was just making light conversation. He headed towards the kitchen where he could hear Kurt, Quinn, Puck, and Sam talking about music and rehearsals. When he arrived, they all turned to look at him and Quinn rushed up for a hug.

"Finally," she exclaimed, "I get to spend some quality time with this man. Hi sweetheart!"

Blaine squeezed her tightly and smiled, pulling away. "Hi Quinn. Hey Sammy."

Sam smiled softly as he gave him a half hug, half dap. "Hey."

Kurt eyed his best friend suspiciously before Blaine walked over to him by the stove and gave him a quick peck. Instead of focusing on his friend's odd behavior, he decided to focus on Blaine, smiling at the hazel eyed man opposite him.

"Did you miss me?"

"I did," Blaine nodded, glancing around the kitchen. "You took an awfully long time. I only see a few bags here so I just wanted to state that I'm incredibly suspicious of your suspect behavior."

Quinn and Puck grinned knowingly and Blaine eyed them. Kurt responded quickly before his friend could ruin the whole thing.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I stopped by the grocery store then went to get my friends. They stay in Lima, you know."

"Hmmm…" Blaine hummed, glancing between all of them. Kurt smiled innocently. Sam seemed to have no interest, though.

"Why did you leave Lima? Wouldn't it be easier for you all to be closer together?" Blaine questioned.

"Oh," Sam spoke up, "we just wanted our own place. The property value over here is a lot better, and I guess I can speak for myself and say I needed a change of scenery."

Kurt nodded. "Same here. Too many horrible, horrible memories from the past still lurk in that town for me." Kurt thought of all the trouble he got into and shook his head. "Why'd you ask though babe? Miss it there?"

Blaine shrugged as he sat down at the island. "I don't know if I missed Lima or the people that were in Lima. And are in," he smiled at Puck and Quinn, "but this town is just so quiet and random. Never would have thought to look for either of you here."

"I kind of like it," Quinn spoke up now, "and we should consider moving closer." she said, facing her boyfriend. "You know, so we can help with the baby."

"What baby?" Puck and Sam said in unison. Blaine looked over at Kurt, not knowing he'd told anyone.

"JC," she said obviously. "Blaine and Kurt's baby boy."

Kurt sighed, waiting for it. Sam was going to blow his lid—

"Baby? I'm sorry_… _What the fuck am I hearing?"

Finn came into the kitchen with a smile, Rachel trailing shortly behind him. "It smells great back here, guys—"

"Blaine has a little boy on the way—" Kurt began, until Quinn corrected him.

"They have a little boy on the way, actually." she smiled, "and I cannot wait to spoil him and be auntie Quinnie and—"

Sam started laughing in disbelief. Puck just stood there with his mouth agape, Rachel pretty much mirroring that look. Finn knew about it already after Blaine told the Hudmels and intended to be supportive as well. Blaine looked uncomfortable, happy that Quinn wasn't judging him but waiting to see who would. Apparently it was Sam.

"So… I'm sorry… Fill me in. Blaine got someone pregnant," the blond said with a smile, "and then you two magically find each other, and he asks Kurt, who is five minutes away from success, to raise a child with him?"

"Sam." Kurt warned. "Stop speaking about shit you know nothing about."

"That's why I said fill me in, bro."

"Look," Blaine stood up and awkwardly stared at the group, "I—yes I did get somebody pregnant. I was drunk and an asshole, and she's my friend. But I'm not trying to sabotage Kurt's success in anyway. He knows that."

"I also know that since I'm going to be in your life, he's basically mine. I consider him mine. Ours. So if anyone has a problem with that they should voice their feelings now."

Sam rubbed his head tiredly. "I'm fucking dreaming."

"Sam, dude," Finn said, "it isn't that big of a deal. Lots of people are dads and work."

"This is just another thing that will take away from Kurt's focus. A child? You heard Reid today! We need to be on our A game if we want this to work. I've made so many investments in all of us. I can't lose all of it because you've taken your eye off the prize! Honestly, what the fuck?"

"I'm going to go, Kurt." Blaine said, exiting the kitchen. Kurt sucked his teeth and stared at his best friend.

"Get out."

Sam shook his head, pushing past Puck and slowly exiting the room. At the doorway he stopped and faced his friend. "You know, Kurt. I'd hate to think I've spent the last decade or so trying to make things happen for you. Whatever you decide and whenever you decide it, I'm there with you. I stop everything for you. Not this time. Get your priorities in order and decide what it is that you want, because I'm not letting you waste any more of our time."

The door slammed and everyone in the kitchen remained still.

Kurt mussed his hair and glanced around at his friends. "I'm going to check on him."

"That would probably be best." Rachel answered. Kurt rolled his eyes at her and left the room.

"So…" Finn smiled, despite the bothered faces of his friends. "We may as well eat…"

….

"Hello?" Kevin answered, skeptical of the unknown number. A calm voice on the other side responded.

"Hey. Kevin?"

"That's me. Who is this?"

"You know Kurt Hummel?"

"Once upon a time… but if you don't tell me who you are, I'm hanging up."

"I need your help with something, Kevin."

….

Kurt spent the next couple hours talking with Blaine and reassuring him that they weren't a mistake. Blaine felt like shit. He felt like Sam hated him for coming back and ruining their happy ending and Blaine didn't want to do that. He wanted their hard work to be acknowledged, and their talent, and determination. BBR deserved that much.

That was why he thought it was incredibly foolish when Kurt said he wasn't going anywhere, and that Blaine and 'JC' were more important than anything else. That was never supposed to be a part of the plan. Kurt was never supposed to compromise for him, they were supposed to be great together.

Somewhere along the way, Kurt talked and talked until Blaine finally shut up. He didn't leave back for his dormitory; instead he fell asleep, defeated, with his head on Kurt's chest. The elder held him closely, shaking his head at the ups and downs of the day. One thing he acknowledged was that if Sam thought he was wasting their time, and made him choose, he'd choose Blaine and his son every time.

Maybe the ring would make everyone see that, or at least help them to. The only thing left was to give it to him.

* * *

_A/N: Did it bore you?_


	6. Chapter 6

**IWWHIW**

_A/N: You all probably hate me for taking weeks to update so I need to first say sorry. I am genuinely sorry. _

_Secondly, thanks to the reviewers because you all influence the direction this story. And Sweetie813, I legit LOL'd at that review. Remember Kurt was heartbroken okay? Lol. I'm happy many of you weren't bored, and I hope it remains that way with this chapter. _

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Kurt nudged his bedroom door open with his Doc Martens, turning his body as he entered the room. By the left side of the bed was a stack of boxes he walked over to, placing the box in his hands down along with them. Blaine followed closely behind him with a couple boxes of his own, plopping them down on the floor before trying to head out the room again. Kurt grabbed him by the wrist and spun him around before he could get away, smiling as he pulled him closer.

"We've been at this a while," he whispered against Blaine's lips, smiling because of the exasperated look on his boyfriend's face, "We have time to relax a little."

"No we don't," Blaine removed Kurt's hands from his sides as he kissed him on the lips, making sure to keep it chaste, though Kurt didn't mind opting for something a little more intense, "today's a big day and we need to get this finished."

"Blaainee," Kurt tried to grab him again but the younger man was already out the door, on the way to his car for the rest of his things. Kurt frowned but followed behind him.

They headed down the steps and out to Blaine's vehicle. Blaine glanced to the lower level of the home after grabbing a few of his boxes and saw Sam watching them with folded arms before disappearing from view. It made Blaine feel pretty horrible that one of his friends, at least a guy he considered to be his friend, believed that there was even a hint of malice in his return into Kurt's life. It hurt, but Blaine promised Kurt that he wouldn't let it get to him. They both knew what they were to one another, and that was all that mattered.

Kurt grabbed a few of Blaine's things and closed the car door, noticing there wasn't much left. He followed his boyfriend inside, up the stairs to his second floor flat and back towards the bedrooms. Blaine placed the boxes down and smiled at their progress before going to get the last of his belongings. They had stopped at his dorm and his house in Columbus earlier so that they wouldn't have to spend multiple days getting Blaine settled.

Kurt quickly put the things down as well and successfully grabbed Blaine this time, pulling the shorter man against him from behind.

"Let's take a break, B." he trailed a few kisses along the nape of Blaine's neck allowing his lips to brush the skin softly. Blaine smiled, turning himself around so that they were face to face. He hummed when Kurt's lips met his.

"Remember when you were helping me settle into my room after I moved from South Carolina?"

Kurt smiled against his lips and nodded. "I should've thanked your father for being such a jackass and forcing you into my life. Right next door to me too. You were so adorable back then with the curly fro," Kurt teased, his hands finding their way into Blaine's back pockets.

Blaine ignored him, smiling at the sweet kisses trailing along his jaw. "I brought it up because back then you were asking to take breaks, and being horny, and slowing us down like you're doing now."

Kurt laughed into his ear before pulling him over to _their _bed. He lay down and dragged Blaine on top of him as his hands trailed along the younger's lower back. Blaine finally relaxed into their kiss, complying with Kurt's request to deepen it as he parted his lips.

Kurt flipped them over while keeping their lips attached. Their tongues met and as usual, his heart knocked against his chest. Everything was so right. It felt amazing—Blaine's tongue playing with the piercing in his mouth the same way he used to, Blaine's hands cupping his cheek, holding Kurt in place the way he used to, the way he'd exhale through his nose and moan when Kurt sucked on his tongue—it was all perfection.

He struggled not to go further, knowing Blaine would only push him off anyway, but his body seemed to have a plan of its own. He grinded slowly between his boyfriend's legs and they both ended up groaning, throwing their heads back with shut eyes. When Blaine's hands landed on his hips firmly, Kurt only thrust down harder. They ended up moving together, staring into one another's eyes as the feeling of their hardness meeting only made them harder.

"I have to say," Kurt breathed out shakily with a smug grin, "back then you weren't so open to taking a break as you are now."

Blaine smiled, but it turned into him biting his lip as Kurt slowly moved himself between his legs. Kurt had a talent for making him feel ways no one else ever could; like right now, the way Kurt's tongue was playing at his earlobe, only Kurt could make his toes curl this way. But honestly, this would have to wait for later.

"Maybe taking a… _mmm…_" he moaned when Kurt's hand slipped between them to caress his cock and quickly removed it, "maybe we should take a break. We can finish this up l-later."

Kurt shook his head no, lacing their hands together and breathing hotly into his boyfriend's ear as he responded. "But I want you now…"

Blaine almost died at the growl in Kurt's voice. "I want you too…" he trailed off when Kurt began to suck on his ear. He closed his eyes tightly and continued, "Today i-is a big day though, baby. And I don't want Sam getting upset with u-us—"

"I couldn't care less about Sam getting upset, B."

Blaine tried his best to garner his boyfriend's attention, and smiled when he finally did. "Listen, BBR is waiting for you, and I can handle unpacking and getting the rest of our things. After the show tonight we can come home and… celebrate."

Kurt smiled, leaning down to connect their lips chastely. Blaine smiled into it, missing the contact as soon as Kurt pulled away.

"Fine. But tonight, you are not stopping me," he promised, hopping up off the bed and adjusting himself in his jeans. Blaine licked his lips as he leant up to rest on his elbows.

"I don't plan on it."

Kurt took another look at his boyfriend, stretched out on the bed with spread legs, that lusty look in his eyes, and the bulge in his sweats, before shaking it off and grabbing his keys.

"See you tonight." Kurt leant in and stole a quick kiss from Blaine, biting on his lower lip in the process.

"I'll be there bright and early." Blaine smiled, watching his hot rocker boyfriend reluctantly turn and leave the room.

He looked around at the boxes and decided to work on unpacking.

….

"Hi."

The employee looked up from behind the glass window and gave a forced, annoyed smile. "How can I help you?"

"I have a backstage pass for tonight's event left here for me."

"Okay. Name?"

"Kevin Walsh." Kevin looked around the office for anyone he would know as he ruffled his red hair. This was an odd place to pick up what he was instructed to pick up—a campus office at some law university in Cincinnati— over an hour away from where the party would be in Columbus, but he followed directions. His new boss promised him great things if he got it done.

The employee handed him the backstage pass and ticket he needed. "Here you go. Enjoy yourself tonight."

Kevin looked around and stuffed the things into his jacket pocket. "Thanks."

….

Blaine ended up getting a lot of unexpected but appreciated help from a couple old friends. When Katelyn showed up with Sugar, he wasn't sure what to expect from his old nemesis (leave it to her to tell) but Sugar seemed to be cool, and the ladies helped Blaine get settled in at his new home.

After catching up with one another at Kurt and Blaine's place, the three headed out to get a bite to eat and do some browsing through the mall.

They ended up in a baby store and Blaine rolled his eyes, knowing he should've seen this coming from Katelyn. Instead of saying anything, he followed them through the aisles; taking curious glances around and watching the girls coo over Elmo blankets and Winnie the Pooh bottles.

"Why are we here?" he questioned, realizing he had no idea what the hell to do.

It would be three months, maybe even less, until he was a father, and he had no idea as to what the first thing he should do would be.

"We're here because you have a kid coming, smarty pants," Kate said with a grin, nudging her friend in the shoulder. Blaine looked at her obviously and she flipped her brown hair, rolling her eyes at him. "You need to be prepared when that little bundle of joy gets here."

"In three months, yeah," he responded with a shrug. He had time.

Katelyn glanced at her best friend and they smiled before facing the lovable, oblivious, curly haired kid they loved. "When do you plan on shopping Blaine? When she calls to say that she's in labor?"

Blaine stared at Katelyn after the question realizing he was a dumb ass. How was he supposed to raise a kid and they had nothing? No crib, no clothing, no official name, nothing.

"Are you having a baby shower?" Sugar questioned, picking up a 12 pack of bibs and smiling at the text written. _Spit happens, _one of them said. Too adorable.

Blaine scoffed, trying to put off some of the anxiety he felt. "No."

"Why not?" she asked curiously, "It'll save you and Kurt money by mooching gifts off of everyone."

"Two dudes don't have baby showers."

"Says who?" Katelyn asked, not sure why they couldn't.

"Says this dude. Nadia isn't going to want one and I know I definitely don't. That would be ridiculous."

Sugar rolled her eyes as they led their handsome friend and dad to be into another aisle with clothing. "Listen," she began, "You stole Kurt from me in high school. The least you can do is let me throw you a baby shower."

Blaine smirked but folded his arms, shaking his head no. "Not happening, Sugar."

"You totally suck."

"Aww," Kate called out from another aisle. They both walked over to her, Sugar's heels clicking against the tiled floor as she rushed, Blaine dragging his feet along feigning disinterest. Though of course all of this stuff made him want to buy everything for his little boy. Kate pointed to what she was looking at and smiled, "look at this bassinet! It has little guitars on it!"

"Awwww!" Sugar turned to look at Blaine with a wide grin. "Look, Blaine! Guitars. His daddy plays guitar."

Blaine couldn't hide the smile that surfaced, so he looked away instead. That was a cute bassinet. "We need to head out to the show soon, you know."

Kate looked at her old friend after rolling her eyes. "It doesn't start for an hour after the advertised time. Plus, you know a bunch of nobodies will be opening for BBR. Relax, look around."

Blaine bit his lip and glanced around the store, watching as happy mothers and fathers browsed and shopped. He shrugged and looked at the two women who accompanied him.

"Okay."

They squealed.

….

Finn had a drum solo. He hit every instrument precisely and perfectly. They capped off the song with another verse from Quinn, backups done by Kurt, and a few notes from Puck's bass.

This was getting old now. They rehearsed every song on their set list repeatedly for the past five days in a row. They were more than ready for tonight. Kurt knew this but didn't say anything to his manager, the guy who was his best friend, who he paid, who acted as if he sacrificed the whole world for them. He just stayed quiet and did as was told, with hopes to avoid getting into a big fight on the night they were supposed to actually get a deal, something that was years in the making.

Sam smiled when they finished the song and nodded to his band. "I think we're good guys."

Finn said "Finally!" and let his sticks drop to the floor. Sam rolled his eyes, going to answer his phone and take the call outside of the building. They were in the club they'd play at tonight, and everything sounded perfect. The acoustics were amazing and the scenery looked really great. It'd be a packed house tonight.

Kurt removed his Fender and sat down next to it on stage, reaching for his bottle of water. His friends followed suit and they all ended up looking out over the fancy club, a feeling of content and accomplishment washing over them.

"So this is it," Finn said in a low voice. "We kick ass tonight and we're in the music business."

Kurt smiled as he thought about how simple that sounded. After the years of hard work, of song writing and sweating at long rehearsals, winning the hearts and ears of so many people—it sounded that simple. "Yepp."

The rest of the band exchanged glances at Kurt's uncharacteristic lack of enthusiasm about the performance tonight. You know, the one that would change their whole entire life. Quinn was the one to speak up.

"Is everything okay, big shot?"

Kurt looked up from his guitar strings and smiled reassuringly, pushing rapid thoughts away. "Yeah, yeah. I'm cool."

She nodded and looked at her boyfriend who was staring up into space. Neither Puck nor Finn wanted to chime in so she continued, moving a little closer to Kurt so that they could speak alone.

"It's Blaine, isn't it?"

Kurt smirked, shaking his head. "I feel like there's a possibility I'll lose him again because of this…" he gestured around the club. "And that little boy too, who I'm already falling in love with."

Quinn wrapped her arm around him and smiled, bringing the boy she considered to be a brother closer. "Don't be ridiculous. Blaine isn't going anywhere. He's here to stay, because he loves you, whether you're on tour with us, or right next to him. Okay?"

"He hasn't said it again yet." Kurt looked down at his boots, clapping them together. "He hasn't said he loves me since we got back together."

"Have you told him you loved him?"

"No."

Quinn shook her head. "Maybe you should. When you give him that engagement ring."

Kurt laughed, moving to stand up and go find something to eat before they had to be back here. "It's not an engagement ring, Quinnie. You want something from the diner down the block—"

His phone vibrating distracted him, and the screen read 'Picture Message: Blaine Anderson'. He raised an eyebrow and went to open it.

"Wow," he said grinning widely, scrolling past the picture and down to the caption.

_**I think Brian is going to love coming home to this bad boy, don't you think? –Blaine**_

"What is it?" Quinn asked with a smile as she walked over. Finn and Puck followed. Sam walked back in and joined the group, curious as to the commotion.

"A little bassinet with guitars on it," Kurt said with a smile. He showed Quinn the picture and his friends loomed over her shoulder, smiling down at the picture.

"Dude, that's like so bad ass," Puck said, eventually looking at his girlfriend. "When are you gonna give me a little one?"

"No."

Kurt smiled, shaking his head. Sam snuck in so that he could see the phone and smiled softly.

"That's cool." he told his best friend. Kurt nodded, still not on speaking terms with him after he blew up at Blaine.

"Thanks."

He got his phone back after they all decided to go to the diner together; and texted his boyfriend back.

_**Don't leave the mall without buying that. –Kurt**_

….

Blaine didn't know how or why, but he ended up hanging out with Nathan at the party. Katelyn ended up getting them drinks and they all hung out in the VIP section watching the early bands perform. Blaine was backstage with the BBR but decided to leave when Kurt couldn't keep his lips to himself. All he needed was Sam to walk in on _that._

Nathan and Katelyn shared small talk, getting to know each other better. He explained how he had a huge crush on her friend, but promised he'd back off so that Blaine and Kurt could pick up where they left off. That made Blaine smile as he looked around the club, watching for the guys who would be deciding whether or not BBR got a record deal with them. It was still relatively early and they hadn't arrived yet.

_**How's it going? –Nadia **_

_**They haven't started yet. Some new OSU band is playing. How's our little man? –Blaine**_

_**Must've just woken up. I feel him moving a little. –Nadia **_

Blaine smiled at the message, and then the DJ announced a five minute wait before BBR would come on. The crowd cheered and Kate mumbled that she still didn't get the big deal, making the curly haired man laugh.

"Be nice." he told her as he sent another text to Nadia.

_**They're going on in 5. I'll let you know how it goes. :-* -Blaine **_

"Can I get you two something to drink?" Blaine asked, preparing to walk to the bar.

"A beer." Nathan replied with a smile.

"Mojito!" Kate answered.

Blaine nodded and made his way to the lower level. He stopped short when he saw someone darting quickly backstage, but a few men walking past him on the stage took his attention away.

"Are you with BBR?" One asked, adjusting his tie. The man was older, maybe in his forties, and smiled when he noticed the backstage pass with the band's logo stamped on it.

"Oh, I grew up with them, yes," he smiled, not wanting to give away too much information. "Are you Mr. Reid? Kurt said they'd be expecting you."

He put his hand out and Blaine took it in a friendly handshake. "Nigel Reid." he finally answered. "Those are the execs," he motioned up the stairs where the other couple of men disappeared to. "So BBR needs to make things happen in order for me to make things happen."

Blaine nodded. "They'll blow them away, Mr. Reid."

He smiled. "Good answer…"

"Blaine Anderson." They took their hands back and Blaine motioned to the bar. "I'm ordering drinks, would you like anything?"

"No thank you son," he smiled and went up the stairs, and Blaine took a deep breath.

They could do this.

The DJ spent a new track as Blaine made his way through the crowd and over to the bartender. He waited in line for a while before one of the employees saw his BBR pass and let him through. He ordered a couple beers and the princess's mojito before waiting patiently, listening to the music and peeking up to watch Kurt and the rest of them set up on stage.

"Wow. Blaine, right?"

Blaine turned around at the sound of his name and saw Kurt's ex Kevin standing there with a smile.

"Hey…" he replied, searching the man's face. He didn't expect him to be here, after the breakup Kurt described to him.

"What's up? How's it going?"

The red head flashed his smile and leant against the bar, ordering a Smirnoff and flashing his pass. Blaine eyed the backstage badge before glancing back up to him.

"It's going well. You come to see BBR?"

"Not really," he laughed. "Just came."

"I decided to come and help. Kate said to get her two mojito's if she has to sit through her brother's horrible playing," Nathan said with a smile before noticing the tall Irishman standing there. "Oh I'm sorry… didn't mean to interrupt—"

"It's fine," Blaine said, going to introduce the two. "Kevin, this is my friend from school Nathan Reid. He's a big fan of BBR."

"That I am," Nathan smiled, moving to take the taller man's hand. "Nice to meet you."

Kevin nodded. "Same."

They handed him his drink and he went to move. "I'll see you around, Blaine."

Blaine found that odd but nodded anyway. "Bye."

"He seems nice," Nathan said, watching him go. He turned to the bartender who was handing them drinks, and Blaine asked for another mojito before they walked off.

"And you should send a waitress to VIP," the blue eyed junior told the employees behind the bar, stroking his blonde locks, "my father is complaining."

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Your father?"

"Oh! My dad came to watch BBR with his big shot friends. Nigel Reid," they handed Nathan the extra mojito and Blaine stood there dumbfounded until he had to move to catch up to his friend. "When I was younger I used to rave to him about the band all the time."

"Wow." Blaine said, thinking about how small a world it really was. Before he could respond any further, cheers erupted throughout the club and Kurt was introducing the band.

They made their way up the steps to the second level. Katelyn smiled and took her _drinks_ and Blaine found himself smiling at how wild people were going. The record label guys seemed to be impressed.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Kevin by the entrance, looking a little nervous. He kept his eyes on him until the redhead got lost in a crowd who walked in.

The music started to play and the partygoers erupted, raising their hands in the air. Nathan shouted too, preparing to shout along with the music.

Quinn began to sing the first verse, Puck next to her rocking out. They shared the same microphone, both belting out lyrics.

_The cycle repeated  
as explosions broke in the sky  
all that I needed  
was the one thing I couldn't find_

_And you were there at the turn_  
_Waiting to let me know_

_We're building it up_  
_To break it back down_  
_We're building it up_  
_To burn it down_  
_We can't wait_  
_To burn it to the ground_

Mr. Reid sent Blaine a nod of approval and Blaine felt a surge of pride for his friends. It was that much better because he was getting to see them succeed, instead of alone in his dorm room, feeling left behind like he had for so many years.

_**He's dancing up a storm. –Nadia **_

Blaine grinned.

_**BBR is kicking ass. Brian has great taste in music. –Blaine**_

_**BJ you mean. –Nadia**_

Kurt looked up and found him and sent a wink to the man he was in love with. Blaine smiled back at him, sending two thumbs up like he had all those years ago the first time he'd seen Kurt perform. It made the rocker smile as he went in to his guitar solo.

The crowd was eating up every single note as they swayed to the music. The execs looked thoroughly impressed as they observed their surroundings; the reactions of the fans, the confidence that Kurt wore as he stroked the guitar. They knew they found gold with these guys.

"I don't see the big deal," Katelyn said with a shrug, though she smiled, proud of both her older brothers on that stage.

Before Blaine could respond, the lights went out completely in the building. The screaming stopped and everyone went quiet. Right in the middle of the guitar solo that Kurt was _killing _right now.

They turned back on and there was a loud noise of interference coming from the speakers. Everyone grabbed for their ears as the lights shut out again.

"What the hell is this?" One of the execs said behind Blaine. And then the lights came back on again and people started to boo. Kurt pulled off his guitar and followed Puck backstage to see what was going on.

"I don't know—"

The lights shut off again, and an employee shouted over the few people booing that they would get everything under control. When they finally did, the men from the record label had had enough, and were turning to leave.

"We've seen enough, Nigel. We'll call you."

"But they only played part of one song—"

"We've seen enough," he repeated with finality. They made their way downstairs and Blaine, Nathan, and Katelyn all shared a look before Nigel spoke up.

"What the fuck is going on?"

….

"Did you get out of there in time?"

"I did," Kevin answered. "And I saw the big wigs leaving, too."

"Perfect." the voice answered.

….

Kurt pulled his shirt up and over his head as he took a seat next to Blaine on the bed. They were both quiet, trying to understand what the hell had happened. Blaine was furious that the building's electricity waited until BBR's most important performance ever to go through a meltdown, but Kurt didn't seem as bothered. Maybe they didn't have to get signed just yet.

"You okay?" he asked Blaine who was staring at the ceiling, still fully dressed as he lay on their bed.

Blaine thought about that. "You guys were amazing tonight."

"Thanks, babe."

"And you totally deserve to get a record deal."

"We only performed part of one song… before everything was fucked up." Kurt said in between his yawn. "I don't mind if we have to wait until the show in Chicago, honestly. It'll give me time to think about things, you know?"

Blaine sat up and looked at him. Kurt was scratching at the nape of his neck and reaching for the remote control. "What kind of things do you need to think about?"

A text came through on Kurt's cell phone and the man's face dropped in an inexplicable way once he read it. He forced a smile onto his countenance before looking at Blaine sadly.

"It doesn't matter, I guess. They want to sign us."

Blaine smiled widely and threw his arms around Kurt. "That's amazing babe! Congratulations!"

Kurt sat there enveloped by Blaine's tight hug only nodding. This could really change _everything. _"Thanks babe."

* * *

_A/N: Song used: Burn it Down- Linkin Park _

_So I was interested in reading thoughts on who you guys think Kevin is working for... I won't confirm or deny any answers, but many said Sam or Nathan. What do you guys think now? _

_And... thoughts on Klaine going forward? _

_-Janelle_

* * *

skank!Kurt, nerd!Blaine fic called **You Got Me**

teacher!Kurt, badboy!Blaine fic called **Teach Me What You Know**

Both of these are on my profile page if you're interested.


	7. Chapter 7

**IWWHIW**

_A/N: So I got some really fantastic guesses for who Kevin worked for in last chapter reviews. So far, the suspects include:_

_Sam, though you guys are leaning away from him now, Nathan, Nadia, Anthony (Blaine's dad), Xavier, Sebastian, (both villains in the first story) Kurt himself (which is a very interesting guess) and Darth Vader (which I won't comment on Jess, lol). What I will say is that one of these guesses is correct. Who, I still won't say. But you don't have to worry about that right now anyway, because no Kevin drama is involved in this chapter. _

_This chapter is cool, though. In my opinion, at least._

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Monday at 12."

Kurt exhaled and rubbed a hand down his face as he lay in bed, repeating what his friend had said. Sam was on the other end of the line giving him information for when all of BBR would go and sign their names on the dotted line. It was an amazing feeling knowing that the group was less than 48 hours from achieving their dream. After all the years of playing in clubs and making a name for themselves, BBR was ready for the big time. They had made it.

As he listened to Sam mumbling more to himself than to Kurt about finding an entertainment lawyer on such short notice, and negotiation royalties, and all these other things, all Kurt could actually focus on was thoughts of Blaine. The water had just shut off in their master bathroom meaning the younger man had just finished his shower. Kurt was at a place where he was torn over what he actually wanted. He looked at the baby things his boyfriend and sister purchased the day before and sighed. They were going to be fathers, and damn good ones at that. Yet he was about to sign a recording contract and maybe even go on tours if they were successful, and that was too much to stomach.

"I wonder if we'll even be able to hire a lawyer on a Sunday…" Sam thought out loud. Kurt listened to his friend ramble as he watched the doorknob turn. Blaine stepped out with dripping wet hair and a towel around his slim waist. A few beads of water ran down his chest as he grabbed a hand towel and began to dry his dark locks. Kurt sighed and watched him. This could be their every night. He could see this in the future; him coming home from work and catching Blaine coming out of the shower after a long day in the classroom. JC would run up to him and tell him all about school and what he learned. That was all Kurt wanted, but would that be his reality? Losing out hurt so bad the first time. Everything would only be magnified this time around if that were to happen again.

"Kurt? You there?"

Kurt's eyes trailed along Blaine's chest and down his back when the dark haired man turned to look in the mirror.

"I'm tired. Sammy. The whole stress of our performance being ruined and what not took a toll on me. I'll talk to you in the morning."

"Oh, k then. Goodnight bro."

Kurt hung up the phone and sat up in bed a little. He reached over to put it on the charger before settling back on the bed, still in jeans and a t-shirt. One leg was off the bed as he slouched down, lower lip between his teeth as he openly ogled the body across the room.

Blaine heard the conversation end and turned back to smile at his boyfriend. Kurt being the flirt he was sent the younger man a wink, still biting his lip in the process. Blaine rolled his eyes and smiled, but Kurt didn't miss the way he blushed when he turned back towards the mirror. Kurt could still do that to him; he could do something so simple after all these years, and it always elicited the same response out of Blaine.

It was hard to fathom any of it; them being reunited, and soon to be raising a child, but this was actually reality. Something else that was a reality was Kurt being a performer soon. It was so frightening that out of the blue, everything seemed to be going well for him. He graduated college and moved back to Ohio. He started working on booking venues, and started rehearsing with the band again. They did a few shows, and then Blaine showed up at one. Now he had the love of his life back, and a record deal. Call Kurt a pessimist, but something _had _to go wrong. This was way too right.

Blaine finished playing in his wild hair and started to make his way towards their dresser. Kurt moved both hands beneath his hair as he watched curiously. He saw his boyfriend bend down and dig around in the bottom drawer, and Kurt's mouth began to water with thoughts of what was underneath that towel.

"What are you looking for?"

Blaine held a pair of boxer briefs up in the air. "Clothes for bed, babe. I don't know where Kate put my wife-beaters. I could always wear yours, though." Blaine shot his boyfriend a smile before looking around in the middle drawer.

Kurt nodded at the thought, but the last thing on his mind was seeing Blaine get dressed. "Come to bed, Blaine. Forget about the clothes."

Blaine raised an eyebrow, turning around. "No clothes?"

"No clothes," Kurt repeated, licking his lips slowly. "Come lay down."

Blaine watched Kurt's tongue as he nodded. He put the boxers back and slowly moved his hands to his waist where the towel was wrapped tightly. Kurt's eyes were locked there as Blaine removed it at snail's pace, slowly showing his 'v' and eventually everything else. The color of Kurt's eyes turned to a solid gray as he stared, first at the slender waist he wanted to grip, and then to the half hard cock he wanted to taste. His own cock started to get hard at the thought of having Blaine in his mouth.

The towel was tossed in the direction of the hamper as Blaine slowly made his way over to the bed. Kurt watched him the entire time, almost losing it when his boyfriend crawled up to the pillows on all fours and settled on top of the covers. He gulped, taking a moment to adore every curve and plane of Blaine's defined body before moving to kneel on the mattress beside him.

Kurt lifted his white tee over his head and off his arms. Blaine lie back, eyes raking over a delicious body—pale soft skin, slender muscles, low jeans on top of playboy boxers that covered a trail of hair leading to where Blaine wanted to put his lips, and that gold chain swinging around his neck… Blaine loved Kurt in that chain. He hoped Kurt would leave it on. He could take off everything else but that.

Kurt's long fingers moved to his belt buckle. He began to unfasten his jeans; eyes locked on Blaine's, and slide the zipper down. He grew a little harder when Blaine's hands started trailing along his own chest, circling around his nipples. Enough was enough. It had been too long since he was inside this man.

After stepping out of his dark jeans and left in only a pair of boxers, Kurt moved across his king sized bed until he was in the center, hovering over his naked, beautiful boyfriend. Blaine reached up and grabbed Kurt by the neck, bringing their faces closer together. Kurt closed the gap and placed a small kiss to Blaine's lower lip. The younger man closed his eyes; his hand tangling in Kurt's brown hair, sighing when his boyfriend spread his thighs further apart. Kurt had to take a deep breath to grasp that this was real. Blaine lay on the bed with closed eyes, making the softest noises at every touch. He leant down and kissed him again; heart racing when he felt Blaine kiss back softly. They stayed that way for a moment—Blaine reveling in how familiar everything felt while new at the same time, Kurt trying not to think that all of their times like this together could somehow be limited. He moved both his hands to either side of Blaine's head on the bed and focused on moving his lips.

They began to kiss more feverishly, both their tongues automatically poking out and tangling in ecstasy. Kurt was on his hands and knees, ravaging his boyfriend's mouth. Blaine moaned against his lips and fisted Kurt's hair, hoping to draw him even closer.

"I want to kiss every inch of your body," Kurt whispered, chewing on Blaine's lower lip. Blaine closed his eyes and breathed out heavily.

"I missed you."

Kurt pulled back, moving to Blaine's chin and placing a kiss there. "You won't have to miss me again, sexy."

Kurt thought about how that probably wasn't true. Not after putting his name on that contract. Still, Kurt had to live in the moment.

He kissed Blaine on his Adam's apple, sucking slightly. A slow smile spread across his face when Blaine moaned and his toes curled.

"That spot still drives you crazy, huh?" he asked into Blaine's neck, lying down between Blaine's legs. He didn't resist when his boyfriend urged the boxers he still wore over his ass and down smooth legs.

"You still drive me crazy, Kurt." Blaine answered in a breathy tone, hands caressing supple flesh. He kept his eyes closed and caroused in every single feeling. Kurt's teeth grazed along his neck before sucking down hard right below his jaw, and Blaine dug his nails into his boyfriend's lower back. The temperature rose drastically as Kurt whispered for Blaine to spread his legs, sucking a spot beneath his ear that made him thrust up. He was met with Kurt's hardness and both gasped, rocking forward.

"God, Blaine," Kurt breathed out, gripping the sheets around his boyfriend. He let his head rest on Blaine's shoulder and moved forward again; biting his lip when their sweat slicked cocks rubbed together between them and Blaine tightened his grasp on Kurt's waist.

"B-Baby…" Blaine lifted his hips and Kurt snapped forward, eliciting moans from the both of them. Kurt clenched the sheets until his fingers were red. This wasn't going to last long at this rate. He tried to pull away but the younger man wasn't too thrilled with the thought of that, sliding his erect cock against his boyfriend's again until both of their toes were curling.

"Blaine honey, let me get—_oh god,_" Blaine squeezed Kurt's ass as he starting grinding forward. He worked his hips at a pace that was sure to send the both of them over the edge, and all Kurt could do was respond with thrusts of his own. He went back to sucking on Blaine's neck in between movements and the sound his boyfriend made—the way he looked debauch and like he could fall apart at any moment—all of it drove Kurt _crazy. _

He moved his lips to Blaine's ear, one hand on his hips to still the man's hips, and whispered softly.

"Can I finger you?"

Kurt watched Blaine lick his lips and nod fervently. "Please."

Kurt sighed breathily, nodding against his boyfriend. He sat on his knees between Blaine's legs and saw the pre-cum between them. Blaine's cock was so hard and thick… he had to…

"_Kurt! _FUck… ooh—oh my god so good… Yes!" Blaine found a slew of curse words leaving his mouth when Kurt started blowing him without warning. His hands found brown hair as his boyfriend relaxed his throat and moved deeper. Kurt sucked softly; his tongue ring caressing veins on the underside of Blaine's cock, but slowly, he pulled off, kissing the head before moving over to his night table drawer.

Blaine reluctantly let go of Kurt's hair as the elder pulled off his dick. He bit his lip, watching him very slowly dig around the drawer for lube and protection. He figured Kurt was probably trying to cool down since they both were seconds away from ending this a little sooner than either intended, and took a few deep breaths himself.

Kurt tossed the condom down next to him as he lay back on Blaine's thigh. He popped the cap open to the lubricant and poured a generous amount on his fingers. "I just want to stretch you a bit. Let me know if you're close… Don't come until I'm inside you, okay?"

Blaine nodded, and Kurt leant up as he warmed the lube, pressing a finger to the younger man's tight entrance. Blaine closed his eyes forcefully, and Kurt remembered that it had been a while since Blaine bottomed because of it, so he slowly worked on stretching him. It started with the first finger—Kurt watched amazed as Blaine closed his eyes and spread his legs. The tightness around his index finger as he stretched him was amazing, and Kurt's cock twitched at the thought of being inside him again.

He pushed the finger a little further as Blaine placed both his hands beneath his head, nodding that he could take more. Kurt bit his lip and gulped, adding another. They were so close to making love again. Both had thought about it so much in the past few years and now, they were so close. Kurt switched his position and pushed two fingers deep inside Blaine, letting the younger get used to the stretch. After a few seconds he began to scissor those fingers and work them even deeper, but not deep enough. Blaine was rocking against the mattress, asking for more, though he knew Kurt wouldn't give it to him just yet.

He lifted Blaine's muscled leg in the air as he worked his fingers at an even pace. That beautiful cock of his was standing at attention, still slick with saliva. Kurt leant forward and licked from the base to the tip as he added a third finger and Blaine thrust his hips forward because of it. Only Kurt had moved his lips away and slowly wriggled his wrist to work those three fingers into his boyfriend's insanely tight ass. He smiled a little nervously when Blaine reached for the condom and began to rip it open, handing the packet over to Kurt.

"I'm ready, K-Kurt."

"You sure, babe?" Kurt moved his fingers quicker and stretched them as best he could, and Blaine responded by trying to ride them. He told him yes, but that was all the answer Kurt needed.

He pulled his fingers out and watched Blaine's hole pucker at the absence. Quickly and nervously, he began to slide the condom over his dick.

Blaine watched Kurt lube himself up with shaky hands and smiled. The man wiped his hands on his chest and licked his lips, moving to get between Blaine's legs.

"Nervous?"

Kurt smiled. "Maybe."

Blaine pulled him closer, returning his hands to his boyfriend's waist. "Don't be."

Kurt nodded. He held Blaine's legs at the thighs and lined himself up perfectly. The way Blaine's eyes shined mixed with the way he touched him… so familiar and perfectly, it sent Kurt's heart up into his throat. He pushed into Blaine's hole and it was so hot and inviting he plunged forward a little too quickly. Blaine winced, tightening his grip on Kurt' waist.

"Shit—I'm so sorry, Blaine—"

"Shh… keep going, please. Just a little slower."

"OK."

Kurt took a deep breath and pushed in at a slower pace. He saw his boyfriend biting on his lip with clenched eyes, but Blaine told him he was fine. Kurt took a moment to let him adjust when he was about half way inside, fisting the sheets with one hand incredibly too hard and holding Blaine's leg up with the other as he tried not to move. Blaine opened his eyes and moved his hands over Kurt's ass, adoring the feeling of them flush together.

"Move baby."

Kurt placed his face against the side of Blaine's as he moved his hips forward. He pushed even deeper until he was buried inside, breathing erratically and biting on Blaine's ear. Blaine let out a long breath as his fingers trailed along Kurt's lower back and the curve of his ass. This was the night he dreamed about for five years—being reunited with his first and only love in more ways than one.

Kurt started to move in and out slowly, his tongue piercing running along the shell of Blaine's ears and earning him short gasps. He remembered everything that turned Blaine on when he was inside him and hoped to remind Blaine of each and every one… only he was so tight and the heat was like magic around him, Kurt could barely keep focus. Blaine spread his legs more and tangled them with Kurt's, and from the adjustment, Kurt was able to shift and thrust…

"_Shiiit_!"

Kurt smiled into his neck, quickening his pace and finding Blaine's prostate over and over again. "How does it feel?"

"Fuck… _fucking _amazing_._" Blaine forced his boyfriend deeper with both hands on his ass. Kurt pulled out and snapped back in, hitting just where Blaine wanted him to with a deep thrust. He finished sucking a dark hickey onto his boyfriend neck and moved back to his ear.

"Say my name." he demanded.

Blaine's lips curved into a smirk as he and the bed shook from Kurt's erratic thrusting. "Make me."

Kurt smirked too, nodding and moving even quicker. His boyfriend was moaning and digging nails into his back, and Kurt knew for sure he'd have some pretty long scratches there when he checked in the morning. He placed both hands on the bed and switched up his rhythm, grinding into Blaine's ass slowly, rocking against his spot _again_ and _again _and _again _until Blaine was pulling at his own hair and begging him not to stop.

But Kurt stopped.

Blaine opened his eyes and found his smug rocker boyfriend biting his lip into a smirk as he watched him.

"What are you doing? I'm _sooo _fucking close, baby."

"Say my name." Kurt answered, slowly rocking forward again. Blaine's legs were in the air as Kurt hovered over him, moving slower and slower before stopping completely.

"_Shit—"_

"Say it." Kurt watched Blaine as he pounded into him once more, and the younger man thrashed against the bed in pleasure.

"Kurt!"

Kurt smiled. He was so close to reaching his orgasm he thought he'd fucking pass out. But this was too good to miss. After going without his drug for so long, this was too good.

"Louder, Blaine. _Scream _my name."

Kurt started moving faster. His arms began to shake from holding him up and he didn't know if he could last… but he needed to make Blaine shout for him. Speeding up again, he snapped his hips in and out of Blaine, adoring the tight drag and gripping the covers as he groaned. Blaine's legs started shaking as his eyes rolled back, scratching Kurt's back as he came, all but singing the elder's name.

"_Kuuuuuurtttt!"_

…_. _

Sam and Puck shook their heads as they tried to watch television.

"It's gonna suck living underneath these two. They're still as loud as they used to be." Puck told him, taking a sip of his beer.

Sam nodded. "I know. I know."

….

Kurt watched Blaine come all over his chest; the boy's softening cock leaking in strings. His eyes closed as his stomach curled, whole body collapsing as he came with a long moan into the condom. Blaine moved his lips to meet his boyfriend's and kissed him through it, swallowing every moan Kurt made.

They stayed like that for a while, despite the stickiness between them, and how much of a bitch it was going to be trying to pull out of Blaine when Kurt was incredibly sensitive. Instead of focusing on that, both men kissed one another slowly, conveying emotions both had felt for years and weren't able to tell one another. Kurt lay on top of him feeling boneless. His tongue entered his boyfriend's mouth and tasted him. Blaine always did have this amazing taste—honey was always prominent. Sometimes he could taste it when they were apart—Kurt in his dorm room, Blaine in his class in whatever high school he transferred to. He could still sense it and crave it… and Kurt hated that he couldn't have it.

Now, he had it. Blaine sucked down on his tongue, cupping both sides of his face with careful hands. He had it. The taste, the feel, the man himself. Blaine was his again. He just made love to him, he just watched him come, and now he was kissing him. Something as simple as a kiss felt so fucking amazing, and Kurt had that again.

There was no way he was losing it.

When Blaine started moaning into his mouth, Kurt felt himself getting excited again. Then, Blaine's hands began to trail down his back over the scratches he made and down to the curve of his ass, and Kurt knew for sure he was getting excited again. They continued to kiss as he pulled out of Blaine, and moved his hand to the side to look for wipes and another condom. Blaine removed the condom from Kurt's already hardening cock and tied it off as Kurt cleaned both of them off.

"Can I ride you?" Blaine asked softly. His hazel eyes had a hint of innocence that drove Kurt absolutely mad.

"As hard as you'd like."

….

Sam slouched down on the couch, turning the television up and trying to start a conversation. Quinn was starting to toss on Puck's lap where she rested as her boyfriend started a conversation.

"So 12 Monday huh?"

"Yeah," Sam answered quickly, ignoring the noise from above them. "Then the world is ours."

Puck could hear the sound of the bed squeaking and smirked. Those dirty dogs. "How soon do you think we'll be able to record?"

"No conversation you two start can distract from the sex those two are having," Quinn said tiredly. "Just let them get it out, because when that kid is here they'll be remembering this night. How about we go to the diner?"

Sam stood up and headed towards his jacket. "Sounds good to me. Let's go."

….

"You're so fucking hot." Kurt gripped Blaine's hips as he watched the younger man bouncing up and down on his cock. He stroked Blaine's swollen dick and bit his lip, arching his back so that Blaine landed on his prostate each time he came down.

"_Kurt! Right there_!"

Blaine placed both hands on his boyfriend's chest, holding onto the gold chain as he hopped up and down. Kurt breathed heavily, thrusting up into tight heat until his eyes rolled back.

"_Nngh…oh shit, Blaine… harder baby," _Kurt started pumping Blaine faster and the younger man started riding him harder and erratically. Blaine moved his hips down once more as Kurt snapped his wrist, and without warning he came again.

Kurt held Blaine firmly by the waist and continued to fuck him as he rode it out. He avoided his prostate, snapping up and down until he felt the familiar sensation in his gut. Blaine had clenched around him as he came for the second time that night.

They were sweaty and exhausted, and cum was between the both of them, but Blaine smiled as he lay down next to Kurt.

"I know I haven't said it since we got back together," he began, still trying to catch his breath, "but I love you so much Kurt, and I'm incredibly proud of you."

Kurt's heart felt like it stopped at the words. He turned to look at Blaine to see if he was serious and the man only lay there smiling.

"And that was like the most mind blowing sex ever," he continued. "I need to shower again."

"I love you, too." Kurt said quickly. He'd been waiting to hear those words and say them again forever.

Blaine turned to him and was met with sincere blue eyes. He smiled again, leaning into kiss him. "I know."

….

Blaine spent his Sunday studying and doing homework assignments. He lay on the couch with his pen to his lips, going through his history syllabus. Kurt had gone off to his parents' place for a while and he used their time apart to get this done.

However, his mind couldn't stop drifting off. Yesterday had been so amazing, and especially last night. It was just like old times—Kurt and Blaine, Blaine and Kurt. Nothing else mattered. But tomorrow would be Monday, and Monday would be the day that BBR would negotiate a contract. He knew that meant Kurt would be busy a _lot_, but it also meant he'd be happy. BBR was so important to him, and making music was Kurt's life. He didn't want to think about being apart from him so soon, but he'd be as supportive as Kurt needed him to be.

After a few hours, Blaine had finished what he needed to do. It was getting a little late so he decided to make something to eat in case Kurt didn't eat at his parents'. It was unlikely, but likely at the same time. Kurt sometimes played the 'I forgot to eat' card.

His time in the kitchen was spent thinking about how Kurt's face lit up when he told him he loved him the night before—it was almost like Kurt had been doubting the fact. There was no need for Kurt to doubt that ever. He decided to say it more often.

….

"What's wrong with you, boy?"

Kurt shook his head as he stared at the television. "Nothing, dad."

Burt glared at him for a while before looking away. They watched TV some more, though Kurt wasn't really paying attention to it. His thoughts were elsewhere. He knew he had to get out the house for a while because he and Blaine would only end up having sex all day, and they'd end up talking more about their son like they had after the shower last night, which only made things harder. He couldn't imagine walking away from this… and being with Blaine all day would only spoil the rocker even worse.

A commercial came on and Burt went into the kitchen with Carole. Kurt remained on the couch with folded arms. Maybe talking about this with his father would help, though he was truly stuck right now.

_-x-_

"_Jacob Cameron Anderson." _

_Kurt tangled his fingers through Blaine's curly locks, one eyebrow rising because the randomness that his boyfriend had just said. "What?"_

_Blaine smiled, looking up at the man he loved through his lashes. "I said Jacob Cameron Anderson. What do you think of that?" _

_Kurt smiled as he stared at the ceiling. "JC, huh?"_

"_Yeah," Blaine nodded against his chest. "I've been thinking about it and JC doesn't sound so bad, I guess. Brian can be reserved for our next little boy." _

_It was that moment that Kurt knew he couldn't do it. He couldn't sign a contract that would take him miles away from this man, or Jacob. This was where he needed to be. "Jacob Cameron sounds perfect. So what do we name our little girl?" _

_Blaine smiled, hugging him tighter. "I always liked Elizabeth."_

_-x-_

Kurt threw his head back and sighed. He couldn't do it. But fuck, Sam and the rest of them were going to absolutely murder him.

"So are you ready to talk to about it now, or should I let you wallow some more?"

"I love him."

Burt smiled, settling on the couch next to his son. "I've known that for years. So why are you sitting here crying?"

Kurt smiled. "I'm not crying, dad."

"Could've fooled me." He moved his mug to his lips and took a sip. "What's the problem?"

"We got a record deal."

"Another thing I'm aware of, Kurt."

Kurt sighed. "I don't know how I'm supposed to be happy and do this… be the person I thought I wanted to be and leave Blaine here with Jacob and go make everyone else happy when I feel like I'll be letting him down… I want to be here—"

"Jacob?" Burt questioned in a confused tone. Kurt sighed, rubbing his head and taking a breath. He had been rambling again.

"We decided on a name, finally." Kurt smiled as he said it, ruffling his crazy hair. "It feels like I'm going to miss out on things. Blaine's doing so good for himself right now, and I'm crazy proud of him. He's being strong and ready to do whatever he needs for this little boy and all I can do is think I'll probably be somewhere in New York or Los Angeles while he's crawling, or saying 'da-da' or taking his first steps. And I'll have to settle for phone calls or video chats when I could be there with Blaine, telling him I love him in person instead of through a text…" Burt nodded as he listened, considering everything his son was saying. "It was five long years. I just want this to be alright. I want us to work this time."

"I think you're foolish to believe that achieving your dream—which by the way I had to sit up some nights through ridiculously long band practices in my garage—is going to make you lose out. You two love each other enough to make this work—"

"I loved him enough before, dad." Kurt cut in, sitting up a little. He rubbed at his denim Levi jeans and sighed. "But it didn't work before."

"Did you learn from that mistake? The mistake of cutting him off?"

Kurt nodded. "Definitely."

Burt hummed. "Is that a mistake you think either of you will let happen again?"

"I know I won't."

"So," Burt continued, "I think it's safe to say you two lived and you learned a bit. Something as amazing as your dream coming true should not stand in the way of that. The first thing that you should do is talk to him about your feelings. Blaine might be feeling some anxiety about all of this too."

"He's really happy for me and the rest of BBR. He knows how hard we worked, you know? I mean, we did work hard and all, but I'd drop all of it in a heartbeat for him."

Burt smiled. Thinking about how far Kurt had come often put him in a whirlwind. They'd gone through so much, from not speaking, to being the best of friends, but sometimes, his boy just didn't think.

"You know you wouldn't have to drop it all if you just spoke to him. I'm sure the both of you can get on the same page, Kurt. You didn't talk last time and that damn near messed everything up. Talk now."

"I bought him another ring." Kurt spoke softly, not really thinking. Burt smiled and looked at him.

"Oh, did you?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah."

"Go talk to him."

….

_**I miss having you here at the dorms. :( Vinny is so annoying. –Nadia**_

Blaine rolled his eyes at the message with a smile. Those two were totally in love so whatever. The knob turned on the front door and Blaine looked up to see Kurt walking in. He smiled at the 'honey, I'm home' he received.

"In here babe," he answered from the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water and leaning against the counter. Kurt rushed in, throwing his red jacket on the floor and pushing Blaine into the wooden surface, eliciting a string of laughs.

"What are you doing, silly?"

"Showing you how much I missed you, babe." Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist and started to place soft kisses on his exposed neck. "Did you finish you work?"

Blaine nodded with his eyes closed. Kurt's lips and tongue were like fucking magic. "I did. And I cooked something if you're hungry."

Kurt hummed acknowledgment. "I'll eat afterwards."

"After what?" Blaine teased into Kurt's ear.

Kurt started to undo the drawstrings of Blaine's shorts as he answered. They'd talk later… yeah… they'd talk about all of it later. "After I bend you over."

….

"Not just anyone can be a great leader. Leadership takes certain qualities that only a handful of people throughout history have possessed; responsibility, persistence, vision, creativity—the list goes on. I want you all to think of this and write a paper. I want it Wednesday. Describe the qualities of great leadership in depth and provide me with an explanation of each. Give me leaders throughout history who have showed these traits. 3,000 words."

Blaine stared at his professor with a sigh. Two days to do this paper when he still had a shit load of other classes to focus on? Why did every professor feel that the universe revolved around themselves and their classes?

Nathan tossed a note on his desk and smiled. Blaine picked it up and read.

_**I'd like to show my great leadership skills by leading this guy right off a cliff. **_

Blaine laughed and Nathan smiled, turning his focus back to their professor. Blaine's phone vibrated shortly afterwards and his heart almost stopped at the message.

_**Blaine, please tell me you've heard from Kurt? It's 11:15 and we have a 12oclock meeting. No one has seen or heard from him. –Sam **_

Blaine's eyes went wide as he responded frantically.

_**He dropped me off to the university at like 8:30. He should've been back to you by now –Blaine**_

_**Well he's not! Any idea where he could be? Did he say anything to you? –Sam**_

Blaine thought for a while. His boyfriend had been behaving weirdly all night. He didn't really sleep and seemed anxious, while everyone else in BBR had been excited. He asked Kurt if everything was alright but just got an unfocused 'I'm great, babe'. The behavior made Blaine wonder if his boyfriend was having second thoughts, but that couldn't be the case.

Maybe it could've been.

And maybe Blaine knew where he'd go to if he was having second thoughts.

_**See if you can push the meeting to about 3. I know it's a swing but I'm going to look for him right now. –Blaine**_

_**Fuck… okay. Just hurry, please Blaine. –Sam**_

….

"And he wants to name him Jacob Cameron, because I wanted to name him JC… and if I ever doubted loving him before I know now for sure. I love him."

Kurt sat on the grass smiling at his boots. "I may be head over heels, but I don't care, because he loves me back."

The sky was a beautiful shade of blue. Kurt stared at it as the cool autumn weather caressed his face.

"I'm not going to sign that contract mom. I'm not losing out on him. They'll find another guitarist. They come a dime a dozen, you know?" Kurt scratched his head tiredly. "Anyway, they don't need me. They're all great… Quinn is beautiful and her voice is amazing. Puck is the best bassist I've ever met. Finn's a fucking dope but he can drum up there with the best of them." Kurt laughed a little, looking at his mother's headstone. "And I know Sammy will watch over them."

"What about you?"

Kurt turned around when he heard Blaine's voice. His boyfriend was there with his back pack on and a soft smile playing at his lips. The purple polo he wore underneath a cardigan looked very _Blaine, _if Kurt had to give him a look. It was different from when they were younger. More mature. More Blaine.

"You know I should go and visit my mom sometimes. Maybe when Bri comes back to visit."

Kurt nodded, standing up from his spot. "How'd you know I was here?"

"I know you, Kurt Hummel." Blaine said simply, shrugging his shoulders and stepping closer. "And I know that you want to perform more than anything."

Kurt smiled. "Not more than I want to be with you."

"Why should you have to choose?"

The elder shook his head. "In a perfect world I wouldn't have too. I could have both."

"I don't see why you couldn't have both, babe." Blaine looked around and sighed. Convincing Kurt of something when the man's mind was made up had always been hard. "I'm not saying that this won't be difficult, baby. I know that we're going to have some hard days. But I love you enough to work through it. You have a gift and you need to share that with the world. All of you do. And I'm not selfish enough to prevent you from doing that."

"What if I don't want to do that?" Kurt questioned sadly. He didn't want to lose Blaine again.

Blaine sighed and dropped both hands to his side. "If you let this opportunity go, you'll lose four of your best friends. You'll wonder 'what if?' all the time and will end up regretting this."

Kurt shook his head.

"Now I love you and I know you love me. Right?" Blaine smiled as he asked, his eyes a little wet.

"More than anything, Blaine."

"So then you understand that we'll just have to work extra hard to make this work. There'll be obstacles but at the end of the day it'll be Kurt, Blaine, and JC."

Kurt laughed, wiping at his eyes. "And Brian and Elizabeth too."

His boyfriend nodded. "One day, yeah. So go sign your contract before Sam murders you. We got the meeting pushed back."

Kurt nodded. His boyfriend was amazing. "Thanks. But first we need to talk."

Blaine looked up from Kurt's mothers grave and nodded. "Sure."

"So you love me, right?"

Blaine smiled obviously. "More than anything." he repeated.

"And you want forever with me, right?" he asked, moving closer to Blaine. The younger man looked at him with an odd expression.

"Every single day."

"Good." Kurt nodded, digging in his pocket and pulling something out. Blaine looked at the velvety box before Kurt dropped down to one knee.

"Blaine Alexander Anderson," he took a deep breath and looked into the most beautifully amazing golden eyes. Blaine looked back at him with a mixture of confusion and love and Kurt couldn't place it, but he needed to get this out. "I'm pretty sure I've loved you since the first time I laid eyes on you. Back then I wasn't ready. It was a game," he continued, smiling as he thought about it, "but you were everything I wanted and more importantly, everything I need. Now, it's not a game. Now I need you in my life."

Blaine thought he'd explode from the shock running though his body. That was a fucking ring in that box and Kurt was on one knee and saying all the beautiful words and what the actual fuck—

"If I sign a record deal, then I need to know that you're going to be there at the end of the day. I need to know that I can call you or get on a last minute flight home and find you there, and you won't leave when it gets rough—"

"Never, Kurt."

"Then marry me, Blaine. Marry me."

* * *

_A/N: TO BE CONTINUED... _

_-Janelle _


	8. Chapter 8

**IWWHIW**

_A/N: Forever grateful for the support! A few of you are responsible for why I still enjoy this._

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"How does it sound?"

Kurt smiled as he nodded his head to the music, adjusting the bass to a more appropriate level. He sat in the studio awaiting an answer to the question he asked, smiling when the man beside him showed his approval.

It was getting late, though. They'd need to be on a flight back to Ohio in a few, and Kurt was super excited for it. It had been a whole 2 weeks since he'd last seen his fiancé, and being apart from him was hell. He couldn't imagine being apart for longer stretches of time if **_this_** little span was breaking him, but they did say they would try and work through it. Blaine had been incredibly good about it… he'd been his rock the entire time. With every call, every text, no matter the time, Blaine was there to answer. Even if it was just an 'I love you, Kurt'. Nobody understood just how big that was, especially after everything the two had been through.

"This sounds amazing, Kurt! Wait until Blaine hears it…"

Kurt smiled. "I know. I wrote it just for him."

"As if that wasn't obvious."

They laughed and went to the next track, killing time until Sam showed up with a driver to the airport. As much as Kurt appreciated working in the East Coast; its simplicity and history, Boston was fucking freezing right now. He couldn't wait to go home to his family.

He could admit that this little studio had been a safe haven in a way. Kurt would go in the booth with his guitar and get lost in every note. It didn't take but two takes at most while he was recording. Some could argue that it was because Kurt was an expert at what he did, but Kurt just wanted to be done with the album so he could spend as much time with Blaine and Jacob as he could. He fought and fought, despite the labels and Sam's insisting to start promoting before the new year hit, and got their release date pushed back until after February. This way, he'd be able to at least spend some time with Jacob and Blaine after the little guy arrived. Sure, Sam wasn't happy with him. After that whole M.I.A thing when everyone was supposed to negotiate a contract, Sam was rarely happy with him. The manager was ready to get this show on the road as soon as possible. Thankfully though, the rest of the band understood Kurt's position.

"This one's good. They should adjust Quinn's vocals a bit."

Kurt listened to the track and nodded his agreement. The instrumental did seem to be a bit heavy at times. Before he could adjust any of the sound levels, two hard knocks came from the door.

"Kurt. Wes. The ride's here. Get your asses up."

Kurt threw his empty soda can in Puck's direction, but the mohawked man dodged it, sticking up his middle finger afterwards. Wes smiled as he grabbed his backpack.

"Nothing has changed, I see."

Kurt stopped the music and shut everything down, not wanting to hear his producer's mouth after finding everything still on. "It'll never change. Let's go see Blaine. I'm dying."

Wes smirked. "Yupp. Nothing's changed."

….

"Okay. They just got in the truck."

"All of them?"

Kevin got out of his car. "All of them."

The voice hummed. "The studio they use is on the 14th floor of the building. 14D."

Kevin put his hood far onto his head and proceeded to cross the busy street. This was a risk; trying to be inconspicuous on a busy downtown Boston street, but sticking it to Kurt would be more than worth it. Getting caught wasn't an option. Thankfully, the person on the other end of the phone had a vendetta against Kurt Hummel also.

Kevin ruffled his red hair as he entered the building. There was a woman at reception and he cursed as he noticed her giving someone a guest pass. "I have to sign in… they probably have cameras…. Fuck—"

"Relax. Sign in and get the job done."

"But they're going to want my ID—"

"What did I say, boy? Sign in or you forfeit everything I promised you."

Kevin heard the phone go dead and closed his eyes. Now, on top of looking suspicious, he had to give up his identity to get access to the building. He looked around and saw people exiting. Others were pushing past him as they entered. He sighed and followed. Many flashed a badge and went straight to the elevators. Kevin stopped before he reached the desk, trying to think quickly. He began to pat through his pockets and grimaced.

"Sir? Can I help you?"

Kevin nodded at the woman behind reception. "I left by bag upstairs in my boss's office… my wallet and badge and everything is up there."

The blond nodded and waved him over. "What's your boss's name?"

Kevin licked his lip. Shit. "Smith."

That must've worked, because she was handing him a guest pass. "Return it after you get your things. My shift will be over soon but there's a gentleman that comes in after me."

Kevin smiled his gratitude. That was a lot easier than he thought it would be. "Thank you so much."

He quickly put the pass around his neck and headed to the elevators. When it arrived, a few people got off and he pressed '14'. Someone snuck in beside him and pressed '6', quietly settling back against the wall and luckily not looking at the person they were with. Kevin waited patiently for the ride to be over. He waited patiently for all of this to be over, because he was scared out his ass.

The person got off at the same time his phone began to ring. Kevin rolled his eyes, knowing who it was from.

"Yes?"

"Are you in?"

"On the elevator."

There was a lapse of time where nothing was said. The elevator dinged and Kevin stepped onto the floor, looking for 14D.

"The code to the door is 14004. Be quick."

Kevin said okay, hanging the phone up. He found the studio and looked inside of the room. The sound board was the only thing lit up. After taking a few glances up and down the hallway, he quickly pressed the code and entered the room.

….

Blaine tiredly stuffed books into his back pack. Nathan patted his back goodbye and he smiled in return. It had been one of those weeks where he was barely hanging on; dragging himself to class, dragging himself home, not wanting to do anything but talk to Kurt. Nadia and Nathan would tease him, call him a lovesick puppy, other things that Blaine couldn't really argue with, but all in all, that wasn't his concern. Getting home and seeing his fiancé was all he could bring himself to focus on.

There were good things that brought themselves from the past two weeks. Blaine used the time to get better prepared for Jacob's arrival. At this point, it was now Thanksgiving break. December was around the corner, and his son was due the start of January. He could be here at any given moment, so Blaine was smart enough to take Sugar and Katelyn's help and let them baby proof everything, and even tipped him on what to buy first. He thought Kurt would probably freak out when his bachelor pad became the adorable apartment it became, but when they video chatted and Blaine showed him around, that wasn't the reaction he got.

"It's perfect." Kurt told him.

Things were perfect, indeed. Blaine rushed out to his car in preparation for the hour drive home. With any luck, Kurt would already be there when he arrived. The shit he had planned for when he saw him again.

Maybe thinking about those things while driving an hour wasn't the best idea. Blaine allowed his mind to travel elsewhere as he tapped the steering wheel, some old Maroon 5 song playing. He decided to think about Thanksgiving which was in a few days. He'd be going to the Hudmels place along with Kurt and Nadia for dinner, allowing his future in-laws to meet the person carrying his son. He knew Burt would question whether or not Nadia was making the right decision, and she would stand her grounds. Part of him wanted to slap some sense into the girl but there were laws against that. Maybe when Jacob arrived, she'd see the light. That was the plan all along, anyway.

It was in his millions of thoughts about Kurt and JC and being a dad that Blaine finally remembered. His own father had called him the previous night. It was probably just to see whether or not Blaine would stop by on Thanksgiving… an answer that happened to be a big fat NO. He'd need to return that call to Anthony eventually.

….

"So how did it happen?"

Kurt grinned as he pulled into his and Sam's driveway. It was a story he'd told 1,000 times to 1,000 people, but he never tired of it.

"It's an odd story. I proposed in a cemetery."

Wes lifted an eyebrow, greatly confused by the confession. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me correctly."

"Um…" Wes smiled, "you are a lot weirder than I remember. And I remember some weird shit from back in the day, Kurt."

"Okay, okay," Kurt parked the car and turned to the man next to him. "I was conflicted at the time, so I went to see mom. Usually visiting her grave, venting a little… it always helped, so I went to see her again."

"Conflicted about what?"

"What I wanted to do… who I wanted to be. When I was younger, I had it all figured out. It's a lot easier to have definite answers when you don't really care about anything. But then came Blaine Anderson, and he kind of flipped the script."

Wes nodded proudly. "He's something special."

"He is." Kurt agreed wholeheartedly. "Things changed when he came along. Shit that mattered before didn't matter, and I realized that being rich and famous and partying… all of that meant nothing to me."

Wes nodded, ruffling his dark hair. "I hear you. But back then you really loved BBR. Like music was it for you. I don't know if I believe that a person could come along and change how passionate you are about something so important to you."

"I still love music. I just wouldn't put it before my family." Wes was silent and Kurt shrugged, undoing his seatbelt. "But back to the story, I didn't want to do this… at least not to the extent where it'd keep me away from him. There'd been enough of that. But Blaine convinced me that we'd work through it and while that sounded wonderful, his word wasn't enough for me. I needed more. So I proposed."

"In the graveyard," Wes finished with a grin. Kurt laughed.

"Well that's where we had this conversation. I ran off to be with mom an hour before I was supposed to sign everything with BBR, and Blaine came to the rescue. We talked, and I had been carrying the ring around with me for a while, so I did it."

"Did he say yes right away?" Wes asked, reaching back for his bags. Kurt shook his head no.

"He thought I was losing it because of the stress of everything. I had to give him a full length speech before he finally believed that I was in my right mind." Wes laughed. "I stayed on that one knee for about five minutes until the reality of the situation came crashing down. He realized I was serious and that he wasn't dreaming, and finally said yes."

"Details?"

"Not yet. But it'll be done in New York. He wants it to be in August because that's when we… had to break up when we were younger." Wes nodded. It still hurt to think about. Blaine had been through a bunch of bullshit since then, and he wished that things could've happened differently. Everyone did, of course. "So if we get married then, it'll be like a fuck you to his dad." Kurt laughed. "August wouldn't be depressing for us anymore. I would like it to be a bit sooner but I probably won't have the time anyway."

Wes smiled. "You two will be fine, Kurt."

Kurt smiled too. "Let's go inside. He'll probably be here soon."

….

"Why is he so violent?"

Blaine grinned as he waited at a red light. Nadia's voice was coming in through the hands free device in his car. "Just remember he has some of your genes."

"I'm not violent, thank you very much."

"Okay, Nadia. If you say so. So… about your parents…"

The girl sighed into his ear. "They want to meet you and Kurt. Of course I'm stupid for the choice I've made… the choices I've made," she paused for a moment as Blaine stepped on the gas, "but they want to make sure their grandson is in good hands. Him being with a gay couple wasn't something they had 'prepared' for, they say, and especially since I tell them that Kurt's going to be a rock star and all, but I think I've done a good job convincing them JC is with the right family."

Blaine nodded, driving in sync with the speed limit. "I feel like they want to bash me for getting you pregnant in the first place."

Nadia laughed a little. "Not much they can do about that now, huh. It doesn't matter anyway, Blaine. I have the final say, and you loved this little boy from the moment I told you he was coming."

_If only that went both ways, _he thought. "Of course. He's my son, Nadia… call me back if you need me though. Kurt's car is in the driveway and—"

"Welcome back sex. I get it." she joked, humming into the receiver. Blaine rolled his eyes as he focused on parking.

"That wasn't what I was going to say at all. Just call me if you need me, babe."

"I will. Love you."

"You too." He pressed end call on the dash and smiled, turning to the passenger side to get his bag. When he got out the car, Quinn was stepping out of Sam's apartment for a smoke and kissed him on the cheek.

"I missed you," she cooed, accepting his tight hug. Blaine grinned as he pulled away. "Missed you too."

The climb up the steps wasn't as hard today as it had been when he knew Kurt wasn't there. There was a spring in Blaine's step. He turned the knob and stepped in, smiling widely when he saw his gorgeous fiancé on the couch, slouched back in a sweater and jeans. Kurt looked over from his beer and licked his lips when he saw him.

"C'mere."

Blaine did just that. His bag ended up on the floor somewhere, next to the guitar decorated bassinet. The door was slammed shut behind him as he stripped out of his coat, and Kurt practically dragged him into his lap by the lapels of his cardigan as they both attached their lips.

"I fucking missed you…" Kurt dug his nails into Blaine's thighs as he said it, Blaine biting hard on his lower lip and grinding forward. They went back to kissing each other, floating in between full on grinding and trying to devour one another's mouth. "You miss me, baby?"

"Mmm…" Blaine thrust forward when Kurt squeezed his ass. "You know I did."

"Kurt, where are the cups?" Wes called out from the doorway. Kurt had been sucking on his fiancé's neck at the time but once Blaine heard the voice he pulled away. Kurt smirked, moving both hands to Blaine's hips instead.

"The left shelf above the sink."

"Thanks." Wes smiled at his best friend, "Hey, Blainers. Don't let me interrupt."

Blaine's eyes moved from Wes to Kurt, back to Wes. Kurt tried not to laugh as he rubbed small patterns into Blaine's thighs.

"What. The. Fuck."

Kurt's phone started ringing and it was Sam. He rolled his eyes and moved to answer it. "You should go say hello to your best friend. Don't be rude. He came all the way from MIT to spend the holiday with you."

Blaine's mouth finally closed. "You two are always up to something I swear."

He nudged Kurt in the shoulder as he got up and ran to tackle Wes. The Asian laughed as his best friend picked him and swung him around, making him hit his head in the doorway.

"Blaine—ow—stop it—ow, dammit!"

"Yeah, Sam?"

"Downstairs. Now."

The phone cut off and Kurt stared at it. It would really take all his effort not to beat the shit out of his best friend of 10 years. A lot of fucking effort.

Blaine finally put Wes down, but proceeded to put him in a headlock. Kurt smiled, walking towards the door. "I'll be downstairs."

"'Kay," both men said in unison.

It was really cold out and Kurt rushed to Sam's front door, banging a few times until it was answered. Finn opened the door looking rather grim, and Kurt knew from that look alone, he wouldn't like anything that happened over the course of this conversation. "What happened now?"

Finn moved out of the way. "Just come in."

….

"How'd it go?"

Kevin nodded, speeding towards the airport. "It went well. I was out before anyone saw me, I think. As far as cameras go… is there any way you can have them wiped out?"

The voice laughed. "I'm not a miracle worker, Kevin. You clean up your own shit."

The redhead felt himself getting angry. "Look…" he lowered his voice, looking around at his surroundings, "if I get caught I swear to god I'll give your name."

"Because I gave you my real name. You really think Steve Caldron is my real name? You poor thing."

"Fuck," Kevin pulled into the rental car agency and punched at the steering wheel. "Don't fuck with me. I've been taping our conversations. I still know everywhere you sent me and all the people you dealt with. Don't fuck with me."

The man laughed. "You're really cute. Like I said, you clean up your own shit. Otherwise, you won't be able to get what I promised you. Money has never been a problem for me, Kevin."

The phone went dead and Kevin cursed, throwing his head back to the headrest. If he ever got caught for any of this he'd make it his first priority to find his 'boss'.

….

"What were you and Wes doing in the studio?" Sam looked pissed as he asked it. Puck and Quinn were off to the side, trying to stay neutral in the matter. Finn just looked extremely depressed.

"We were listening to the songs, Sam. What else would we be doing?"

"I don't know," the blond answered. "I really don't. I mean everything with you has been a fucking joke. From day one, Kurt."

"What is he talking about?" Kurt already felt himself getting annoyed, trying his best not to blow up. He'd been looking forward to this day since before he had to leave and now, his friend was aiding in ruining it for him.

"It's obvious you don't want this anymore, right?" Sam stood up and looked around the room. "We've all worked hard and you've done nothing but bullshitted and sabotaged from the first day."

"You don't know that he did this," Quinn interrupted, trying to be the voice of reason.

"The fuck I don't. You know it too, Q. First, he disappears when we're ready to sign the contract," he looked back at Kurt who was burning red at this point, "and then, we have the opportunity to start doing shows and promote ourselves, and what does he do? What do you three support him with? Pushing back the dates to everything!"

"He has a son coming, dude—"

"That's not his fucking son, Finn!"

"Fuck you," Kurt spat, moving closer with clenched fists. Puck stood up and got between them.

"No fuck you," Sam returned, "because now, you and Blaine's BFF from childhood are the last one's in the studio today, and I just get a call that the computer's been wiped clean and everything we've been working on for the past two weeks is gone, Kurt. So fuck you. If you didn't want this you should've fucking stayed here in Ohio. I'd rather leave you behind than have everything I ever worked for burned to pieces."

Kurt looked around at the group with wide eyes, not believing his ears. "You guys think I've been setting us up?"

"Sam thinks you've been setting us up," Puck answered quickly. "I told him I saw you two listening to the records—"

"You also saw him show up three hours late to a business meeting that would decide our futures, and watched as he fought for us to push back everything we've been working on, despite us being able to open up for some of the hottest bands on the fucking planet, Puck."

Kurt laughed, running a hand through his brown hair. "Isn't this a bitch?"

"Kurt would never delete our work, Sam. You're insane to even think that."

"Well I hope Kurt knows that he'll be sacrificing another couple weeks to get it together again. Sorry but we're missing Thanksgiving. The plane for Boston leaves tomorrow."

Everyone looked at one another.

"The fuck it does," Kurt shook his head. "I'm not missing Thanksgiving with my family. I'm not, Sam. If you want to leave, you can do so."

Quinn nodded. "Yeah, that's not happening, Sam. We'll start recording after the holiday."

"Are you people in this with him, or? What am I missing exactly?"

"You're out of your mind to think that Kurt would do this in the first place. Why would he do something like this when he's worked just as hard, and spent days away from people he loved? To do it all over again?" Puck walked away and sat down on the sofa. "You're a dumb ass, Sam. Now I'm going to watch TV, then I'm going to take Quinn home and fuck her. And on Thanksgiving, we're going to her parents' house. And Kurt and Finn will be with their parents, and you will go be with yours. It's that simple. Friday, we'll leave and start all over."

Sam nodded. "You know what's going to happen? We're going to get released from our contracts before we even get a song out. And all the hype online from fans and the big music heads will be in vain."

Kurt stuck his middle finger up and left, slamming the door behind him. It wasn't long before everyone else decided to follow suit, getting in their cars and driving to their homes. Sam shook his head. It was times like this he considered switching teams, starting afresh with a new group of people who actually wanted this. He didn't think his friends wanted it anymore.

….

"So you aren't going to tell me what's wrong?"

Kurt shook his head no, towel drying his hair as he looked in the mirror. "I'm fine."

Blaine sat on the bed in a pair of shorts, nodding. Of course, he knew he was lying, but he also knew Kurt would talk about it when he was ready. Part of Blaine wanted to ask Finn since he knew the boy resembled floodgates, unable to keep anything under wraps, but he wanted to hear it from Kurt; right from the source.

He stood up and peeked out the room. Wes was in the living room knocked out. The life of a MIT student was a stressful one, Blaine imagined. Nobody told Wes to be smart, so he brought it on himself.

He stepped back into the room and crawled onto the bed lazily. Kurt was pulling on a pair of sweat pants and smiled at the frustrated look his fiancé was giving him.

"I said I'm fine. Stop looking at me like that."

"Come lay down, please."

Kurt tossed his towel in the hamper and rushed over to the bed, lying on top of a warm Blaine. He grabbed his left hand and smiled at the band around his ring finger, putting it to his lips and kissing it. "I love you."

"And I love you, Kurt."

"But?"

"There is no but," Blaine said with a smile, "I love you. Plain and simple."

Kurt kissed his lips this time, sighing before talking again. "I can't go with you and Nadia to the check up next week."

Blaine frowned, sitting up and pushing Kurt off him. "Why not?"

Kurt grabbed him closer by the waist. "I won't be in Ohio."

He didn't get an answer to that. The only semblance of a response was Blaine staring at him, one part confusion, two parts hurts, three parts something he couldn't put a finger on.

"Sam told us earlier that our producer's computer with all of our records on it was wiped clean. Later we found out that someone broke into the studio. Sam's convinced I have something to do with it."

Blaine shook his head no. "Why would you? What's up with him?"

Kurt shrugged. "He wanted us to leave back for Boston tomorrow—"

"But Thanksgiving—"

"Exactly," Kurt leant forward and kissed him, "and I'm not missing any holidays with you, baby. So we told him we'd go Friday. I'll try not to stay away as long next time."

Blaine sat up and looked straight ahead. Wasn't this splendid? Just when things were going well… "Maybe they'll have surveillance footage so you can get Sam off your back…"

"I recommended that," Kurt assured him, "but he's such a snake he just switched the conversation. I just… I don't want to talk about it. Lay down with me?"

Blaine licked his lips, still trying to piece together everything. It wasn't really working, to say the least.

"Please, baby."

They both got underneath the covers and Kurt moved his body until he was between Blaine's legs. Their mouths explored one another and Blaine sighed, relaxing his body and letting Kurt take control. The night was filled with 'I love you's' and 'I won't be gone long' and deep strokes where Blaine's nails dug into Kurt's back, and moans that filled the room for hours. Neither man went to sleep until a few hours later, wrapped up in one another.

….

"Here we are," Kurt announced to everyone in his car. "The Hudmel residence. You won't leave the same, so appreciate the sanity you have while you still have it."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Don't listen to him, guys."

Nadia smiled as Wes promised to get the door for her. He went to the passenger side of the vehicle and opened it, assisting the mother to be out of the vehicle, while Kurt and Blaine watched knowingly. All four passengers (five including JC) got out of the car and made their way to the front door. It was Thanksgiving Day, and with the ten people on the guest list, it would prove to be an interesting day.

Kurt pulled Blaine back before he could get to the door with the others.

"I can't go in before you kiss me again."

Blaine rolled his eyes and pulled him closer by his jacket, connecting their lips. "You're lucky I love you enough to put up with your silliness."

Kurt smiled, pulling him closer by the waist. "I know."

"You two still at it, huh?"

Both Kurt and Blaine snapped around at the sound of a familiar voice. The last thing they were expecting to see was Dave Karofsky smiling at them as he pushed a stroller past the home.

"Dave," Kurt said with a smile. That was honestly something he'd never thought would happen. Ever. "Happy Thanksgiving."

"Same to you two. Hey Blaine."

Blaine smiled as well. "Hi. Wow… you got taller…"

He laughed as Kurt took Blaine's hand and led him over. "You got facial hair."

Blaine stroked at his face and shrugged. He forgot to shave that morning. Kurt liked it, anyways. "Who's this?"

Dave moved his gloved hands to remove the cover from his daughter's face. "This is my baby girl Janice. She's having her first Thanksgiving with my crazy family, so keep her in your thoughts and prayers."

Kurt smirked. "How old is she?"

"Four months now. She wouldn't stop fussing so we went for a walk. It always works."

Blaine looked at the little girl in awe. "Can I hold her?" Dave smiled and nodded, "let's go over to your folks' porch."

They did so, and Kurt watched the excitement in Blaine's eyes with a smile of his own. He was so fucking in love it was ridiculous. Dave finally finished unbuckling his daughter and handed her to Blaine, instructing the man on how to hold his arms and what to do. Blaine nodded and cradled the baby gently, staring at the bundled up girl who was trying to fall asleep.

"She's beautiful."

"How'd that happen?" Kurt joked, dodging Karofsky's swing.

"Fuck you too. But her mother had a lot to do with it." he laughed, "We met at school a couple years back."

Blaine smiled when the baby gave him a little eye contact, her eyes fluttering open and closed. "Kurt and I have a little boy in the way."

Kurt stared down at his fiancé with the precious little girl as Dave's eyes widened. "Really? Congrats? When is he supposed to get here?"

"January 3rd," Kurt answered, "but the way his mother complains I wouldn't be surprised if he popped up during dinner."

Blaine laughed a little as David sat down next to him. "I can promise one thing. You both will be about fifteen times more afraid than the mother will be." When the other two laughed, Dave only continued. "I'm serious. She'll be threatening you and everyone else, but I promise that nothing is scarier than watching and not being able to do anything but wait. I guess the second time around it's different, but with Janice I thought I'd die."

Kurt grinned. "She really is adorable."

"Thank you." Dave said, moving to stand back up. Blaine was thinking about everything he said. He didn't like the idea of Nadia trying to murder him. The brunette was intimidating enough as it was.

"I meant to congratulate you on the deal, bro. You did it."

Kurt shrugged. "We all did. Thanks though," he slapped five with Dave who smiled.

"No problem. Don't sell out, you hear? I better not hear you singing any of that pop shit." he went to take a sleepy Janice from Blaine, who had to admit he was falling in love. "Let me get her back before my girlfriend chokes me."

"How's that brother of yours?"

Dave shook his head at Kurt. "Still stupid as fuck. He's at the house now. We're not allowed to bring up your name, you know."

"I bet," Kurt nodded. Blaine frowned. He didn't like the sound of that. "I don't care though. As long as he stays his distance."

Blaine's phone started ringing and he sucked his teeth when it was his father. "Let me get this, excuse me guys."

Kurt said goodbye to both Dave and Janice and watched the two exiting the yard. He smiled because he didn't get slashed with a knife after this encounter. That was progress as far as the two of them went. Before going inside, he snuck up on Blaine who was on the phone and slapped him on the ass. Blaine smirked, turning around to hit him, but then said goodbye quickly.

"Who was that?"

"Dad wanted me to come to Columbus today with Nadia. Said some family stopped by."

"Oh."

Blaine nodded, taking his hand and leading them towards the door. "I said I was with my family and he had an attitude. After all this time, you'd think he'd be okay with you…"

Kurt shook his head. "He's set in his ways. Let it be, babe. That'll never change." Blaine agreed with a sad nod. He pulled his fiancé around and kissed him softly, smiling when Blaine melted into it.

"We'll be fathers of the century and show him how it's done. Okay?"

Blaine smiled, nodding his head. "Damn right."

"Are you two going to make out all day or come inside with your family?" Katelyn called out.

"Make out all day," Kurt called with a grin. Blaine smiled, hitting him on the shoulder, "we're coming now, Katie."

Katelyn rolled her eyes, leaving the door open. Another kiss was shared between Blaine and Kurt before they both trekked their way into the house.

* * *

_A/N: I think I'll start naming OC's after my reviewers :) Janice was named after Janice93 yay_

_Review! Who do you think is the culprit after this chapter? The name STEVE CALDRON has a hint in it._

_Baby Jacob will be here soon, btw. He's only a couple chapters away :D Up next is Thanksgiving and some other stuff._

_Talk to me on twitter. at JanelleWrites .tumblr is still nellie12._

_-Janelle _


	9. Chapter 9

**IWWH**

_A/N: If you couldn't tell, this has been on a bit of a hiatus, but people have been reminding me that it's neglected and I feel like shit. So here is an update, and I want you all to know that I'll do better in the future. Oh, and:_

_Happy Birthday Brittany :D _

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"So let me tell you what's going to happen," Carole began as she scooped up a bit of cranberry sauce, "You're going to spend hours in labor hating Blaine and yourself for everything that happened," Blaine looked up at Carole and the woman continued, "You're going to beg for any and every drug ever made to help ease the pain, and then, when the doctors smile and tell you everything is wonderful and you have a beautiful, healthy baby boy, you're going to hold him for the first time and fall in love."

Nadia smiled at her words as they focused on thanksgiving dinner. Kurt chewed carefully, looking between all of his family at the table. "I know, Mrs. Hummel. Blaine tells me the same thing and I… I want it to be true. I really do, but," Blaine looked down at his plate and Kurt reached over to touch his hand once he noticed. His fiancé smiled at the contact, "but nothing will change my mind. I'm not so sure my presence in Jacob's life will be needed with Kurt and Blaine as fathers to him."

"He'll ask about his mother," Burt said. The girl nodded. The table agreed as well. "Now, I'm not bashing your decision. I know Blaine isn't fond of the idea of you not wanting to be involved in bringing him up, but I'd rather you trust your instincts, Nadia."

Wes could tell that Blaine wasn't too fond of Mr. Hummel's words as the man resumed.

"If you believe that your presence would impact my grandson negatively, I wouldn't want to pressure you to be around—"

"I don't understand how you could possibly bring negativity, Nadia," Blaine placed his fork down and looked across the table. Nadia shrugged lightly from where she sat beside Rachel. "Sure, I agree that he'll have a great family but imagine if he had another person… his mother…" Katelyn looked away as Blaine tried to find the words to continue, "I… I think that would help some."

Nadia swallowed and placed her drink down. She hated how hurt Blaine was over this, but honestly, she was tired of the discussion. The more they had it, the more horrible she felt, and when she knew this was the right thing to do for JC, she didn't want to feel horrible.

"I'm looking at it this way, Blaine; he's going to have two people who will move heaven and earth to make sure that he's safe and healthy and always happy… you and Kurt are already head over heels in love." Kurt and Finn exchanged a look as Blaine shook his head. Nadia only resumed in a soft voice, "I know everyone seems to think I'll magically catch that feeling when Jacob is in my arms, but what if I don't? I'm… I can't be ready for a kid, Blaine. I love you, you know that, but this little boy deserves someone better than me; someone who will be there always. And call me selfish, but I still have so much that I want to do and a totally different person I want to be before I think about raising a child."

The table was quiet, though Burt nodded his understanding. Finn went back to eating. He knew the situation was a little awkward for Blaine and that he really wanted everything to be perfect for his son, but personally Finn didn't get why he insisted so. He could agree that Kurt would be a great dad. He already had the boy's interests in mind when they were on the road, fighting to make sure they would be back in time to watch him be born. And then there was Blaine who would no doubt be father of the year. There are kids who come up without a mom, right? Finn didn't get the big deal. And having Kurt and Blaine raise you as a kid would be pretty amazing, he thought.

"I think we should stick to the plan we spoke about a couple months back," Kurt began. Blaine as well as the rest of the table looked up at him and he smiled at his fiancé. "I know how you feel baby, and trust me; I'd like Nadia to play a role for JC. She's an amazing girl."

Nadia smiled before looking back down at her plate. Wes smiled as well.

"But we do need to acknowledge what she's feeling. I don't want there to be any resentment between her and Jake because we're forcing her to be around when she doesn't want to."

Blaine nodded, but he wouldn't look up. It made Kurt frown a bit, rubbing the man's hand with the pad of his thumb. "I think he'd be able to pick up the feeling and it wouldn't do any good. So like we agreed, on birthdays he'll get to see her at his over the top parties," Blaine smiled and Carole watched them with love in her eyes, "Nadia won't feel awkward, I hope, and JC will know that he has tons of people who love him. That's just what we need him to know, right? No one will feel uncomfortable at all."

"I think that's best for now," Burt contributed, "and I say this because of what Kurt mentioned. If someone isn't ready you can't make them ready. That little boy will know where he's wanted and where he's not."

Nadia looked over the thanksgiving meal to Blaine who sent her a slightly forced smile. "You're all right."

Wes, who sat to his left, patted him on the back. "You're going to be a dad soon, and you're going to be amazing. Don't worry about anything else but making sure JC knows his dad loves him more than life."

Blaine knew Wes was suggesting he be the father he never had and couldn't help but agree. "You're right."

"We should finish eating so we can have our annual Thanksgiving karaoke." Carole suggested, almost laughing when Rachel's face lit up.

"I'm all for it. My set list is superb this year. I've been working on it since February and I think—"

"Oh my god," Kurt rolled his eyes at the conversation, "please make her stop, Finn."

"We should say what we're thankful for," Katelyn contributed. "I'll go first."

The table agreed and Kurt waited patiently for his sister to start.

"I'm thankful for all of us being here, together again. I'm thankful for my life, and my dad being healthy," Burt smiled, "and Carole being the amazing woman she is. Good grades, and amazing friends, and Black Friday in a few hours that Blaine will be escorting me to."

"Will not."

The table laughed and Kate rolled her eyes. "Well I'm grateful that I'll save money on Blaine's nonexistent gift."

They laughed some more and Burt went next. "I'm grateful for my family, and the new people I've met today." Wes and Nadia smiled at him, "For my grandson who will be here in a matter of weeks, and for my sons finally getting what they worked so hard for, loudly and irritatingly in my garage." Finn smirked and Kurt laughed a little. "I'm proud of you boys. And to my lovely wife, I'm so thankful I found you."

"They're the cutest," Nadia said with a grin. Finn smirked.

Blaine smiled. "I'll go. Of course, I'd have to say I'm grateful that Kurt found his way back into my life. It's been a rough few years without him and everything is making sense again." Kurt smiled as his blue eyes found hazel, "I'm thankful for my best friend Wes surprising me and coming. I know he'll be an amazing godfather."

Kurt smiled at the Asian man's face as the table '_awwwed' _sweetly.

"I'm grateful for everyone in this room and the role they've played in my life. You know Mr. Hummel, you were like a dad to me when my mom and Bri and I got here… and honestly you're still more of a father than he'll ever be. I adore you for that, and I know you'll be there when I call you."

"Always," Burt told him with a watery smile.

He looked back to Kurt. "I love you. I am the happiest man alive to be wearing this ring and to be raising a little boy with you," Nadia smiled at them, and then he looked at her, "And I know the way Jacob was… _made… _wasn't exactly conventional, but I'm definitely grateful that you're in my life."

"You're going to make me cry," Kate said; smirking as Finn wiped his eyes. Kurt squeezed his hand a little tighter.

**Why am I feeling emotional? –Puck **

**Blaine is expressing his love for Kurt- Finn **

**:( I'm missing it :( -Puck**

"You all know I like to keep it short and to the point," Kurt began and his father nodded, "But I just want to say that I'm in love with this man, and I'm thankful he wants to marry a screw up like me," Blaine gave him a face and Kurt smiled, "and he trusts me enough to raise a child with him. All of you remember where I was a few years back and I'm thankful that you've helped me become more, and now I think I can be happy… be the man Jacob needs me to be. I'm grateful for that."

Wes smiled as he took a sip of his drink. "I guess there's no need for desert after that vocal diabetes."

The group laughed and Kurt rolled his eyes, smiling down at the ring on Blaine's hand and up into the man's eyes.

….

"Do you have to go?"

Kurt laughed against Blaine's chest; his tongue twirling out over the tanned skin. "I don't want to go, that's for sure. But on the bright side I'll be back before Christmas."

Blaine bit his lip as he nodded. "Promise me?"

Kurt sucked softly beneath his fiancé's right nipple and Blaine took a deep breath, relaxing against the pillows. "I promise. I don't care what happens and how extreme Sam PMSes, I'm going to be home before Christmas day." He kissed along Blaine's ribs and the man licked his lips, "and I'm not leaving until I get a million kisses from Jacob, and until I hear you moan my name a few times…"

Blaine grinned, "I don't know how much time we'll have to do that… _Kurt_..." Kurt smiled, biting teasingly along Blaine's abdomen and watching the man shiver. "I… don't think we'll have time with a newborn here…"

Kurt rolled his eyes at that, pushing the covers away and kissing the tip of Blaine's cock. "I think we'll find time. I can blow you while he takes a nap."

Blaine's eyes rolled back as the man began to suck his cock. "Fuck, yes."

Kurt pulled off softly and looked at him, "I think it'll be a good de-stresser, don't you?"

Blaine nodded as he opened his eyes, lacing his hands into Kurt's messy hair and forcing him back on his cock, "I think so." He guided his head up and down as Kurt winked up at him, making the dark haired man groan. "You know this feels amazing… are you going to let m-me return the favor?"

Kurt shook his head now, and after deep throating him and hearing Blaine gasp, he pulled up again, "Its fine. I'm going to fuck you instead."

Blaine smirked as Kurt's tongue licked at the head of his cock, "Oh really?"

Kurt nodded. "Gotta give you something to remember me by when I'm gone. Turn over."

….

It turned out that the harder Kurt fucked him, the more Blaine wanted him to stay. It occurred to him that this would only get harder with time, especially when they were married. Having to see Kurt pack and go away for weeks; months when they went on tour—he hated to think about it. But now, with Kurt behind him, holding his hips and driving him crazy, he couldn't bring himself to think about that.

Kurt's chest heaved up and down as Blaine worked his ass back to meet his thrust. He licked his lips and ignored the telltale burning in his gut, snapping forward and hitting the man's prostate repeatedly.

Blaine rested on his elbows as Kurt fucked him, watching in the mirror on the wall. He saw Kurt's hips working in and out and smiled when the elder pulled all the way out and forced himself back in stretching him even further and making his toes curl. He was about to come hard for the second time that night.

"You want me deeper?" Kurt questioned breathlessly. He held Blaine by the waist and stilled his movements. Blaine nodded hard as he watched Kurt's actions in the mirror, and when the elder forced his legs apart further he arched his back.

Kurt bit his lip hard, holding Blaine tight around the hips and pushing himself further inside. Blaine moaned into the pillows and Kurt stared at the bruises he left as he slowly grinded himself forward.

"Kurt… Kurt, _ah fuck_ me there," Blaine smiled into the pillow… his thighs shaking and his cock pulsing against the sheets. "Please don't stop..."

Kurt's nails dug into his fiancé's skin as he tried not to come. "Are you close? I-I'm so close, Blaine."

The man pulled at his own hair as Kurt fucked him a little harder, "I'm close, baby. Fuck me li-like that… oh shit," he arched his back higher and Kurt pushed into him, making him almost come apart at the seams. "God, god, Kurt…"

Kurt tensed and his vision clouded as he stuttered a few more times into Blaine. "Come for m-me—"

"Oh _god_!" Blaine went limp before the demand was even out of Kurt's lips, coming hard into his boyfriend's hand. Kurt followed as soon as Blaine clenched around him, collapsing completely and moaning Blaine's name as they rode it out. He inhaled and his fiancé's shampoo scent flooded his senses, and he smiled because he stole it out the bathroom for the trip. Just a little something to ease the pain.

"That was so good," Blaine said tiredly. Kurt smiled on top of him and nodded.

"I have to get ready."

"No," Blaine told him. He smiled when Kurt kissed him in the hair. "Take me with you."

"And school?"

"Who cares?" Blaine tried to move but he was exhausted, though Kurt got the hint, slowly pulling out of him and rolling off. "I'm marrying a rock star."

"Stop it," Kurt told him, "you're not dropping out, Mr. Future Teacher. The role playing we'll do with you in a shirt and tie will be fantastic."

Blaine laughed, turning to see him pull off the condom. "Really? You want me to get my degree so you can have sex with a teacher?"

"That's everyone's fantasy, babe. Don't judge me."

"Well fine. I'll stay here. But you have to put time aside to Skype me once a week."

Kurt scoffed. "Once a night, you mean."

Blaine grinned. "Once a night? You're going to be busy and I don't want to be clingy Kevin."

His fiancé laughed at that, tossing the condom away. "Ok, Blaine. Then I'll be clingy Kevin because I want to see you."

"Fine." Blaine said, inching up and wincing at the pain he felt. Kurt frowned and asked if he was okay.

"It's ok; I'm going to clean up though."

Kurt nodded. "Love you."

Blaine winked. "Love you."

….

"So where are we going?"

Blaine put his hood up and stepped in line with Wes. "There's the football game. OSU is facing Florida A&M."

Wes nodded.

"Then there's Black Friday shopping with Katelyn."

Wes shook his head. "Too dangerous. What else?"

Blaine led the way throughout the campus. His phone went off and he grabbed for it, "Well we can hang out somewhere, but mostly everyone is going to be at the game. My friend Nathan, and I think Nadia might come. Vic, my old roommate, and then there's a few others I waste time with."

Wes looked at him. "Then the football game sounds like where we'll be going. What time it start?"

**Miss you already. In the studio and Sam is being Sam, so I'll call you when I can. Have a good day babe. –Kurt **

"It starts in an hour. We can get food first and get some good seats."

"Sounds good to me."

**I miss you too. Did you guys find out anything about surveillance? Don't text back but let me know when you call. Love you babe. –Blaine **

"How's Briana?" Wes asked.

Blaine smiled. "She'll be here for Christmas. Wants to see me and my fiancé, and I can't wait to see them go at each other."

Wes laughed. "I miss that."

"Me too." Blaine admitted. "Think about how different things would be if we didn't have to leave." He opened the door of the restaurant and let his best friend step inside.

**I inquired about it with security. They said they'd look into it. I love you too. Had to text back to say that :P –Kurt **

Blaine smiled at the message as Wes spoke again. "Think of it this way; all things happen for a reason. If you didn't leave, there'd be no Jacob."

They caught eyes and Wes clapped him on the back. "All things happen for a reason."

Kevin slouched down lower in his seat and watched the two closely. He'd been preparing to go to the game, but didn't expect Kurt's ex to show up.

"Blaine?"

Both men looked up from where they took a seat, and Blaine's face changed completely at the person he saw.

In a Florida A&M letterman jacket and a group of football players walking past behind him, Blaine watched Sebastian Smythe smile down at him.

"Hey… wow!" he smiled and stared into his eyes, "It's been a long time. How have you been?"

* * *

_A/N: In regards to Steve Caldron... many of you made it so much more complicated than it really is. It's simple. _

_What do you think? _

_I'll try to update around Christmas since (spoiler) happens on Christmas Day :D_

_I am on twitter under _nellie12_

_-Janelle _


End file.
